Me?
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: UPDATED Sequel to You! Sesshomaru Himitsu, owner of Japan's hottest band, is pushing Demonic to the limits just to get back at his brother... But Inuyasha isn't the only one effected by it. IKK, SM, KA
1. Just Call Me Jack

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once... for this chapter... heheh... I don't own Inuyasha- just his life- I mean, I don't own anything even pertaining to Inuyasha, save for this story and my dvds. Kind of a bummer, huh?**   
  
A/N: Well, I've finally gotten the last of 'You!' written and now, much to my pleasure, I present you readers with 'Me?' Yes, 'Me?' It may sound corny and a bit silly, but, believe it or not, like the title 'You!', 'Me?' has quite a bit of significance here.   
  
I hope you enjoy this story as much as most of you enjoyed its beginning. However, before the actual chapter itself, I have a quick explanation to get through:   
  
WNB (Watashi no Baka- I am an Idiot) will keep going! To get full details on this little club, please check my Profile. If I have a significant amount of applicants, I will post them next chapter, other wise, keep an eye out for chapter three.   
  
If still thinking about writing the Companion story sometime in the near future from Inuyasha's point of view because Kagome will be missing out on a lot of his life in this story... You'll see what I mean! ^_^ But I'm still not sure if time will permit the story to be written.   
  
Also, the Alternate ending for 'You!', if I do decided to write it, will be posted sometime in March for anyone who would like to view it. It will be angst.   
  
Okay, now-   
  
" Word(Meaning)" - this is for Japanese Dialect/Translation. I will only put the meaning up once, twice at the most if the word is rarely used. I use it, so please don't complain! It's just comfortable to me.   
  
_'...'_ - thinking.   
  
** Definitions:** (If anyone does not have access to a dictionary and wants to know the meaning of a word, just ask. I'm here to help! ^_^)   
  
***Papillon** _(pronounced pap-e-on or pah-pa-yon)_ a dog with a long, silky white coat and coloured patches and erect or drooping ears that are fringed. The name 'papillon' means butterfly.   
  
Name Translations-   
Himitsu- Inuyasha's last name. It means 'secret'.   
Sasayaku- Ayame's name. It means 'Whisper' So her whole name is 'Iris Whisper'... I like it! ^-^   
Mujaki- Miroku's last name. It means 'Innocence'.   
Ookami- Kouga's last name. Japanese for 'wolf'.   
Taijiya- Sango's last name. Taijiya means 'Demon Exterminator'. By the way, Sango means 'coral'- just a note.   
Meisei- 'Fame'. This is the company- Meisei inc.- that the Himitsu's own. Formerly owned by Mr. Zaisan, Ayame's grandfather.   
Zaisan- 'Fortune'. (A/N: Haha... Fame and Fortune... Haha...)   
  
And on a more... um.... exciting note.... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Hehe... I'm a bit hyper today, so please forgive me if I sound like I'm jumping off the walls- which, right now, I am, especially since my mother is trying to tie me down so I won't be able to fight a certain someone she called to give me my first kiss on my sweet sixteen... Oh, you just gotta love parents. *sighs* Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em... literally...   
  
Well, with that said and done, I hope you have a pleasant read! ^_^   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
_Title: Me?   
**Chapter: Just Call me Jack**_   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
    ~ To start off, it's a crazy world. When you finally get this point through your thick skull, a lot of other things become quite clear... Um... Like... Um...   
  
    ~ Hey! The perfect example: You've just realized the world's crazy, right? Now, with you twirling his hair through your fingers- him being 'him', your life's ruin and the start of everything that has happened in your life that made a difference- as you watch him sleep, once again, it hits you. It's been eight months since the first time the threads of your life intertwined with his once more... and one month to this day that those threads were officially bound together. His heart is wrapped around that hair-twirling finger of yours in the shape of a golden ring- a bond weak in comparison to that you two share in love... You've loved him from the moment his hand met yours on that dance floor and those words truly sunk in. 'Can't we start over?'   
  
    ~ Did you ever know that, although every game and the system on which they're played has a reset button, you don't and neither does the world you live in? Minds forget and hearts miscalculate- there must at least be a 'clear' switch somewhere. However, some things can never be undone or forgotten.   
  
    ~ Friends are the people you rely on most- you've given up being the one that sits back and enjoys the ride. Truly, with that one friend of yours, it's no surprise that you'd rather take the wheel and steer your own life in the right direction. You have a back seat driver, now- 'him'. It's warming to hear him yell brake just to show how much he cares for you. Those kisses and everything that follows... they say it all.   
  
    ~ Plus, today is an extra special day for a certain little someone in your life. Don't forget to start prepping the cabin early. You know what kind of a fit your mother will throw if the surprise doesn't pack a punch to meet the receiver's standards. Just keep thinking- KaPOW! ~   
  
     I watched the door to our room creaked open as a woman stepped in, surveying the area silent as could be.   
  
    " Chotto(hey), Inuyasha, wake up," I commanded, giving the body next to me a rather rough nudge. "You're going to be late."   
  
    "For what?" He grumbled groggily, circling a hand around my neck to pull me into a hug, his eyes closed.   
  
    "Remember that meeting you _have_ to go to? Sesshomaru's orders," I muttered, easing out of his embrace as he opened an eye to gaze lazily.   
  
    "Fu-"   
  
    " Iie(no)- I don't think you want to finish that statement," I cut off, knowing the foul order he was about to utter.   
  
    "And why not?"   
  
    "For one, think about the meaning," I mumbled, propping myself up on an elbow. "And two- our room has always seemed to be quite public."   
  
     Inuyasha was growling before he had even looked toward the door. A woman, 27 years in age, stood there, one hand on her hip and the other holding a letter- which she contently bored holes into with an intense gaze. Her hair was in a tight bun, bangs parted dead center on her forehead. Elegantly dressed compared to me, yet casual to her usual wear. A golden band shimmered as brightly as the diamond it sported.   
  
    "Have you ever heard of knocking, Kagura?" Inuyasha asked, turning just enough to see her. "What are you doing here, anyway?"   
  
    She looked up from the paper, folding it a few dozen times as she spoke, "Kagome needs the car to get the last things for Shippo's surprise party- I'm chauffer. Myouga is still currently vacationing-"   
  
    "And running from Ryusa- baachan(grandmother-polite for old woman), too, no doubt," Inuyasha whispered as he laid back down.   
  
    "Chauffer?" I repeated dumbly. "You do everything, don't you?"   
  
    "Just call me Jack."   
  
     I smirked in pride. Shippo, my adopted son, had first said that and it had become a common saying through our immediate family and friends. "Just call me Jack. A Jack of All Trades."   
  
    "Alright, Jack," I laughed. "Dogboy will be ready in a few minutes- right, Inuyasha?"   
  
     He grumbled affirmation, rolling on his side to put his back to the door. "I hope the door hits you on the way out."   
  
     Kagura made a point of staying way from the aforementioned door.   
  
    "Why-"   
  
    "Shh..."   
  
     Inuyasha looked at me questioningly.   
  
    "Five more minutes, Dogboy," I whispered, standing and walking over to the window to close the curtains as the sun decided to, like everyone else, take free roam of our room. Pesky perverts...   
  
     Inuyasha snorted, "I'm already awake."   
  
    "I swear," I hissed, turning to face him as he stood and stalked over to his dresser, "if Sesshomaru makes you miss your own son's birthday party-"   
  
    "Then Shippo will love him."   
  
    "Stop saying things like that- he loves you, too. You know that."   
  
     It had been forever since they last spoke to each other, that I couldn't miss, but Shippo looked up to Inuyasha more than anyone else bothered to note. Inuyasha always felt as if the boy despised him still. They had a fight three weeks before our wedding- I don't know what it was about- and Inuyasha ended up disappearing for a couple days. I spent those days with Shippo, going to the park so he could sled down the snow covered hills, going to the movies, going to meet a few of his friends and their parents. It was the only thing I could think of doing to help him.   
  
     He always feared I'd leave him for Inuyasha...   
  
     When Inuyasha came back and I acted as if he'd never been gone, Shippo ran to his room and cried... I don't think I'll ever be able to get those two together like father and son.   
  
    Still, Shippo loved Inuyasha and vice versa.   
  
    "Yeah, but..."   
  
    "Don't expect him to say it," I muttered, watching as he pulled the only 'business' suit he had from the dresser. "For one, he has enough pride to put yours to shame and he's had it rough, ne? With his mother leaving him for another man, it's understandable."   
  
    "How could anyone leave him, though? He's one of the brightest kids I've ever known, and he always keeps himself occupied."   
  
    My expression softened as I leaned back on the window sill, watching Inuyasha slip into the dark blue outfit. Each word echoed through the room. Now, if only Shippo could hear that.   
  
    "He's a lot like you, ne(you know)?" Inuyasha continued, straightening his jacket's collar. "Brilliant, sarcastic, sly, talks too much, fun to be around, hard to live with-"   
  
    "Chotto! Keep it going, Dogboy, and I'll buy that kennel for you instead of the Papillion*," I sneered, glaring as I pushed myself away from the window. I reached out to help him fix the confounding collar. "What do you think he'll name it?"   
  
    "..."   
  
    "..."   
  
    "Jack," we chorused, then sighed.   
  
    "Maybe he won't," I mused. _'Yeah, right.'_   
  
    "I doubt that."   
  
    "You ready?" Kagura called from the family room.   
  
    "You acting common?" Inuyasha jeered.   
  
     Kagura was a very sophisticated individual. She was one of those people who bothered to think about what they say before they say it, just to make sure her speech was flawlessly feminine and refined.   
  
    "Trying," she responded.   
  
    "Oh."   
  
    "Good?"   
  
    "Sorta."   
  
    "Stop!" I yelled, pushing Inuyasha out of our room. "I mean, stop with the one word sentences. Kagura, make sure his eyes don't stray," I hissed, slapping Inuyasha on the back of the head. He'd been getting a bit too egotistical for me lately.   
  
    Inuyasha fumed, rubbing his abused head before training his eyes solely to Kagura's backside. That's how he followed her... and ended up tripping over one of Shippo's toys.   
  
    "Inuyasha," I hissed. "I don't think Sesshomaru would like you eyeing up his wife. I know I don't like it."   
  
    "Kag won't tell," Inuyasha chuckled, looping an arm over the temporary chauffeur's shoulder.   
  
    "Wanna bet?" said Kagura and I in unison, glaring at the singer.   
  
    "Umm..."   
  
     His hand fell dejectedly to his side as an uncertain expression passed over his face. I laughed as Kagura grunted and left, casting a look over her shoulder as the door closed behind her. Inuyasha muttered about his brother and that 'annoying cling-on' called Kagura.   
  
    "Cling-on? Well, it's your fault, isn't it?" I chuckled, pushing him toward the door. "He wouldn't have met her if you'd picked someone else for that contest."   
  
     The contest, oh how I loved that night and hated it all in one. That had been the night I lost Inuyasha for the first time and the night I'd gotten my revenge on Sesshomaru. Before I had been pulled from Inuyasha's side by Sesshomaru's orders, I had drugged Sesshomaru, as he had done to me, and set up a little competition for five women. If they won, they'd spend a week with Sesshomaru. Guess who won...   
  
     The Himitsu brothers and I went back, way back. Inuyasha Himitsu was my sole competition in the vacant spot for a children's band and Sesshomaru was the one who had ordered the only thing that could have made me lose... He had me disqualified by drugging a drink Inuyasha handed over to me as a 'good sportsmanship present.'   
  
     Well, when I lost my chance at fame, I lost a lot more- like ten days of my childhood life, my father, and the will to sing.   
  
     And, by some kind of twisted turn of fate, the Himitsu's were brought back into my life and proved to be the cure I needed for the curse the bestowed upon me all those years ago. Now, along with Inuyasha and his co-workers- Miroku and Kouga-, I visit the spotlight on a regular basis, singing and dancing my heart out. Oh yes, fate has many twisted turns.   
  
     I'm glad for it.   
  
    "Yeah, but I wasn't spending another second in that Kami-sama(God) forsaken crowd," Inuyasha grumbled, slipping his shoes on.   
  
    "Don't stomp on your fans like that," I chided, laughing as he embraced me.   
  
     Kisses from him never went down hill, so I've lost count over the months of how many times my mouth felt that searing heat that lingered for hours. Even the most innocent of kisses, like this one, made me shudder.   
  
     He pulled back, his eyes dancing as he whispered, "of course, Fangirl. I never will."   
  
    "You just did."   
  
    "Did not."   
  
    "Did too. Don't even start an argument," I ordered as he opened his mouth to speak. "You're going to be late, then we'll be stuck singing for the next month."   
  
     He nodded and let me go, sending a wink and smirk over his shoulder as he left. _'Some old Inuyasha... Well, on with the work.'_   
  
    My first stop was Ayame's house, then to Sango's. Ayame wasn't home- she had another movie audition and wouldn't be done for another two hours or so, as Mrs. Sasayaku told me. Sango was gone too, to my amazement... Though why I was amazed eluded me.   
  
    After all, it was mandatory for her to be at any meeting concerning Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, or me.   
  
     When Ayame hit fame with her first movie, 'All the Little Things', Sango had a brilliant idea. She would become an agent/manager/interior designer all in one. Worked out well for her, too.   
  
     Sesshomaru made a deal with her- though he had previously asked her to work for him as another 'Demonic' manager, along with himself, anyway. He'd pay for her schooling as long as she worked under him for the next twelve years. Sango didn't even hesitate to seal the deal- and she did with a hug, thoroughly stunning Sesshomaru and effectively keeping Miroku away for the following two weeks. Now, not only was she my best friend, best advisor, worst conscience, and worst fan- she really didn't like the idea of me spending hours in a room with Miroku and Inuyasha (thinking over new songs which Kouga found pointless)- she was now overseeing everything I did.   
  
     This had to be the first day I woke up without her as my alarm clock in at least three months.   
  
     I sighed as I pulled up to the nearest grocers. I had quite a list to get through with all of the friends Shippo insisted I bring to any birthday party he had... And I had to pick them up, too. But, that could wait until everything else was done.   
  
     As I stepped out of the Blazer- Inuyasha insisted we keep to one vehicle, his vehicle, though I'm still pushing for my '89 Camero- my cell phone played the Mexican Hat Dance. I grumbled.   
  
    " Moshi, moshi,(telephone greeting)" I greeted.   
  
    "Oh! Kagome-chan," Ayame replied, "I'm really sorry, I forgot to tell you. Don't bother stopping at my house."   
  
     "Already done, Aya-chan. I hope your audition goes through well," I stated with sincerity. "And don't worry about it- Sango's enough help."   
  
     "Yeah, but she's trouble, too... Wait- isn't she at the meeting?"   
  
     " Hai(yes), but she's getting everything else for me when it's over," I said, entering the grocer. I couldn't lie to her anymore, not after what happened the last time. "Plus, there really isn't much to do... honto(really, truly)..."   
  
    "Oh, okay," she chirped. I heard some papers shuffling. "Why do you think you know what's best for me? How could you know, huh?"   
  
    "Going up for the Heart-Broken Ex-girlfriend?" I asked as she recited a few lines.   
  
    "Actually, I'm going up for the heart-breakee," she giggled. "This girl is a bit on the mental side. See, she likes this guy but can't get over her boyfriend. When he-"   
  


*****Click*****

  
  
    "Ayame...? Ayame!? Shot!" I hissed, flipping the phone closed. Disconnected, again...   
  
     Ayame was the kind of friend that a person liked to have just for the heck of it. She usually was the one to sit back and listen- and ask questions- to anyone, yet the person hardly realizes she's there. I'd tried to break the habit of talking over her, but... well, she's just that kind of person, I guess.   
  
     After meeting a producer by the name of Mushiko Jira, Ayame succeeded in snatching the leading role in one of the best romantic comedies of the year. Jiia Touro, another person I introduced Ayame to, was the second co-star. The male lead role went to Ryu Itoshi, a beginning actor. Let me tell you, I would have given anything to be in Ayame's place when they kissed! Okay, maybe not everything- especially after Kouga found out about that scene. Oh boy was he mad!   
  
     Now, she was called daily by producers and directors requesting her skills. Poor them, Ayame made a promise to herself: she would never work for anyone that asked for her to. They had to wait for her to come to them. I had to laugh when she told me, thinking, _'wish I could have had that kind of over site.'_   
  
     Sesshomaru had made himself content by setting up a concert at every opportunity- and at the most inopportune moments. Sometimes I wish I had never signed the contract bonding me to 'Demonic' for the next three years...   
  
     But, life goes on...   
  
     And so does work...   
  


******

  
  
     Sango got out of the meeting early and helped by arranging the house, decorating it, cooking- she'd taken a course with Miroku since neither were any good at it and I'm happy to say she's become quite a good chef-, and re-rechecking the list Inuyasha had made for everything that needed to be done. He was a perfectionist at heart when it came to occasions such as this... Truly he was more of a manager when concerts came around- bossy.   
  
     While she worked on the cabin, I left to pick Ayame up from the audition... and sat there for an hour before my cell phone rang.   
  
    "Moshi, moshi," I cheered with false happiness. I'm not a patient person.   
  
    " Oi(hey), Kag-"   
  
    "What are you doing at the meeting still!? Sango's already back," I hissed, glaring at the area in front of me. "What's going on?"   
  
    "... Well, I miss you, too..."   
  
    " Gomen nasai(sorry)... Just tense."   
  
    "Maybe you should talk to Kagura, then," Inuyasha chuckled. "She does wonders to the body."   
  
    "Alright, Miroku, unpossess my husband already," I hummed, smiling grimly. "I want to know what's going on."   
  
     He didn't speak for a while, confirming my suspicion that he was still with an emotion deprived man named Sesshomaru as he hissed for Inuyasha to get off of the phone. Inuyasha sighed and spoke. I could hear the glare he shot our boss.   
  
    "Listen, Kag, I'll call you back later. Tell you everything then, okay?"   
  
    "Sure," I sighed, familiar with this little 'saying'.   
  
     The rest of my time waiting for Ayame to appear was spent listening to Sesshomaru rattle on believing Inuyasha had actually turned off his phone. The meeting, that somehow stretched forever, was about one thing- a concert and a surprise solo act- and guess who'd be performing.   
  
     Seems like a new National Park called the 'Dialone Point' was being opened by the founder, Guku-Mar Dialone, in Rome and Demonic would be performing- with me at the beginning, just me at the end, and all without me knowing- at the beginning of the opening ceremony that was to take place in July. Sesshomaru loved to pull that stunt; profound satisfaction came with reaping revenge.   
  
    "Took you long enough," I hissed as Ayame opened her door and slipped into the seat. However, at the stunned look on her face, I became anxious and fidgety... Maybe she hadn't made the call back... "Ayame-chan? Daijobu desu ka(are you okay)?"   
  
     She turned her head slowly, her auburn hair swaying, her mouth slightly open, her jade eyes fogged over. The 'Traitors'- the nickname given to her eyes that portrayed any and all emotion- seemed dead. Her lip quivered as she whispered, "I... I'm... in."   
  
     My eyes went wide as my mouth dropped. She had me fooled from the beginning! "Sugoi(wow), you're getting really great, Aya-chan."   
  
    " Arigatou(thank you)," she giggled, a pleasant smile slipping into place. "Well now, how about we get going."   
  
    "Alright," I chirped, bringing the cell phone to my ear to listen once more as I revved the engine.   
  
    "Inuyasha, is your cell phone still on?" Sesshomaru asked.   
  
     My heart jumped in my chest as I flipped the cell phone closed and gave a nervous little laugh.   
  
    "Oops..."   
  


*****

  
  
    By the time Ayame and I had collected all of the children invited to the birthday party, Sango had finished with the preparations. Miroku and Kouga had arrived while I was on the last round- the only one Ayame wasn't with me for since I need just one more seat to fit everyone in- and had busied themselves with entertaining the children with a show of 'macho-ness'; they constructed a wrestling ring.   
  
     I returned just as Kouga pinned Miroku to the floor, making him squeal mercy. Sesshomaru snorted from behind me. I spun to glare at him, noting a certain individual was missing.   
  
Sesshomaru had long, silky silver hair that any girl would envy and golden eyes that usually were blank and cold. He gazed at everything with a level stare. Being owner of the biggest company in Japan, Meisei inc., that owned just about everything there was to own, he was just as well known as his brother, the singing sensation known as Inuyasha, who, to the public, was quite single- hard to explain. Sesshomaru insisted no one else know unless Inuyasha and I lose our 'sex appeal'...   
  
    Inuyasha lose his sex appeal? Please! At least that would mean less me fighting my fans when concerts were over! Jeez! I mean, I've lost Inuyasha in a crowd of swarming fans- guys and girls alike- an innumerable amount of times...   
  
    "Where is he?" I hissed, glaring.   
  
    "On an errand," he stated simply.   
  
    "If my son gets here before Inuyasha does-"   
  
    " Oneechan(sis)!" an excited cry sounded from my side as I was hugged by an over hyper teen. "I'm so happy to see you again!"   
  
     As I turned to regard the girl known as Rin, the Himitsu brothers' younger sister, I heard a vehicle approach. My head was beginning to spin with all of the turning-this-way-twisting-that. Quickly, I ushered all of Shippo's friends into his room- they would be the surprise he'd find- and peered out the window. Inuyasha stepped out of the limo Kagura put in park.   
  
     I sighed in relief, only for the sigh to die midway as headlights appeared from driveway. Inuyasha and Kagura made a mad dash for the door. It shut just as a car pulled into view.   
  
    I rounded on Sesshomaru in rage, stomping over to come mere inches from his face, and promptly slapped him across the face, watching as his expression darkened. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction.   
  
    " _Kagome_!" the band wined in distress.   
  
     I wasn't finished with him!   
  
    "You jerk! You almost made-"   
  
    "Sh!" they hissed, Sango and Ayame joining in on the attempt to silence me. It was amusing that they actually thought I'd listen.   
  
    "-Inuyasha late for Shippo's birthday party! I swear, you frugally, narcissistic, domineering, cretin- Chotto, Shippo-chan!" I exclaimed, turning to face my son as he walked through the door and plastering on the biggest smile I could muster. "You're home a whole day early."   
  
     Shippo, with his ruffled, rust coloured hair and cinnamon eyes, proved to be the person everyone else looked up to as an example of innocents mingling with adulthood in a 4'3" package. However, right now, he displayed sullenness...   
  
    "Uncle Souta yelled at me," he mumbled, looking to the floor with a pout. "I forgot which memory card was his and I saved my game over his and he's mad and he won't let me play anymore-"   
  
     A giggle came from behind me. I turned to see Rin covering her smile with a newly manicured hand. "Shippo-chan is so kawaii(cute) when he pouts!" she conceded, running over to tug on his sleeve. "I have something that'll cheer you up!"   
  
     Rin was a very intelligent girl, but she's also very innocent considering her age. She awoke from a coma almost eight months ago and attended school for the first time at the age of 13. With mid length, chocolate coloured hair and deep brown eyes, Rin was one of the only teens a person would still call 'kawaii'.   
  
     Shippo was led into the hallway by the humming teen, confused and almost hesitant. When Rin stopped in front of his door and told him to open it, I saw everyone else tense up in anticipation, waiting for my signal.   
  
     I nodded to Sango, the nudged Ayame, Ayame tapped Kouga's shoulder- and around the circle it went. 'On three,' I mouthed when everyone turned their attention to me. They nodded, then counted in their own minds as Shippo's hand reached the doorknob.   
  
    The door creaked open...   
  
    " **SURPRISE**!" Everyone shouted when the door was completely opened and a crowd of 5th grade children jumbled together to wish him a happy birthday.   
  
     Shippo beamed in glee before being swallowed by the crowd and temporarily vanishing. Rin soon joined him and the others, acting as any 10 year old would... She wasn't quite caught up to her age, yet. ^_^ That's okay.   
  
    " Ima(now), as I was saying," I hissed, spinning on my heel. "One more blunder like that and you'll find yourself-"   
  
    "Kagome," a warning tone sounded from my side. "Leave your boss alone," my mother commanded, grasping my shoulder.   
  
     Mama was the one person I loved to avoid more than Sesshomaru's annoying side-kick Jaken. See, she was the mother every girl fears; she brought the worst things up at the wrong times and always scolded me, no matter how small a mistake I made. She was also partially senile- but I would never tell her that.   
  
     Recently, she'd been bringing up all of the mishaps and mortifying moments of my Wedding Day. Oh, and let me tell you, there were a _lot_.   
  
     Her favourite one- the cutting of the cake.   
  
     Inuyasha was, like at every other important event, being a complete perfectionist... or, at least, that's what he lead me to believe. So, I didn't expect to have my piece of the cake shoved in my face- successfully jamming my nose (I know, ewww...)- and have him lick it off. Okay, that was plain weird.   
  
     Of course, I was going to get him back...   
  
     I lift his piece up and threw it. He moved just enough for it to miss him and hit Shippo from behind as he played with Kirara, Sango's pet cat. Shippo yipped, blamed Inuyasha for it, took another piece of cake and tossed it to hit Inuyasha in the face- since he was so much taller. Again, it missed and ended up on top of the ministers bold scalp...   
  
     Good thing he was a man of Kami-sama... He didn't get _too_ upset.   
  
     Inuyasha laughed about it, though. I didn't think it was respectful... Acting as if to kiss him, I reached around and hooked my hand about his neck...   
  
     And drown him in the frosting cloaked fluff.   
  
     Mama definitely did not approve.   
  
     Also, when Miroku had a temporary lapse of mind tried to take the ministers place, pushing the man away and exclaiming himself the rightful person, as best man and 'priest'- as the song 'A Feudal Fairytale' claimed-, to speak the vows we were to repeat. Now, _that_ was mortifying. I can still see the completely shocked look on his face as he realized he was saying 'and now you may kiss the bride.' Oh, Kami-sama... -_-;   
  
     Then, of course, something had to go wrong with the bouquet toss... Miroku was pegged in the groin with the flying flowers (not completely on accident, either).   
  
     And the garter, when Inuyasha flung it, slapped Kouga in the face.   
  
     And, during the Bride/Groom Slow Dance, Shippo helped himself to Inuyasha's beer- since there was no parental supervision. Oh, you can bet that angered my mother. I think that was the one thing that got her more than me shoving Inuyasha into the cake.   
  
     I sighed, "hai, mama. I'll leave him alone." After I glowered at Sesshomaru for a moment, I turned my attention to Inuyasha. "Well?"   
  
    "He wanted me to get plane tickets."   
  
     I blinked. Plane tickets?   
  
    "Yo, Inuyasha," Kouga called, dragging Miroku with him to stand beside me. "What's going on?"   
  
     Kouga Ookami was the grinner in the group- his face always sported a wolfish, lopsided smile. He held his moderately long black hair in a high ponytail, his brown eyes intent. He was about as tall as Inuyasha, just as tall as Miroku, and all three of them towered over me.   
  
     Miroku Mujaki, with his famous arm wrap, appeared as innocent as his charming smile said he was; however, this look was just that, a look. He had short black hair he kept pulled back at the base of his skull. He had very kind, yet calculating dark blue, almost purple eyes. Amazingly, he was one of my best friends... Maybe it isn't so amazing, since I was the only reason Sango gave him a second chance after he groped Yura and Yura didn't do anything.   
  
     Oh, Yura is the band's hair stylist, by the way.   
  
     Inuyasha, when compared to his co-workers, seemed a little out of place with silver tresses and pools of golden light gathered as orbs set into a recently tanned face. (Our latest trip to Hawaii had given it to him.) He's eyes twinkled with mischief almost as often as a smirk graced his lips.   
  
     These three were known by the world as 'K.I.M.'- when I wasn't with the band, the press had a field day and gave up typing their names over and over again- and I was known as simply as Kagome Higurashi- new star diva. Our band 'Demonic' was usually under extreme scrutiny by the media. I had to thank Kami-sama for that- in a sarcastic way, of course.   
  
     Inuyasha looked at each of us in turn, a dry smirk forming as another second ticked by. With a raise brow and a flat expression, he answered with the six words we had all come to hate:   
  
    "... We've got ourselves a little trip..."   
  
     And I couldn't contain my anger as I rounded on Sesshomaru with fury.   
  
    "It's my **son's _birthday_**!" I screeched. "What do you think you're doing by sending me away?!"   
  
     The house fell silent as Shippo crept forward, just barely catching my attention.   
  
    "Shippo and Rin will be accompanying you," he stated calmly. "It is for four months' time. Surely, you didn't think I'd make you leave them."   
  
    "They are in school, you-"   
  
    "I'm sending a personal tutor along, as well."   
  
     Kagura snapped. "Sesshomaru! You didn't even tell me about this! What do you think you are doing?!"   
  
     He ignored her and continued informing us of his plan. We were traveling to the United States of America- and not only to sing.   
  
     Rin had been chosen for a part in a movie called 'Loaded Lies' she had auditioned for a month ago that I had never heard about. 'Demonic' was need for completing the sound track. Shippo was to try out for another part...   
  
     And everyone had known, save for me...   
  
     Just guess what else I learned.   
  
     No one stopped as I attempted to behead the expressionless man standing in front of me. Except for my own mind. There were children around... I kept my hands fisted at my sides.   
  
    "I am not an actress and I never signed up to be one," I hissed, my eyes downcast as tears of anger burned in them. Did I truly have no say? And why didn't my friends tell me?   
  
    "That is why I took the liberty to do it for you."   
  
    _'Oh, and I suppose you'll 'take the liberty' to please Inuyasha when I neglect him tonight for not telling me about this sooner, too,'_ was what I wanted to say, but... well, like I said, Shippo and Rin were two very intelligent children. "I..."   
  
    "Usually you have something witty to say," Sesshomaru smirked. "Is your rebellious edge wearing down?"   
  
    "Iie, I just won't say what I'm thinking. There are too many ears," I muttered in an undertone. "Plus," I said, cheering, "I've volunteered you for clean-up duty."   
  
     He quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. Inside, I was laughing- for more reasons than one.   
  
    "Kagome-chan," Sango called as the kids went back to playing tag.   
  
    " Nani(what), Sango-chan?" I asked, sliding my previously fisted hand around Inuyasha's waist as he spoke with Kouga.   
  
    "I was thinking that we should get the cake and ice-cream out of the way as soon as we can," she admitted. "There's not enough room in the freezer to hold it all."   
  
    " Un(yeah, ok, yes)."   
  
    Sango laughed when Inuyasha was hit from behind by Kouga and sent to the floor, pulling me with him. I cursed them all- inside my mind, of course. Miroku effectively shut Sango up by wiggling his brows, causing her to blush and the kids to laugh. Ayame helped me untangle myself from Inuyasha and stand on my feet again. Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the ribs once, chuckling to himself.   
  
     I was at a loss.   
  
    "Inuyasha mentioned 'All the Little Things' and 'Ryu Itoshi' in the same sentence," Ayame sighed, burying her head in my shoulder in defeat. "I don't think he'll ever get over it. For Kami-sama's sake, wasn't it enough that he took my first kiss?"   
  
    "I think he thinks like a wolf," I muttered, holding back a bark of laughter when Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's oncoming foot and pulled him to the ground. "He marked you with that kiss- then you went behind his back-"   
  
    "I didn't," Ayame stated. "I told him five times before I even accepted the offer."   
  
    "... Yeah, but what were you doing when you told him?"   
  
    "Watching a movie."   
  
    "Ne, he zones out when it comes to movies," I said exasperatedly. "He wouldn't be paying any attention to you- only the black dot in front of his eyes."   
  
    "That is the only difference between them, honto, ne?" she giggled. "Inuyasha and Kouga-"   
  
    "So alike," we laughed.   
  
     The men wrestling on the ground seemed to pick that statement up even over all else. Growling and glaring as they often did- Inuyasha much more so than Kouga-, they stood up and brushed themselves off, moving in sync. Well, at least they weren't fighting anymore.   
  
    "Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!" an echoing chant caught my attention.   
  
     Sango had left the room in embarrassment and brought in the cake she had made. Truthfully, I was wondering if it was as big as my Wedding cake had been or slightly bigger...   
  
     Well, the cake was enough to calm everyone down long enough to devour it completely.   
  
     Too bad it didn't last longer...   
  
    " Okaasan(mom)!" Shippo yelled, running up to hug me excitedly. "Guess what, guess what, ohhhh, guess what!"   
  
     I looked up to see Inuyasha standing near the hallway entrance with a small bundle in his arms. I hadn't even seen him leave...   
  
    "Nani, Shippo-chan?" I asked, becoming just as hyper as he was.   
  
    "Dogboy says it's time to open presents!" the boy shouted. My face fell at the name he used, but I covered it up with a smile as he continued to bounce around. "PRESENTS!!!"   
  
    "Great!"   
  
     I lifted my gaze from the ecstatic boy as he bound away and found Inuyasha smirking. I flinched at the look in his eyes- he was blocking all his emotion in. My heart reached out to him by way of a softened look. He took it, and gladly.   
  
     I watched as the kids formed a circle... that's when a familiar face finally registered itself.   
  
     Seated next to my son was Satsuki Shiranai. She had been at my very first interview...   
  
     I shook off the memory and sat on a couch with Ayame and Kouga, gesturing for Inuyasha to join us. He perched himself on the armrest, the small bundle in his arms squirming slightly at the movement. He absently pet the pup back to sleep.   
  


******

  
  
     What seemed like five hundred presents later, Shippo had opened every last thing- except the eyes of the sleeping animal. Earlier I had divided the children- by the way, I counted 20 kids- into sections and dispersed them to 5 groups. The largest group was taken home by Kagura- lucky them, they got to ride in a limo. The others were taken by either Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or my mother. Now the only ones left were Rin - who had began to feel like a daughter instead of a sister-in-law - Shippo, Inuyasha, and me.   
  
     Rin had fallen asleep in a chair and Sesshomaru, after he cleaned up a bit, of course, had taken her to the room I'd given her. Poor thing, she was really tired.   
  
     Shippo looked around the semi-spotless room with wide eyes. "It's quiet."   
  
    "How did you like my present?" I asked, watching as he picket up the box containing a Swiss Army knife. It was something he had begged for.   
  
     He beamed. "Arigatou."   
  
     I nodded. The fact that everything else he'd gotten was shoved into a corner as he eyed the knife with gleaming cinnamon orbs was answer enough for me, really. But, everyone knows us women ask the most obvious of questions. ^_^   
  
    "Oi, Shippo," Inuyasha called.   
  
     _'Again with the macho man act,'_ I thought as I slapped my head and sighed in resignation. _' Baka(idiot).'_   
  
    "Nani?" Shippo muttered, looking at the man with darkening eyes. His smile overturned as he glowered witheringly at Inuyasha. "You didn't get me anything."   
  
    "I didn't?" asked Inuyasha in an astounded tone. "Oh..." He looked into space in a kind of trance. "Well..." He looked back to Shippo with shock, then shook his head and headed for the hallway, saying, "I guess I meant to give this to Rin, then. Let me go wake her up-"   
  
     With all the pauses, spacing outs, and thoughtful looks, I grinned as a single thought entered my mind. _'Well, at least Inuyasha isn't the only one rubbing off on someone.'_   
  
    "Wait!" Shippo cried, leaping to his feet to cross the distance between himself and Inuyasha. "Did... Did you really get me something?"   
  
     Inuyasha smiled and nodded before kneeling. Slowly, he unfolded his arms to show the small being in his hold. Shippo's eyes widened a fraction each second. When the puppy whimpered for the lack of warmth, Shippo pulled a face of uncertainty.   
  
    "Is... Is it r-really mine?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
     With conscientious movements, Shippo lift the canine from the man's arms and held him close to his chest. Wonder chased around in his eyes as he watched the small life in his grasp, pacing himself to match it breath for breath.   
  
     Inuyasha smiled and took a seat next to me, watching the reaction with muted amusement.   
  
    "How are we going to take it with us?" I whispered, snuggling into his side as my nose crinkled in disgust at the prospect of another trip to a foreign city. Thank Kami-sama I took English as an elective class all throughout Junior High and High School.   
  
    "I thought ahead and bought the ticket to put him in luggage-"   
  
    "Inu-"   
  
    "- and bought my way into a private jet so the other ticket is useless," he finished, chuckling at my attitude. "I'm not cruel enough to make that puppy ride without anyone there to comfort him... I don't think he should even be in a plane as young as he is."   
  
     Second by second, the tension cramping my muscles ebbed away. I suddenly felt like singing...   
  
"Sleep sweet, my child, sleep deep,   
  
Float on clouds made only for you   
And rule a kingdom with peasants true   
Befriend dragons, battle an evil Ogre's crew   
And soar in the sky made from a sea of blue   
  
Sleep sweet, my babe, sleep sound   
  
Fall gently to the grass covered ground   
And prance with the unicorn's sound   
Play along with the fairies' crowd   
And watch out for that Goblin's frown   
  
Sleep well, my child, sleep sound   
  
Laugh at the tune that's played so light   
And smile as the stars shine so bright   
Leave the mouse to the lions might   
As you learn what you are tonight   
  
Sleep well, my babe, sleep deep,"   
  
    I sung softly, as soothing as possible. Shippo yawned and gathered the pup closer to himself before standing and crawling up the couch and into Inuyasha's lap. I gasped quietly, turning large eyes on the man beside me. He just smiled and kissed my forehead as he hugged the boy closer to him.   
  
    "... What will you call him, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice.   
  
     Shippo was silent, an intense look of concentration crossing his features.   
  
    "... He's a... P-Papillon, right?" Shippo inquired after a few moment's thought.   
  
    "Un."   
  
    "... Then," Shippo began, getting a big decisive smile on his lips. "... Just call 'im Jack."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it is nothing like You!, but just wait till the next chapter- you'll find Kagome up to some old tricks again..! At least, if everything goes according to my plan...   
  
HUMOR- one word seriously lacking in this chapter when placed next to a You! chapter, I know, but I'm trying to even them out. Don't expect this one to be over the top with laughs, though... This one is a bit darker- in a few ways.   
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. It is only the first chapter, so please be considerate... Is there any formatting changes you want me to make? And definitions? Anyone want me to check out their story/stories? Reviews for every chapter are a guarantee! ^_^ I love to read!   
  
Ja ne! ---(Equivalent to Cya! ^_^) 


	2. Having a Little Fun Before the Door Clos...

****

Disclaimer: *points to Inuyasha* My dream, your dream, we all dream for Inu and teem. *shakes head* Nope- never own rights, will I. I just wish that was a lie... And thus my dream is shattered, not that it really mattered. So, stop with the feeling sorry for little ol' me, it's time that you enjoyed reading the story! ^_^ Can you tell I'm having a blast! I hope this fun can last!

A/N: 0.o Right... Anyway, I have a bit to say to everyone out there. First off, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed for Me?, all of you who reviewed for You!, all of you who read my story, all of you that wished me a happy birthday- that turned out okay since I never got that *shutters* kiss(You'd understand the shutter if you knew the boy)-, and - those of you who get my biggest thanks, the thank you from the bottom of my heart- all of you readers who enjoyed my story. Thank you, everyone...

Second, there are a few reviewer responses- I don't and will not do this often, and I will, mostly, respond only to people who leave questions. Although, there are a few exceptions.

****

Review Responses for You!:

shadowandhawk: *can only shake her head and smirk while suppressing a laugh*

Short on Oxygen: The police man was Hiten- the number thing was the only way he knew Kagome was in the hospital- Sango called him. *Smirks at memory of the confusing dialog at the end of 'Awaken Sleeping Beauty!' chapter* I had so much fun tormenting readers with that part! ^_^

LilTamaAngel: *bursts into sobs* LilTamaAngel, you are the one reviewer I have to praise for your words. I am more than moved by your words and thank you from the depths of my soul for the inspiration you have given me through those reviews. It's touching that you would think I could be so good at something like that. *smiles with teary eyes* Arigatou...

anime_girl101: *sobs... again* Kami, you reviewers love making me cry- you know I'm a sensitive girl and you've found where I hid my buttons, huh? Just start pushing like crazy... Anime_girl101, thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you felt all of those things while reading my story- even if it was inconvenient(do you think me crying in front of my computer because reviewers have made me so happy is convenient!?). Funny little note, though. You!'s story line was actually not even thought about, just typed out on instinct- kinda scary, huh? Well, again, thank you for everything...

inutikidudez: *Just smiles* I think you'll understand this little smile of mine better than words could explain what I'm thinking. ^_^

****

Review Responses for Me?:

Inutiger: Firstly, the stories that I use in this fic and the ones in You! are ones that I personally wrote. Sorry, no melody that I can give- you just gotta be creative! ^_^ And, just a note, the song in the last one I have named as 'Sleep Sweet, Lullaby'. As for the Japanese, I'd love to help you out. I'm a self-taught person, so I'm not flawless and I don't know as much as I wish I did. And I am trying to write in the Wedding, but I have a problem with tying it into this story- it will, if written, be either a flashback or dream sequence. Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to e-mail you A.S.A.P!

shadowandhawk: *hands her a floppy-eared doggy and cute little kitten plushies* Sorry, I couldn't afford to by really ones! ^_^ And about the 'darker' part- I mean the plot is not around Inuyasha and Kagome getting together- obviously-, but getting through some... rough times... That will make much more sense after chapter 3 and 4, so I hope you can wait till then... Sorry I can't really answer that- and, to my knowledge, I don't think anyone's dying. *looks around nervously* Though, if I see Kagome kiss Inuyasha one more time I may be tempted to wring her neck...

Disoriented Mind: *smirks* Damn, you're quick! ^_~ Maybe I'll have to write in a song for you- you know what? I've actually got one. Next chapter- you'll have your own little dedicated song for being so clairvoyant, okay? I'm gonna have to juice up the plot now- if you can guess that easily... *sighs* Wow... Oh, and thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Faroere The Kitsune: Hey, I like the name! Does it stand for something? Oh, and by the way, I am no gienous, but arigatou for thinking so! ^_^ It brightened up my day!

anime_girl101: *gets teary-eyed* I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart, really. I am touched that you have enjoyed my stories so much and even more so that you believe I could be a song writer. *shakes her head* You don't know what it means for me to hear something like that... *Looks at top of page...* Hey! You made me cry twice!

Mai: *sighs in self pity* Yes, my mother was actually trying to get me kissed- don't ask, I mean, really, don't ask. -_- She's such a wierdo... Anyway, I am glad to hear my stories brighten up your day! ^_^ And I'm glad to hear that you weren't left hanging with the story after it was deleted- some people may not have re-checked for it and it makes me feel bad... I really have a hard time seeing that one of the fics I'm reading won't be continued... *Smiles brightly* Thank you, and I hope that the translations make this a more enjoyable read for you!

icenekohanyou: Yeah, what is it with authors killing off the main characters lately? Jeez, don't they think we have a bad enough time knowing we'll never actually meet Inuyasha in person anyway? ^_^

andrea10: Sorry, I can't help you, but I'll ask everyone else to send in some titles and we can go from there, okay? I'll ask at the end of the chapter- they better read it, to *shakes fist at readers* *laughs nervously* You didn't see that...

trixie-trix: You are so close to becoming my all-time favorite reviewer, you know? Your reviews never fail to make me laugh- and don't worry about not reviewing for You!, I don't really expect more than I already have and those make me happy enough! ^_^

Miko Ariko-901: Just to help out a bit more, I'll do the first few chapters with the translations- not just the first time they're said like I had originally planned. I hope this helps you out so you can furthur enjoy this story! ^-^

MoonLightWolf: I LOVE YOU!!! ---- okay, so maybe that was a little too dramatic, but thank oh ever so much for your review. Oh, and I'm giving you full bragging rights...*turns to other reviewers* ........ ~creepy silence~ *In a taunting voice* he beat you, he beat you! Slow pokes! *Turns back to MoonLightWolf* Arigatou, for being my very first 'Me?' reviewer!

Everyone else(the number is a little too overwhelming- sorry): Thank you for your support and kind words of encouragement. Sorry I can't write each of you individually...

Now, the next section I'll be putting up once in a while for a few authors that want to get word out about their stories! This is like a... advertisement-type of section. For anyone that wants me to put up their story, just go ahead and say so!

Angel-chan3- her story, New Places New People, is quite interesting- if anyone wants to check it out. So far, I've found my self falling in love with her writing style.

Kagome44- House Cleaning is a great read! Go ahead and give it a try, people! It's sure to make you laugh- especially the 2nd chapter. It's my favorite so far!

Anzichick- The New Girl is also very good. The beginning is sure to drag you in- trust me!

Rouge Pryde- This girl is one awesome writer- let me tell you. Her latest update for 'Home is Where the Heart is' had me rolling on the floor with tears in my eyes for simply the most wonderful humor I've read in the longest of time. Really, anything by her is highly recommended.

SnowShadowUser- another multitalented writer. If you liked 'You!', you're sure to fall in love with 'Get a Life'. Also, the other stories by her- those both waiting to be finished and those already complete- are just as wonderful. I suggest you give each story a try- and maybe a review or two *hint, hint*

Now, if it's against the rules to put those little promoters up, then I am extremely sorry for those of you who did not want the recognition. If you have a problem with this, please tell me and I will right my wrong the best way I can...

No new definitions... no new stats... Let's get this show on the road! A bit literally, too... heheh! ^_^

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: Sakura-chan88

__

Title: Me?

****

Chapter: Having a Little Fun Before the Door Closes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    ~ You watch as your life's ruin gathers the small boy in his arms and takes a seat on the recliner. Your 'son' still has 'Jack' in his grasp, holding the small pup close. Well, after watching them sleep peacefully for an hour or two, you look at the clock and note- with no shock whatsoever- that it was almost 6 in the morning. You decide it's time to put your 'son' in his own bed and stagger off to yours. Funny thing, though... as soon as you reappear in the family room once you complete phase one of your plan, a new thought, an evil, uncalled for, and utterly mean idea forms in your head as you glance at the sleeper... You still have 14 years worth of revenge to exact on 'him'. Let's just say- Wake up, 'Dogboy'! ~

    I watched him dream on peacefully, serene and completely oblivious to the danger he was facing. I flipped the switch on the flashlight I pulled from the couch's side table and grabbed the pillow Shippo had previously thrown on the floor to get more comfortable. I crept forward on a straight track, keeping both feet firmly on the ground. Just a few feet away...

    Flinging the flashlight up so the beam was smack-dab in his vision, I brought the pillow around. It connected with his stomach at the same moment my warning of "freight train!" woke the slumbering man.

    "Ah! Kuso(Shit)~" he cried as he tumbled over the back of the now fully reclined seat.

    "Stay away from the light!" I giggled as I moved toward him, turning the flashlight off.

    "Damn it, bitch- that hurt!"

    I scowled, "you're cussing again."

    "You expect anything different, wench!"

    "Yeah! I expect you to be quiet since Shippo-chan and Rin-chan are still sleeping!" I screeched, pushing the man roughly in the shoulder to send him back to the ground. "And save my ears from the freakin' abuse!"

    "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" Inuyasha growled from the spot he was at on the floor before his face lightened and a smirk took over. "Wait- you sure they're still sleeping?"

    My frown deepened. Men! "Inuyasha, I haven't slept at all and don't think that charming smile of yours is going to change my mind."

    Really, it was just because of the thought that he actually knew about the trip to America and never told me. I was going to stay stubbornly ungiving, I was not going to crumble for him this time, I was not going to do one single thing for him, and I was not, I absolutely refused, to fold under the charm he turned on as he tugged my arm and sent me falling on top of him... I was not going to-

    Oh, Kami-sama I love his kisses. He knew it, too- hence the reason for his lips being curled into that cruel smirk of his... _'Yum.'_

    Okay, so it wasn't the smile that changed my mind in the end. ^_^;;

******

    "Okaasan," Shippo called from the back of the Beamer, tugging on my sleeve. "Gomen. I didn't mean to not tell you, but Inuyasha threatened to yank out my teeth."

    I was too busy staring at my son in astonishment for using Inuyasha's actual name to yell at the man in the passenger's seat for saying something so savage. I found out quite quickly why Miroku almost always insisted on driving in place of Inuyasha. The man shouldn't have ever been given keys to a car, let alone a license!

    "THE ROAD, KAG! THE ROAD!"

    "Kya!" I screeched, slamming the brake down as the light in front of us turned red and cars commenced to driving at our sides. Kind of pointless to stop in the middle of an intersection, huh? Maybe Inuyasha driving at the Devil's speed would be better than my sluggish one that remained unacknowledged even by me at times...

    With my eyes determinedly set on the road, I explored Shippo's exclamation. "Inuyasha did what?" Of course, I said that with a sticky kind of sweet tone. Shippo remained silent.

    "That Inu-chan would pull out his teeth!" Rin repeated from her spot behind her brother. "That's not nice, Inu-chan," she reprimanded. "You should be nice to Shippo-chan."

    "Why didn't you tell me, Rin-chan?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye for a split second. The blood drained from her face as she looked away.

    "Sess-chan no tell Kagura-san, Rin no tell Kagome-neechan," Rin explained. "It's a rule Sess-chan made."

    "Rin- repeat yourself," Inuyasha commanded, his face a bit darker than usual.

    "Sess-chan no tell- OH! Oops!" She usually did a few mistakes in her speech and would, once in a blue moon, revert to her normal monologue type of tongue. "I mean- When Sess-chan doesn't tell Kagura-san, Rin- I mean, I don't tell Kagome-neechan."

    I laughed lightly as her brother turned in his seat to face her and grinned. Rin giggled and reached up to snatch the hat from his head... Okay, here's where we need to pause for a second and talk about this... 'hat'. In the last few months, it caused Inuyasha and me a lot of problems.

    This hat had small, white puppy dog ears. I had found it on a shopping spree after meeting Inuyasha again for the first time in years. He had been forced into playing dress up, along with Kouga and Miroku, because he lost a bet. I found them a moment after giving him the official nick 'Dogboy'. They just fit so well and were so kawaii on him when he pouted... I just couldn't pass them up!

    But then, a few months ago, Sesshomaru had an idea. Oh, Kami-sama, what an idea it was. He wanted Inuyasha to have animated doggy ears- like real dog ears- surgically set into his skull, completely functional and all. When we both objected... Well, let's say I had to wrestle an unconscious Inuyasha out of some mad scientists death grip after Sesshomaru had knocked him out, kidnapped him, then sold him to the highest bidder. Kami-sama, I swear that man has issues!

    I sighed as another light turned red. It seemed as if everything was keeping me from my trip to America- not that I was complaining, of course.

    Inuyasha had successfully secured his hat on his head from his sister's prying fingers. I laughed at her pout as I eased my foot on the accelerator. Shippo jabbed Rin in the sides making her squeal in delight at unnaturally high-pitched levels. I just barely stopped from swerving at the unnerving screech.

    Maybe a trip could help. My muscles were awfully taunt by the time we arrived at the jet.

    Killing the engine, I tucked the keys into my purse and took a deep breath. "America, huh?"

    "Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as Shippo and Rin jumped from the backseats to run to Ayame and Kouga who had just stepped out of Ayame's jade green porche. "You seem depressed."

    "Well, maybe I am," I stated, resting my arm on the steering wheel and my head in my hand. "After all, I have been associating with a bunch of back-stabbing bakas who insist that it's a good thing to one-up me everyone once in a while- and I do _not_ want to go to America again."

    Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's the problem with us one-upping you once in a while? Can't we have fun too?" he pouted. "And what's the problem with America?"

    "Don't tell me you forgot our last trip to the US..."

    He looked out at the jet for a moment in thought. Then shook his head. "I don't remember anything bad enough to actually dread going back."

    "... you're joking," I stated flatly. "You are joking- you have to be! You were more upset than I was!"

    "You mean the whole mob incident."

    "That whole 'mob incident' 'incidentally' ended with me being in the backwater marshes of Louisiana and you being in the frozen expanse of Alaska while Sango announced our disappearance at a press conference with the president and Ayame nearly burning down the White House!" I screeched, slapping my forehead in frustration.

    Letting out a deep breath, I placed my hands firmly on the wheel, squeezing to release my excess energy. "Forget it - just forget it! I'm going now."

    I was out of the car and on the jet before Inuyasha had even opened his door. What in the world was wrong with everyone!? That last trip was not one easily forgotten... I mean, Miroku and Kouga had been tied up in a room and left for a whole three days by an enraged Sango and frustrated Ayame; I had been taken from the group on a tour Sesshomaru had set up to go to some small town Honky Tonks and mimic their style of music for some still unknown reason; Inuyasha had been tossed into the wrong plane by an impatient flight attendant; and this all happened after a concert and being chased - and separated - for a whole three and one-half hours!

    They were insane to forget something like that!

    Walking through the opening to the passenger's seats, I found myself in a mass of stiff white objects.

    "Kyaaa~!" I cried, falling back onto my rear. "Umph!"

    "Here," a voice called, as the same stiff white objects attacked my face once more. Papers... "It's the movie script."

    Pulling the script from my vision, I caught a glimpse of Kagura walking away through the entrance I'd just previously been standing in. "Scare me like that, why don't ya?" I grumbled.

    Well, with the script in my hands, I stood and started a search for the nearest seat.

******

    Sango spent half the trip in the jet's lavatory, vomiting and complaining of air sickness. Miroku remained with her, trying to help her. Ayame had, for a brief moment, also been with her, but was booted out when she mentioned lunch. She then became content on latching herself to Kouga while he attempted to teach Jack how to sit and speak. That didn't go to well for a few reasons. One, Jack was a very quiet puppy. Two, Shippo complained until everyone wanted to throw Kouga off the aircraft without a parachute.

    Kagura, much to her own displeasure, was with us - still. Sesshomaru had ordered her to supervise us and keep me on task. It seemed that I had to have a crash course in acting, too, along with a grumbling 10 year old boy.

    As Kagura droned on and on about cameras, lighting, make-up, and strict schedules- yeah, like I didn't already know what those things were-, I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees and let Yura brush my hair.

    Yura had been forced to attend us, also. She'd be our hairstylist for the concerts we were set to perform atop all else.

    Sesshomaru had no life, I swear it. Our vexation was his delight.

******

    Our group had gathered together as Ayame and I acted out a part of the movie 'Loaded Lies'. I was quit intrigued by the plot. See, I was battling for custody of my sister's children after learning about her abusive behavior. I had been in love with her husband, but they were married and then she divorced him and he moved away. Then, after fighting my sister, I met another man who becomes my unofficial boyfriend/lover- _'Oh, Inuyasha's not gonna like this...'_. He betrays me for my sister and her ex-husband learns about his children's welfare. We teem up, win the children through court, get married and... Well, the ending wasn't with the script... It was... 'pending'...

    "How can you say that! They're your own children!"

    "They mean nothing more to me than the money from Henry's wallet."

    I snorted, laughing at the name. 'Henry'. Gracious! What an odd sounding gaijin(foreign) name.

    "Kagome!" Ayame whined. This was the thirteenth timed I'd messed up on this scene by laughing. I couldn't help it!

    "How can you be so heartless!" I screeched, immediately returning to the scene I was acting out.

    "Great," Kagura commended, nodding to Ayame. "Continue."

    "Well, dearest sister, not every person can be as _pure_ as you," spat Ayame.

    "I won't let you hurt them-"

    "And how do you plan to stop me?" Ayame implored, poking me in the shoulder. "Henry has made me rich beyond comparison- surely you don't think they'd believe your word over mine. You are losing your house, after all, are you not?"

    "I-"

    "God, you think you're so high and mighty! Please! Get over yourself-"

    "-Inuyasha," I interjected.

    Sango sputtered, milk shutting from her nose. Miroku laughed, clapping his coworker on the back. Inuyasha hissed, making Shippo and Kouga laugh all the harder. Yura remained indifferent.

    Kagura scowled fiercely. "Kagome, stay serious," she hissed. "Just this once, please!"

    "Hai!" I cheered, saluting the glowering woman. Dropping my hand, I sighed. "Do we have to keep doing this? I know these lines by heart, now!"

    "Good, give me your papers," she said, extending a hand. Finally getting ride of those papers, I put up two victory signs before turning dead serious again.

    "I will get those children, Marry. I won't let you hurt them anymore," I told Ayame, walking over to an imaginary door. "You'll see."

    "No, you will, May."

    "Then I walk away," I said, acting like I slam an invisible door. "And I run in to Terry- man, they have the oddest names!"

    "Mmm... Teriyaki sauce," Miroku mumbled, licking his lips. This, again, had Sango spraying milk from her nose.

    "So," Kagura prompted, ignoring the spectators that continued to laugh, "your next line would be...?"

    "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean-"

    "Hey, it's no problem," Ayame said, putting up hands to cut off an obviously unnecessary apology.

    "Awkward silence, please... Laugh, laugh, giggle- Oops... I'm sorry-"

    "No, no-" Ayame began.

    "Man, you're rude! Stop interrupting me-!"

    "KAGOME!"

******

    The jet landed in Sacramento three hours before I was due to be in Hollywood. A balding man with beady eyes greeted us with a friendly smile from beside a limo, waving.

    "Aha!" I squealed, running over to give the man a hug. "Myouga-jiichan(informal(friendly) form for grandpa/old man). You're back!"

    "Konnichi wa(hello), Mrs. Himitsu," he replied. "Glad to be back."

    "It's Kagome," I reminded him.

    I have been trying, since we first met, to get that man to call me Kagome. He insists on calling me miss, or, more frequently now, by my marital family name. This was a person that, like Kagura, did just about everything for Meisei inc.

    "Of course it is, miss," he laughed, moving out of my hold to open the door. "We are a bit behind schedule."

    "And the schedule is..?" Kagura prompted, shoving the luggage into a separate limo that was being driven by another person- someone I didn't know. "Sesshomaru decided it was in his best... interests to 'forget' telling us anything... again..."

    "I'm glad to see he's back to his old self," Myouga chuckled. "Well, 'Demonic' has a meeting with the Governor of California- an actor, actually-"

    "Who!?" I asked excitedly. If it was Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp... *dreamy sigh*

    "Mm... Arn-old Sorts-in-egger," Myouga sounded out, frowning in concentration. He wasn't the best with English.

    "The guy from Terminator?" Ayame asked, touching my shoulder. "That was an... okay movie..."

    "*sigh* And I was hoping for Johnny Depp..."

    "Oh no- Orlando's much better," Sango argued.

    "Nah, I liked Johnny better in Pirates of the Caribbean," I muttered. "Did you see the way he walked!? I just loved it!"

    "He looked... like a fruitcake walking like that," Ayame scrunched up her nose. "I liked him better as Icabod Crane in Sleepy Hallow."

    "Chotto, I thought I was supposed to be the gaijin film expert here!" I exclaimed, slapping the back of Ayame's head as she opened her mouth to protest with some witty comment- if the look on her face meant anything. "Plus, Orlando knows every girl wants him and I don't like that-"

    Inuyasha was growling behind me, which, to my surprise, I just noticed. So, thinking as quickly as possible, I ended my... sentence... the only redeemable way.

    "- Everyone like's Inuyasha, not him," I said, grinning in apology to the grumbling singer. "They just can't have him. Got him all to myself... Yup, stupid fan girls... All mine..."

__

    'You should have quit while you were ahead,' my mind mumbled.

    Inuyasha rolled his eyes before getting into the limo, grumbling the whole time.

    "Nice one, Kagome-chan," Sango snorted, following Miroku into the back of the vehicle.

    Ayame laughed and clapped me on the back, shaking her head. "Un, nice one."

    After she disappeared with Kouga and Kagura entered the vehicle with Yura in tow, I sighed in defeat. One mistake on gaijin ground already... Real nice...

******

    After thirty minutes in a room with the 'muscle upon muscle upon a single body with a low, booming, extremely accented voice to the highest degree, voice' called the governor of California, we were on the road again.

    I just had to laugh in my head... He invited us and didn't even know who we were- no matter how much 'acting' he put into it, I could tell he was clueless.

    "Well," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling me into his lap as the limo continued to roll down the high way, "I have to agree with you on one thing, at least."

    "And what's that?" I asked, watching as Shippo and Rin sat on the floor playing 'go fish'.

    "It would have been so much more pleasant if Orlando was there..."

    I snorted. "That's only because he's 'Elf Boy' off of Lord of the Rings."

    "Legolas," Sango corrected.

    "I know his name, Coral," I hissed, using her American 'name'. She hissed at this. "Don't attack me- I'm no demon." (A/N: Her last name, people. -_-;)

    "You associate with one, though, don't you?" She smirked.

    "Who? Miroku?"

    Sango's eyes narrowed while Miroku hugged her to his side. Ayame decided to retaliate for her friend and hit me on the nose with a rolled up script. My hand went instinctively to my slightly stung body part, messaging the area as I glared at the giggling actress.

    "Again," Kagura commanded and Ayame hit me again. "Iie, not that! Go over the script again."

    I stopped rubbing my abused sniffer. "Nani...? Why?!"

    "Because if you don't make call backs, then Sesshomaru will be running you crazy with concerts to make up for the time you **could** have spent making a movie," she answered.

    I sighed in defeat, going through the lines I needed to know for the tryouts. No need for the paper with the written words- I knew them quite well now.

    "You don't understand, do you?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "I loved him, just as much as he loved you... Then you go and break his heart..."

    "He never loved you, so why would you care?" Ayame hissed, lifting my chin to look in my eyes. "You were just another no body to him."

    "Do you think I don't know that already!?" I screeched, pushing her away lightly- only because we were in a moving vehicle. "I don't care about that anymore- I care about my niece and nephew!"

    "Those worthless brats? Who could possible care about that filth?" Ayame sneered.

    "How can you say that! They're your own children!"

    "They mean nothing more to me than the money from Henry's wallet."

    "How can you be so heartless!" I screeched, failing to find humor in the odd name anymore. The thought of spending four months on tour while my son and Rin spent it away from me was frightening me into complete soberness.

    Kagura hummed in appreciation for the lack of a laugh.

    "Well, dearest sister, not every person can be as _pure_ as you," spat Ayame.

    "I won't let you hurt them-"

    "And how do you plan to stop me?" Ayame questioned, poking me in the shoulder again. "Henry has made me rich beyond comparison- surely you don't think they'd believe your word over mine. You are losing your house, after all, are you not?"

    "I-"

    "God, you think you're so high and mighty! Please! Get over yourself!"

    "Wait- can we try another scene?" I asked, looking hopefully to Kagura. I was wanting to get to my favorite scene- I'd read the entire thing the first three hours on the jet. "The court scene? We need two other people to join in."

    Kagura nodded, taking out extra scripts. I gaped. "Thought you'd say something like that- I'm always prepared, remember?"

    Laughing, I took the script Ayame had hit me with earlier. "Okay... Um... Here it is! Inuyasha- you're Henry, Kouga, you be Terry. Ayame, start at 'can't you see'."

    "Now you sound like a director." I grinned at Sango and tuned in to the scene Ayame picked up on.

    "Can't you see she's trying to take them just to get back at me!?" Ayame shouted frantically, looking around. "She's still mad about me and Henry- she's trying to get his children for some perverse sense of satisfaction!"

    "Shut up, Marry," Inuyasha said calmly, yet with the edge that the line needed. "Your sister is the only one here who deserves them-"

    "Sit down, sir!" Kagura yelled. She'd taken the part of 'Judge', which I forgot to assign. "You are not to speak again! I've tolerated enough from you. Next time you'll be escorted from this room, understood?"

    'Henry' nods.

    "... Now she has him on her side, too! That witch, she's taking everything from me- right under my nose-"

    "You gave him up, Marry," I hissed, to which I was supposed to be hushed silently from my attorney. "Sorry, Your Honor."

    "You don't pronounce the 'h' in that," Ayame said.

    "Oh... Sorry, Your Honor," I corrected.

    "... Suck up," Ayame hissed beneath her breath. This hiss was supposed to be only heard by a member of the 'jury'. "Henry and I had problems, I didn't give him up. I had to let him go, for the children. He was the abusive one!"

    "You lying **bit-**"

    "Sss," I cut off, looking at the kids on the floor as they looked up with wide, innocent eyes.

    "-witch! I never hurt our children!"

    Shippo shrugged and went back to playing cards, sneaking a peek at the cards Rin had unknowingly lowered.

    "Mr. Johnson, leave this court, now!"

    "She's feeding you a bunch of lies!"

    "Then these lies are what determine your children's fate! Seeing your behavior here only proves your violent temper and it's short fuse!" Kagura hissed.

    "She isn't lying," Kouga said, finally entering the scene. "I've seen her with her children. Henry and May are the only ones here that would hurt them-"

    "You may leave as well!" Kagura shouted.

    "You..." I whispered, my lip quivering as I looked Kouga in his eyes. "How could you...?"

    'Henry' and 'Terry' are then escorted out of the room...

    "Let's take a short recess," Kagura sighed. "Court is adjourned until 6 p.m. tonight."

    'Marry' walks over, "sorry, sis, but I always win. Didn't I tell you- Terry and I were what drove Henry way. You were just a one-night stand-"

    And the back of my hand found her face with a resounding slap.

    Ayame staggered backwards, gapping. "You bit-witch!" she shouted, remembering the children on the ground.

    Kouga jumped to his fiancee's side. "Oh my- Ayame, are you alright!?"

    Ayame and I grinned from ear to ear. I clapped my hands together as I had just moment's ago so close to Ayame's face. The hand I hit barely moved, but was enough to look like I backhanded her- a little trick I picked up from her a few months ago.

    Everyone's jaws dropped.

    With Ayame and me laughing, the limo rolled down the street, carrying in it three astounded men, two giggling children on the floor, and three other sly grinning girls...

    Maybe that would come in handy for them all...

******

    The audition was like the one I remembered from my child hood when I'd gone up for a kid's band. Although, unlike that audition, I only went through my lines once and, to my relief, in front of only three people- a movie critic, the director, and the producer.

    Well... really, I only got through half of my first line before I was interrupted by the director himself.

    "Excuse me, sorry for cutting in," he said quickly. "You're Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

    "Yes, sir."

    "You're very polite," he commented, standing from his seat and stalking over toward me.

    "Thank you, sir," I smiled, bowing my head lightly before looking up to meet his eyes as he stood a few feet away.

    "You are that boy- Shippo's mother, correct?"

    "Yes, I am."

    "You have a very talented son," he chuckled.

    "Thank you."

    He's lips curled into a friendly grin. "He must get it from his mother." I chose not to comment on this. He didn't need to know Shippo was adopted. He also didn't need to here me say 'thank you' for something I couldn't take credit for. "I'm sorry, continue."

    "I don't care about that anymore- I care about my niece and nephew!" I yelled, putting my heart into this. Somehow... I felt I needed this job...

    And it wasn't Sesshomaru's omnipresent looming threat...

    It was my soul...

    Something needed to be done here...

    I needed this job as much as I needed Inuyasha in my life and Shippo to be happy...

    My soul called for it.

__

    'Hmm... Sounds romantic, almost... Ah! Lyrics pouring in here!'

    And they were, with a melody unlike any other... an actual rap was playing itself through. Strange, I've never had one of those before... and it wasn't a romantic one- it was actually a bit... dark...

    I returned to reality when I noticed I'd stopped going through my lines. The scene was over and I hadn't even paid it any mind. Mr. Director clapped lightly as the critic frowned and jotted something down on a notepad he held in his lap, his feet hanging over a chair strategically placed in front of him.

    "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi," the director said. "We'll be giving you a call, soon. Be ready for call backs."

    I smiled, nodded, and left bringing with me the daze I'd found and the confusion that failed to be dropped and put away.

    I made it...

    And I needed nothing more than to run...

    While I had to be the one to win...

    These were the only things I needed to know...

    They told me all I needed to know...

    Something was going to go very, very wrong and I was in the situation I've always been in...

    A no-win, lose-before-you-play, defeat-before-the-battle-begins, and credits-before-the-movie-starts kind of situation...

    So, in my confusion, I put on a smile that said 'leave me be, I'm busy', and passed my friends. I saw, from the corner of my eye as I walked straight by, Sango and Kagura's eyes flash in curiosity. Ayame was currently purring about my son's newest drawn picture and failed to notice me. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku had put their heads together, whispering about this, that, and the other, leaving Yura to grumble about Kagura's hair and try to 'fix' it- she's just jealous, though.

    However, I passed without hesitance in my haste to find the restrooms. I needed to reflect a bit in the peace and quiet of a chilled and tiled room. And I finally found that room after asking for directions three times.

    Opening the door, I felt it collide with a body as a shrill cry rang through the air. I panicked and rushed inside to help the person I'd accidentally rammed a solid object into.

    "I'm so sorry!" I wailed, placing a hand on the back of the woman who knelt on the floor, her head bowed with her hands across her face. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Please, tell me you're okay- I feel so bad!"

    "Kuso(Shit)," a feminine voice hissed as the woman clutched her nose. "Hana ga itai-n-desu(My nose hurts)!"

    "Is it broken?" I asked in a shaky voice, bringing the woman's chin up to look for myself. It had surprised me to hear the person speak in my native tongue. I vaguely heard the door close itself behind me.

    "I'm not sure," she replied, taking her hand away from her face as she switched her speech to English. The reason she spoke in Japanese was quickly understood. Her features showed well, like my own, that she was born and raised in Japan by a lineage much like my own.

    Time seemed to pause for a moment as the woman's eyes grew wide. In a roar I heard the one word that had so changed my life- the first word Inuyasha uttered after we met again for the first time.

    "YOU!" she screeched, jumping up to my alarm.

    "Me?" I yipped, raising to my feet with her.

    This is where the first part of my realization turned to recognition as I looked her in the eyes and a trembling hand sped across my face.

__

    'Mikono!?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: And thus the meaning of 'Me?' makes its... first show... though it isn't its last... This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the first, I know, but I have my own reasons! ^_^

The next chapter should be up some time soon- probably the start of next week, estimated. I'm trying to keep everything balanced- my stories and my school work. So far, I think I've decently balanced 'How to Get From Past to Present' and the 'Y/M' stories with homework, but my other stories are left in the dust when I do this. Kind of a bummer because I know my other stories are important to other people as well...

Also, as a favor to a reviewer- if anyone knows of any worth while stories about Kagome being a hanyou/demon or Inu/YYH or Kagome being a punkster- please contact me. I wouldn't mind reading them, either! ^_^

Again, if anyone would like me to read their story, just say so- I love to read. Anyone who needs help- ideas, problems with formatting, translations, ect.- tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'm here to help. ^_^

Well, please give a bit of feed back!

Ja ne, minna(everyone)!


	3. Snake Poison of the Darkest Abyss

**Disclaimer: Since when have I ever led you to believe I had enough money even once in my life to own the oh, so elusive rights to Inuyasha? Really, when!? *looks around* Are you even listening! Hey, I'm talking to you! *sighs* Like you care, right?**   
  
A/N: Oh my- minna, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo- okay I think that's enough- sorry for making you all wait as long as I have! I have- yes, an excuse, of course- had a lot of trouble with the formatting on this chapter. Everything just seems to be working against me lately... Even the chapter itself. See, I ended up rewriting it three times because I didn't like the way it turned out, but I... alas, nothing was any better. I really don't like how this is going-(you'll understand)- but it is my plot, so... Anyway... I am so extraordinarily sorry for the long pause, I hope you can forgive me... To help you forgive me, I PROMISE I'll have chapter 4 up before Wednesday afternoon, okay?   
  
*blinks* *blinks again* Um, are those numbers right...? *blinks once more* Nah, I'm just hallucinating- right? *squeals* Aha, my 102th review for Me? already! Awesome!!!! Thank you so much everyone!   
  
Let's do some FAQ's for a moment okay? There seems to be a bit of confusion.   
1.) 'Who's Mikono?'   
Well… maybe I don't have as bad of a memory as I thought I did- or maybe it's just rubbing off on you. *quirks an eyebrow* Now, wouldn't that be something? ^_^ Right- for all of you still going, 'WHO'S MIKONO!?', think back to the interview Kagome had with Nazuna on 'What's New?' There was a question about a photo… does anyone remember, yet? A few of you were on the right track- great job! You wouldn't believe how many people thought that Mikono was an OC- I DON'T *whisperusuallywhisper* USE OC'S!!!!   
  
2.) 'Are Miroku and Sango/Kouga and Ayame married?'   
For one, you're jumping into the story line and everything, but I'll give you a break. Later in this chapter you will learn about Miroku/Sango's 'relationship' a bit better, though it is skewed slightly since it is in KAGOME'S point of view and she doesn't know everything about her friend. As for Kouga/Ayame... You'll just have to piece it together as we go! ^_^   
  
3.) 'Why was Inuyasha looking at Kagura's backside?'   
ABC, I'm really sorry if I offended you by failing to answer this question last chapter. I must have not really been paying much attention, seeing as how I skipped a lot of people asking the same question. I apologize profusely to you all... Now, as for the reason, it is also just another unneeded part for the plot. It has to do with 'trust'. You'll understand in this chapter, I think. His uprising ego and all is bound to get him in trouble.   
  
4.) 'Doesn't the public know about Shippo being Kagome's adopted son?'   
The public doesn't even know Shippo exists. Kagome is attempting to keep him out of the spotlight(not that Sess cares in the least) because of the many damaging things about it(no privacy, publicly criticized and assessed at every turn- things like that). Also, the public knows nothing about Inu and Kag being married. This comes to play later in the story.   
  
5.) 'Will the band tour without Kagome while she is working with the movie?'   
This is the difficult part for the band. Sometimes Sess will set up a show for all of them, then other's he'll give Kag a break on. She will be with the movie most of the time and the band will occasionally be there, also. Now, if you haven't realized this already- Ayame has another movie she is to be part of(remember Kag/Aya's phone conversation?) so she has no intention on going up for 'Loaded Lies'.   
  
6.) 'How long will this story be?'   
........... Um......... Have I ever made an outline before? This is completely written from the top of my head with major parts semi-planned out and everything, so there is no certain length, or even a guessable one, but if I must say, anywhere from 20 to 50 chapters long........ But that's very, very, very vague and open to change at any moment.   
  
I hope I answered all of your questions thoroughly...   
  
Anyway... There has been stat changes!! Here ya go! ^_^   
  
Main Branch:   
President: Me   
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune   
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell   
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni   
Informant: The Weird One   
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo   
Executive: The Turmoil Twins   
Intern: Kourinoyami   
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai   
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul   
Product Representative: Ominous   
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami   
Creative Director: D.g.   
Manager: Erica   
Assistant Manager: Brat   
Advisor: FLaMEChick   
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5   
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros   
Mascot: superbakagirl   
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion   
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger   
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Tireth Minet   
Greeter: Hawk   
Coat Taker: Shadow   
Valet: Kinshinanie   
Sexy lil Security Guard: Leah Black   
Jester: Inuchick13   
  
Mystical Creatures Department:    
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon   
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist   
Griffin's General: Museless Author   
Executive: soulfire2   
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan   
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna   
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana   
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura   
Executive: Freedom_Fighta06   
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko   
Secret Operative: Rei-chan   
Master Spy: NekoYami   
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha   
Consultant: Ebony-chan   
Hyper Active Little Hacker Girl: Kagome44   
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog   
Informant: SakuraMona   
Executive: moon neko princess   
Schemester: Ipwnzj00   
Weapons Master: Rumi ai no Pocky (Hey, I wanna know how to impale someone with a key! Sounds like fun ^_^)   
  
**

~*o8o*~*o8o*~*o8o*~PROMOTER! PLEASE, CHECK THESE OUT!*o8o*~*o8o*~*o8o*~

**   
  
BeautifulStranger01- If the first chapter doesn't drag you in, the second one will hook you- trust me. Read it and I promise you'll have enough laughs to fill the void Me? has been leaving. You'll probably need it after this chapter. I absolutely love this story and the pranks/stunts the Inu cast do.   
  
Ipwnzj00- The story, Oh, Please!, has a great start! Please, everyone check it out and give a little encouragement to keep it going! ^_^   
  
Mishii Kawaii- I really think you will enjoy reading Black and White. Kagome has spunk! Inu's a punk! And Naraku's been totally wasted! ^_^ Oops, I gave something away... But, did I really? o.O   
  
Caladriel- I think she needs some reviews, people. WB is horrible and reviews are almost the only solution. Check out her story Deception- you'll be glad you did! ^_^ I like it- Sango and Kagome kick some serious ass *sees parents looking over shoulder* butt, BUTT I said... Whoa, that was close...   
  
To andrea10- here is what everyone sent in(thank you to you all!). You should be able to find them under my favorites for a few weeks so you may want to jot down the urls just in case! I'll post their urls- along with any new one's someone might send in- up on the next chapter(or the one after, considering time):   
  
"The strongest Ties" by Sylvannastar; Summary: InuYuYu crossover. Kagome never gets a break! Now she's fighting demons on both sides of the well... and not all are enemies. KagKur   
Thank you, Aiak Ishtar, for your help!   
  
(1)"Of Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps", (2)"A Shot In The Dark", and (3)"Goin' Under" by bluefuzzyelf's; Summary's(in order): (1) Kagome is a punk rocker who just transferred and Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school. (2) Sequel to OPMADP. Kagome witnesses something and has evel people after her. Can Nika, with the help of Kagome and Sesshomaru and the gang, solve the mystery? (3) I would tell you the summary but it's either been erased or title changed.   
Thank you, Caitlin, for the stories!   
  
"The Red Card" by Sorena; Summary: Kagome, a not-so-rich girl attends a prestigious private school, where she meets Y4, the most popular and handsome group on campus. Nobody EVER messes with them, so what'll happen when Kagome does?   
Thank you, Inu-Luva, and it's good to hear from you again! ^_^   
  


**~*o8o*~*o8o*~*o8o*~ WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!~*o8o*~*o8o*~*o8o***

  
  
** Definitions**   
* 'trieve- retrieve shortened for poetic effect.   
  
** _ Dedications_**   
  
I am dedicating the first of my songs, 'Poison of the Soul', to Disoriented Mind for figuring out a little... something... about this story- concerning the movie. I hope you like it!   
  
And, to Inu-Luva, for being both my 1000th reviewer on You!'s first posting, the 100th on the second, and the story suggestion to help me out, I am dedicating the short little poem in here to you. I don't like the name, but you'll understand when you see it as to why I named it what I did... I think... -_-;   
  
  
  
Enjoy! ^_^ Um... please...?   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
_Title: Me?   
**Chapter: Snake Poison of the Darkest Abyss**_   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    ~ After a tormenting long jet flight where you are introduced to the movie script, you reach America- Sacramento, California to be exact. From here, you go to a meeting with the governor, re-act the audition scenes, and startle your companions with a quick illusionary-type trick. Next, you find yourself at the audition and standing on stage. An odd set of lyrics comes to mind and you have the feeling that something is about to go very, very wrong... Well, now that you're facing a furious woman in the bathroom who has taken the open chance at attacking you with her palm, you understand why. This is **not** good! ~   
  
_There's something left undone in this world   
Lost in the pages   
Of a book I thought I'd closed   
With a snap   
Something's nagging in the back of my mind,   
Telling me,   
Commanding me to find its source   
Less I fall in the trap   
Set up so long ago by this snake eating away   
At my soul   
Feasting on my very core as I cry   
Out in silence   
Snacking on my being with it's fangs in my skin   
And sinking deeper   
Demanding my blood to be tainted   
As the poison pours in   
And killing me softly- it promises my life to flash   
Before my eyes   
Stormy blue as they were to the now   
Fogging over gray   
Losing everything to the complaint in my soul   
Telling me   
I've something to do that's been   
Left undone til now   
And there's a feeling of numbness in my heart that   
Propels me forward   
Closer than I want to be to   
The undone something   
I've gotta do this by myself- I'm pushing all else away   
Can't you see   
I want to do this alone- let me   
Find out in solitary   
What kind of snake creates such a mesmerizing toxin_   
  
    These were the words, the sudden etched in melodic patois, that ran through my head during the tryout. Somehow, I felt like an imbecile for not having understood this foreshadowing sooner. It had been so clear, it had such helplessly crystal transparency that I wanted to slap myself a few times with the force the woman before me had- or harder. If it had been just translucent or- as I would have loved it to be- completely opaque... Maybe then I couldn't feel so much self disgust at not understanding it before... this.   
  
    So, there I stood, staring in shock as a picture reformed in my mind of a woman, a woman standing poised calmly on a battle field littered with bodies. A bruise took shape on my cheek from the stinging slap left by her hand.   
  
     _'... Mikono...?'_   
  
    Her eyes burned in resentment, her battered nose dripping with blood. Her hand remained outstretched and a vicious snarl ruined her possibly beautiful features.   
  
    My unrelated twin stood before me for first time.   
  
    "Kikyou?"   
  
    My voice trembled as I backed up against the wall. She was the last person I wanted to run in to at this point in my life. The only thing I could be thankful for was the lack of a certain egotistical person beside me- Inuyasha. If he were here...   
  
    "You..." she whispered, her snarl changing to a look of shock. "What are you doing here?"   
  
    "Ah- I-I," I stuttered, bringing a hand to cover my cheek as it throbbed. "I'm here for the- the sound track for- for- for- 'Demonic' has the- the- to- the soundtrack," I continued to stammer. "What are you here for?" Ah, the only intelligible part of my whole speech had to sound snippy.   
  
    Shaking off the sting that most likely coursed through her hand, she smirked. "Not very extemporized in person," she muttered, looking at her hand in distaste. " Shimatta(Damn it), kore wa itai(this hurts)."   
  
    " Domo sumimasen(I'm very sorry)," I murmured, taking the hand from my cheek. "I didn't expect anyone to be there."   
  
    "Obviously," she laughed dryly. She moved her attention to her nose, rubbing it with a sigh. "Definitely broke, again..."   
  
    "I'm so, so, so very sorry," I stated, reaching a hand out to grasp her wrist. "Is there anything I can do- I feel so bad!"   
  
    She blinked a few times, then smiled with a slight shake of her head. "No, it's quite all right, Kagome- right?" I nodded, releasing my hold to run my hand through my hair self-consciously. "So, tell me- what are you really here for?"   
  
    I looked at the woman for a moment- really looked. She wasn't the same as the picture- it didn't capture her aura right. She was a few inches taller than me with long, ultra-dark brown hair that was held back in a low sweeping tail. She had hard, yet clear and emotion drained eyes. Her features, when sporting anything but a sneer or smirk, were serene and attractive. By a year, at most, she was my senior, though it was a bit hard to tell. The air of superiority that surrounded her was the only thing I could find that I didn't like... And that I didn't like at all...   
  
    "My son, Shippo, is trying out for the movie and I was force, under contract," I hissed, seeing Sesshomaru in my mind's eye, "to try out, as well. Plus the soundtrack, of course, but that seems to be taking the back burner for the time being... along with all those dreadful concerts I'm sure we'll have to do."   
  
    She laughed out right, shaking her head. "The Himitsu's are the same as always. Sesshomaru's still being his pushy self, huh?"   
  
     "Un. It's so frustrating having him as a boss!" I exclaimed, huffing. "... Though I wouldn't give it up. I love my job."   
  
     "You look like it up on stage, ne? Carefree and all," she sighed, her smile widening to reach her eyes. "Wish it was like that in Hollywood... So, how is Inuyasha holding up? I haven't spoken to him for... ten months- to the day, actually."   
  
    "You kept count?"   
  
    "Of course," she sighed softly as her smile shrank a bit as her eyes lit vaguely with a memory left unknown to me. "You never forget a first love, do you?"   
  
    With this said and scorched into my soul, Kikyou took her leave, opening the door with enough space for her slender body to slip through and casting back one last friendly smile. "Sorry, I have to go get my nose fixed- have a meeting in an hour or so!" she called over her shoulder... but, I didn't really hear- not then...   
  
    I was shaken in the worst way, trembling as I slid slowly to the ground, a hand clutching over my pulsing heart and the other to my cheek. Teeth sunk into my trembling lip; I bit back the cry that rose from my throat. Now, tears brimming the lids of my eyes, my mind cried out in the darkness.   
  
    No... no one ever forgot their first love...   
  
    And I, no matter the reasons given, was in no way my first love's initial sweetheart...   
  
    The frightening part was...   
  
    I didn't trust him enough... My trust for Inuyasha was just on the edge of being complete and here formed a rift in the light of all that exquisite bliss amounting in my life... and I didn't trust him enough to look away when Kikyou offered her heart to him if she chose to do so.   
  
     _'Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so afraid of losing you...'_   
  
    How could I not trust him enough if I knew- just as I knew Shippo loved me- that his love was unconditional and forever withstanding?   
  
    The fact that we, Kikyou and I, were so coincidentally near identical was the first of all problems, and the last of all solutions. And, I guessed, the closest of all tests Inuyasha would endure on this four month trip to Hell.   
  
    I didn't trust Inuyasha... because that trust had never been tested, never needed, never noticed. Sure, I trusted him to protect me, to love me, to stay beside me...   
  
    Without Kikyou showing up.   
  
    And it didn't help that he had become so... well... dead famous- along with being his egotistical self. Even if it was just to rile me up, the whole 'I know I can get whatever I want so I'll take whatever I can' attitude of his (this being displayed with his wandering eyes), it still hurt and made that trust dim all the more... That trust which, at the moment, I was so much in need of.   
  
    Now, along comes Mrs. Heartbreak into my life- sure to somehow wiggle into Inuyasha's- to show me just what it was I lacked.   
  
    "Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, dropping beside me as I looked up, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. I hadn't heard the door open in my silent reminiscing. "What happened- Oh, Kami-sama, tasukete(help)!"   
  
    "Shh! Iie, Sango-chan," I hissed, pulling her inside and locking the door, remaining on the ground. "Don't- I can't let Inuyasha see me like this-!"   
  
    "Have you lost your mind!?" she shrieked, bring a deft hand to my face. "Look at you!"   
  
    "Iie, I'll pass on that, I think," I laughed wryly, trying to push the girl away. "Really, you need to- itai(ouch)!"   
  
    She had brushed the bruise on my cheek, sending a quick wave of hurt through me. The pain was worse than a moment ago and I could feel it swelling as the purpling flesh's colouring extended from its beginning point. It felt as though she'd worn a ring or two and had backhanded me!   
  
    "'Itai', indeed!" she fussed, pulling me to my feet. "Get some cold water on it right now- it looks like it's going to swell your eye shut with it. I'll go get some ice and my make-up kit, but you better tell me what in Kami-sama's name is going on when I get back, understand?"   
  
    I grabbed some paper towels, drenching them in the icy water Sango had twisted from the sink. Nodding and asking her to keep it to herself, I let Sango go, silently praying that Inuyasha stayed away from the restrooms and even father from the woman who sported the broken nose.   
  
    Oddly enough, the silence of the room brought back a poem I'd written oh so long ago... and it saddened me beyond anything else as it quickly summed up the truth.   
  
_Free to feel and free to try   
Free to steal and free to lie   
Free to flee and free to pry   
Free to prick the seeing eye   
  
Free to want and free to know   
Free to stop and free to go   
Free to see and free to owe   
Free to taste the falling snow   
  
Free to wait and free to leave   
Free to sigh and free to breath   
Free to throw and free to 'trieve*   
Free to sob as the heart wreaths   
  
Free to soar into the sky   
Free to bore as night draws nigh   
Free to let me stay close by   
Free to push me to the side_   
  
    This was a poem I'd long since written down on a lonely, bored afternoon when I sat at my desk and my English teacher droned on and on about the letter 'a' and the differences between 'a' and 'the' and 'some'. This poem I'd labeled 'Liberty of Freedom and Life'(Yeah, the title was a little awkward, but I had just got out of Civics class and I was 13)... Now, all I had to say about it was that my feelings were torn by it.   
  
    Inuyasha had the liberty of freedom and life and Kikyou was so close.   
  
_I've gotta do this by myself- I'm pushing all else away   
Can't you see   
I want to do this alone- let me   
Find out in solitary   
What kind of snake creates such a mesmerizing toxin_   
  
    She was the poison... That I knew... But...   
  
    What, or who, was the snake?   
  
    "Kagome-chan," Sango called as she entered the room, taking in a sharp breath at the sight of my face. "Let me get Kagura- onegai(please). Someone else has to know- I can't handle this."   
  
    "Just her."   
  
    Sango walked up beside me and handed me the ice pack she had been fortunate enough to find available. I looked at it questioningly.   
  
    "Stunt doubles get hurt a lot," she said dismissively.   
  
    "You swiped an ice pack!"   
  
    "Sh!" she shushed, waving it way. "I didn't exactly make a clean get away this time."   
  
    "Sango- Kami-sama, save us all!" I shouted. "I have a health stealing manager!"   
  
    "It was only his ankle!"   
  
    "I doubt he's thinking that!"   
  
    "Shh! You'll have people curious!"   
  
    She slammed down her purse on the counter top, glaring at me. I could tell she was thinking something right along the lines of 'and this is the thanks I get!' I barely held back my bark of amusement as she stormed out of the room.   
  
    "I'll bring Kagura back with me- I'll use the old bathroom code, okay?" she asked, locking the door and leaving without an answer.   
  
    With the ice pack pressed to my cheek, I checked my reflection...   
  
     _'Who's she...?'_   
  
    My face was disgustingly twisted. How could one slap do so much damage?   
  
    ... But that slap just marred the surface... The real damage was deeper beneath the skin and even more important...   
  
    Kikyou had damaged my heart... and she hadn't meant it.   
  
    That was the one thing I was sure of- she had unintentionally set me apart from the one I loved with a single softly whispered question in the heat of a memory she'd been reliving. Her eyes told me... just as Ayame's would have...   
  
    She was in love.   
  
    My fingers itched and I absently rubbed them with my free hand. If my fingers itched, I knew Inuyasha's did, too. The absence of our rings made them constantly irritated. It felt... naked...   
  
    Six knocks on the door later found me counting to four in my mind until another two quick raps were played out. I moved to unlock the barrier and ushered the two women inside.   
  
    "Kagome!" Kagura gasped, taking the ice pack from me. "Good Kami-sama, girl- what happened?"   
  
    I backed way into the corner at her voice, worrying my bottom lip as I flinched. I'd never heard her pity anything. Now it frightened me. "I..."   
  
    "You promised me," Sango reprimanded.   
  
    "Now, you have to promise not to tell- and stay calm," I told them both. After they took an oath- literally- I sat on the floor and took the proffered ice pack from Kagura. "When I was at the audition, I had this... premonition of sorts- but in the form of a song... I didn't stop and talk to anyone because I was confused and I came straight here- after I asked how to get here... When I opened the door..."   
  
    My voice trailed off as I looked to the ground, lost in the memory. Shaking my head, I continued. "I didn't think anyone was in here and the door hit someone in the face and broke her nose. When she looked up, she slapped me..."   
  
    "Because you **accidentally** hit her!" Sango screeched, hands fisted at her sides. "The nerve-"   
  
    "Iie! She hit me because I'm, well, me," I ended lamely. "I broke Kikyou's nose."   
  
    The girls gave a startled gasp; Kagura's jaw dropped completely. Another first...   
  
    "Kikyou- as in Kikyou Mikono!?" they said in unison.   
  
    "In the flesh."   
  
    Sango rushed to my side and pulled me into a crushing hug. Over the months, she and Ayame had come to think nothing more than that Inuyasha and Kikyou had, at one time, been together. They didn't know the circumstances of their breakup, so they, in some place at the back of their minds, felt like I did. If they had felt that way so strongly, was it over?   
  
    "I told you already, Kagome-chan," Sango began, pulling me away to look into my eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten- she never had his heart; you carry it- he can't take that back."   
  
    "But if she..."   
  
     _'If she offers her own heart- will he need his?'_   
  


******

  
  
    I spent three hours sitting on the bathroom floor, listening as Inuyasha argued with Kagura about going in the women's bathroom to get me out. Sango stayed with me, applying the makeup as carefully as she could manage, then wiping it off and trying again. Something about the complexion was too dark, or too light.   
  
     Then, after those excruciating moments that Sango was attempting to cover up the bruise, I stood and looked in the mirror...   
  
     The skin was puffed up so bad that even with the make-up, it was easy to tell I had been injured.   
  
     "Oh, god," I whispered, trying my best to speak English to get a better hang of it. "He'll see right through this..."   
  
     "Listen, if he asks about it, tell him you don't want to talk about it," Sango stated, patting me on the back. "Are you sure she wasn't wearing any hand jewelry?"   
  
     "She didn't backhand me," I stated, bringing a steady hand to touch the caked over cheek. "Well, this is going to have to do for now. I just hope that call backs aren't anytime too soon."   
  
     "Un." Sango sighed, then shook her head. "What do you think she is here for anyway?"   
  
     "... Oh, no..."   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     My head was reeling with the thought, the possibility of answers for that single question. I had asked her... and she waved it off with a distracting exclamation that her hand was sore... Yet, I knew the answer, the true answer, without learning it from her...   
  
     "She's Marry."   
  
     "You mean-!?" Sango began, then stopped short in shock. "We have to call Sesshomaru!"   
  
     "No... don't do that," I muttered, shaking my head and starting toward the door. "He'd love the idea of us spending a whole spring with her and I'd rather not give him that type of satisfaction, you know?"   
  
     "Well, Kagura will probably call him anyway just to complain and tell about this little 'event'," Sango pointed out.   
  
     I shrugged and twisted the door handle, steeling myself for the onslaught of questions I knew everyone would have for me. However, the second I was out of the bathroom, an arm was around my waist and I was being held against a rumbling chest of the one man I feared for most.   
  
     "I-Inuyasha!"   
  
     "What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, pulling me back to look me in the eyes. His eyes flashed with alarm.   
  
     "Okaasan!" Shippo cried from somewhere off in the crowd.   
  
     Thankful for a reason to look away, I searched for the boy and found him approaching us with Ayame and Kouga in tow. Miroku and Rin were being pestered by a bored Yura and had decided to follow the others.   
  
     "Shippo-chan," I called back, waving to my son as the group slowly approached. A hand on my upper arms brought me to face Inuyasha. " Nani(what)?"   
  
     "... What happened to you?" he asked, his gaze roaming over the area where Sango had been working on. "Your face-"   
  
     I had to stop him, and I had a question I needed to have answered, so this was the first thing I whispered. "How well do you trust me?"   
  
     Inuyasha frowned, narrowing already half closed eyes. He seemed to be trying to answer his own question before replying to mine. What was he looking for, exactly? The answer I wanted to hear or the answer he wanted to know? The way his eyes glinted, I'd opt for the first.   
  
     "Please, tell me the truth," I whispered, holding up a hand to stop the approaching group. They obeyed, curiosity showing clearly on their faces. "I want to know the truth, Inuyasha."   
  
     "What's this about?" he implored, breaking eye contact to look at Shippo who squeaked in return.   
  
     "Inuyasha... just tell me- how well do you trust me?" I asked again, putting an attentive hand to his cheek to bring his gaze around to my own. "How well?"   
  
     "Enough to put my life in your hands, obviously," he snorted. My eyes darkened at his flippancy. "Now, what is this about?"   
  
     "What makes you so sure you can trust me?" I asked, hearing a startled gasp from Sango and a quiet 'Kagome, don't,' from Kagura. "What don't you trust me about? When did you last think that I'd leave you- or that I didn't care- or that I wasn't faithful to you?"   
  
     Inuyasha's eyes widened at each query, disbelief and self reflection in his eyes. His lips moved to let words clumsily stumble pass in a rush. "What are you talking about- I've always trusted you. There isn't anything for me not to trust... I have no reason to believe that I can't..."   
  
     My heart sunk. If he trusted me so fully and I couldn't return it... what right did I have to hold his trust so well...?   
  
     "If you trust me so well," I mumbled, looking at my feet as tears formed, "then don't ask about today. I'll tell you when the time is right and not a moment sooner."   
  
     I couldn't look up to meet his eyes...   
  
     I couldn't let him see my tears...   
  
     I didn't deserve his trust...   
  
     Where was love without a person knowing they could forever trust in the bond?   
  


******

  
  
     I was amazed he didn't ask anything, and baffled as to why he kept so far away. After I told him to practically mind his own business, he turned away and left to speak with Kouga and Miroku, who had nearly attached himself completely to Sango.   
  
     No one asked...   
  
     And I couldn't say it hurt... because it tore me apart.   
  
     Did no one really care enough to question me...? Or did they just trust me that much?   
  
     Now, sitting on the edge of the hotel's bed in the room I shared with my son, Rin, and Inuyasha, I stared at the ground, replaying everything once again.   
  
     Kikyou... she hadn't meant to hurt me... had she? It seemed reflexive and not purposeful... but she had brushed it off without any form of apology. She hadn't told me what she was doing at the building, but...   
  
     I already knew... As soon as Sango had asked, I understood everything- the foreshadowing, the confused feelings of needing to be called back for tryouts, the appearance of my rival (unofficial and unknown until now)- and the reason made me nauseous...   
  
    Jack yipped from his spot beside my foot, causing a small smile to pull at my lips. "Oi, how are you doing, little guy?" I asked, picking the pup up and setting him on my lap, petting him as my previous thoughts returned.   
  
    My thoughts...:   
  
     If I was May-   
  
     She was Marry...   
  
     Now... I just had to wonder...   
  
     Inuyasha- Henry or Terry...   
  
     I shuttered, cold seeping through me. Even if he wasn't Terry, my supposed 'lover' who was with Marry in truth, the prospect of him being Henry was unbearable. Maybe I should just run and deal with a four month tour session around the great expanse known as America and hope that I didn't encounter any more of Marry...   
  
     "How can you be so heartless?" I whispered. Oh, how I wanted so much to fling this question at her I hopes it burned flesh on contact... "How can I be so heartless... I really am self righteous, aren't I?"   
  
     The empty room refused to answer the strained question, Jack had fallen asleep, and only the soft whistle from the wind out side of the closed windows was heard. I was glad for the absence of two rambunctious children and the trusting singer I was brooding over. Then again, how could I be happy at the vacancy that made me think so often and about such hurtful things?   
  
    I set the puppy on the bed comforter, watching it sleep soundlessly. If only everything could be so peaceful...   
  
     _'You're May,'_ my mind instructed as it pulled me to my feet and tore my gaze from the serene display. _'Imagine it... Everything you feel...   
  
     'I could finally get everything off my chest and ask the questions I need to know the answer to...'
_ I thought. _'I can learn what would drive her to hurt him... if she really loved him...'_   
  
     I sighed. So, this was the undone something, huh- getting the poison out of my system?   
  
     The snake...   
  
     Was it love?   
  
     Trust?   
  
     .... Inuyasha?   
  
     ...Another person?   
  
     ...A different feeling?   
  
     Why was I still thinking about this!?   
  
     "Argh! I'm so fed up with this!" I shouted, whirling around on my heel and leaving the hotel room. I refused to let Jack's small yelp of surprise calm me. "Why do I always do this to myself!? I make everything so hard for me and everyone else! It's not right- why can't I just tell them all about-"   
  
     My sentence was cut short by a enraged shriek and the sound of wood hitting a skull. I blanched. Sango really was a violent person...   
  
     "Okaasan?" a voice drifted up to my ears from the end of the hall. Shippo was walking toward me with wide eyes. "Um, I don't think Miroku-san is going to be awake any time soon."   
  
     _'Miroku-san? That's a first...'_   
  
    "What happened?" I asked dryly, lifting the 10 year old and grunting. "Boy, you're getting too heavy for me."   
  
     Shippo giggled and wrapped him arms around my neck. "Miroku-san suggested Ayame-san and Kouga-san share a room and Kagura-san, Yura-san, and San-san stay with him."   
  
     "Kami-sama, will he never learn?" I muttered. "... and what is it with this '-san' stuff?"   
  
     "Kagome," a voice called from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha as he emerged from Kouga's room. "I need to talk to you."   
  
     _'What...?'_ He didn't seem angry, he wasn't even really somber. In truth, he almost looked sly and humored by something out of my reach. "About...?" I prompted, putting Shippo down and nudging him down the hall.   
  
     "Um... let's say... oh, what is it in English," he muttered, furrowing a brow in thought as he walked by me and motioned for me to follow. "Well... Darn it! What's the word!?"   
  
     "How should I know?" I giggled, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. I wanted so hard for us to stay at least semi-normal. I guess he understood that, since he laughed, then shook his head. "Are you going to keep wondering on the word or will you tell me flat out?"   
  
     Before he answered, we had entered the hotel's main room and were walking into the lobby.   
  
     ... Sango didn't look like her normal self, huffing and puffing in exhaustion from lifting a table to slam down on Miroku's head. She was usually fine after something like that...   
  
     Kagura moved to stand in front of Inuyasha and me, looking from one of us to the other. "Have you noticed something... peculiar... about Sango lately? Do you think she's catching a cold?"   
  
     "Ah! I remember now," Inuyasha whispered, snapping his fingers and turning me to look in his eyes. "We need to talk."   
  
     I mentally slapped my forehead at the statement when I realized he was waiting for me to prompt him again. "About?"   
  
     "Adultery."   
  
     My mind froze as I looked into his smiling face, my eye beginning to twitch. _'He's smiling about something like that!'_ I wanted to cry, but from the confusion and conclusions swirling around in my head. _'He wouldn't cheat on me! He has to be talking about something else... Yes, that's it! He meant to say another word!'_   
  
     "Are you sure you mean 'adultery'?" I asked. "I think you're confusing it with something else."   
  
     "Iie," he muttered, switching back to our native tongue at the odd looks we were getting for using the word. "I know what you're thinking- that's not it. I mean..."   
  
     He trailed off as he looked over to his fallen friend and winced. Miroku wouldn't be waking up any time soon... Good thing we didn't have another concert for the next three days- Kagura had told us earlier that she found a paper posted at the local post office that our next performance would be in three days. Already completely sold out, too...   
  
     However, these weren't the first thoughts to come to my mind as I saw Sango kneel next to the drummer and sigh, putting a hand to her temples and rubbing away a headache.   
  
     Sango... was acting so fragile... Maybe she did have a cold...   
  
     "You think... Iie, never!" I hissed under my breath as I turned to look at Inuyasha. "I know Sango better than that- and I trust Miroku."   
  
     "... You don't know your friend," Inuyasha chuckled. Asking Kagura to watch over the two in the middle of the lobby floor, Inuyasha turned me around and dragged me back toward the corridor with our rooms. "I was talking to Kouga-"   
  
     "Obviously, seeing as how you were in his room."   
  
     "- and he said a few things that caught my attention-"   
  
     "Amazing," I said, dryly.   
  
     "-and I thought you'd like to know-"   
  
     "I figured as much or you-"   
  
     "- that our friends are devious, lying, sneaky little people who break promises very easily," he finished, stopping in front of our room and looking at me with cold eyes.   
  
     "What do you mean?" I asked, my mind flashing to Sango vowing not to tell a soul about the bathroom incident. "Who's betraying who?"   
  
     "Sango's betraying us all, as is Miroku," Inuyasha hissed, but his eyes didn't hold the vehement sheen his voice projected.   
  
     "How so?"   
  
     Inuyasha opened the door to the hotel room and motioned for me to enter. I did, flipping on the light and moving to sit in a chair, propping my feet up on an unpacked clothing bag. The singer went straight to the bathroom, emerging seconds later with a brush in hand, calling me over with a flick of his hand as he sat on the edge of a bed.   
  
     "You're spoiling me," I muttered, moving so that he could run the brush through my hair. "And you're not telling me what you're talking about."   
  
     Inuyasha was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, I jumped lightly. "What is love, to you?"   
  
     "Love," I repeated, looking at my naked hands. I missed my wedding ring... Damn Sesshomaru and his rules! "Love, to me, is a word that symbolizes an inexpressible feeling. It isn't limited to lovers or family and friends. It's a feeling that fills the void of a dark abyss, almost, lighting it with bright and flawless hues... My love is precious to me... because it cannot be put into words and it means something different to me than it may mean to anyone else."   
  
     "And the circumstance?" he wondered. I didn't need him to expand on that.   
  
     "... Trust..."   
  
     Inuyasha was silent again, before putting the brush down and pulling me up into his lap. "And you don't trust me. Not enough in your own mind."   
  
     It was heartbreaking, to hear that from him as if he understood it so well. It hurt me to know that he was feeling hurt at the lack of something so precious in my own mind.   
  
     He knew me too well...   
  
     And it hurt to know I knew him just as well... and felt the way I did.   
  
     I loved him- that would forever and for always be true and evident in my life- and I couldn't live without him. I had already tried that and I barely lasted those few weeks apart.   
  
     I loved him and I wouldn't deny it or let my heart be pulled back...   
  
     But I hadn't exactly put my heart in his hands, yet.   
  
     "I hate myself," I whispered quietly, clutching on to his shirt as I curled into a ball. "I hate my mind - I hate this. I'm so sorry," I cried, tears forming, but refusing to flow.   
  
     Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me, his legs moving to encircle me as well. He became my shield from the world in this way, blocking every harmful thing from me.   
  
     But he couldn't block my mind from tearing me apart.   
  
     "Trust takes time," he muttered, though his words seemed forced and almost resentful. "Just slow down and let it take time. I'm not pushing you."   
  
     "How can you act like this is nothing," I asked, pushing away from the man. "I gave my vows to you and I'm sitting here telling you I can't back them up- and after all we've gone through- and after you give me everything without thought about how it could hurt you in the end."   
  
     "I trust you," he said, smiling.   
  
     "I wish you didn't," I whimpered, blinking the water from my eyes.   
  
     "Only because you wouldn't feel so guilty," he replied, laughing lightly. "And I would take it back just to lessen your guilt, if I could. You know that."   
  
     I watched his amber eyes, love and sadness swimming around freely. I hated that I'd made that cursed sunset reappear in those golden orbs. Laughter seemed dull from him, almost pained in a way. He was trying so hard to help by holding up that sickening familiar front of being okay.   
  
     "I love you," I stated softly, watching as the emotions darkened in his eyes. Yes, I'd hurt him dearly. "I will always love you..."   
  
     "Can you love without trust?"   
  
     I crawled out of his lap and stood in the middle of the floor, maintaining eye contact the entire time. I was going to spell it out for him, but another thought came to mind and I smiled. He raised an eyebrow in half interest and half irritation.   
  
     "I have a song for you," I stated. His attention gained intensity at that moment, his eyes returning slowly to the brightness it had held before the audition. "Think of it as a message... one I received this afternoon... Just listen and tell me what you think it means."   
  
     He nodded. Taking a deep breath, I recited the lyrics, watching as his face contorted and twisted each time a new thought washed over him. When I was finished, a single word was pulled from his throat.   
  
     "Dark."   
  
     "Dangerous," I said.   
  
     "Determined."   
  
     I thought for a while. "Daring. Destructive. Disturbing. Deep. Demanding." At this, the singer nodded. "So, what do you get from it?"   
  
     "It sounds like the answer to your problem," he chuckled. "You still have something to do before you can trust me completely- though, what that something is, I'll never know."   
  
     "What about the snake?"   
  
     "Are any of those other songs of yours as meaningful?" he implored, stretching and lying back on the bed, his fingers laced behind his head. "Any mysterious meaning behind them?"   
  
     "I don't think so," I mumbled, crawling my way to lay beside him, propping myself up with an elbow. "I never sang anything like that before."   
  
     "It was an interesting melody- entrancing, almost... haunting," he muttered, looking at me with a grin. "You know," he began, wiggling his eyebrows, "it's almost exactly like you. You'll forever haunt me."   
  
     I shot him a flat look. "Okay, enough playing. What do you get from it?"   
  
     "It sounds like a warning, and, like I said, the answer to your whole trust-dilemma," he answered, brushing an invisible speck off the shoulder of my shirt. "... It reminds me... of... of the way you asked me about Kikyou."   
  
     My mind, once again, screeched to a halt. "Kikyou?"   
  
     "Yeah," he muttered, shrugging. "It's just, the air around you kind of went... I don't know... confused and lost... and frightened."   
  
     It was my turn to shrug. "It scares me when something like that just plants itself in my mind."   
  
     "Completely understandable," he chuckled. "Well, let's hope that 'undone something' is over with soon, ya?"   
  
     "Hai," I giggled, blocking the hurt from my voice as my mind contradicted my words. _'Iie... I don't want to have to face it...'_   
  
     "Anyway, about that whole adultery thing..."   
  
     Exactly how many times is my mind going to suddenly stop working in a day's time?   
  
     "Yeah?"   
  
     "... I think... Kouga and I, we've noticed something odd..." he said, pulling me down to rest my head against his chest. "... We think... you might want to talk about this with Ayame, but... We think..."   
  
     "You think...?"   
  
     "We think Sango's pregnant."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
A/N: Wow, a lot happened in this chapter... I really didn't mean for Inuyasha to figure this out so soon, but it just happened- I mean about Kagome's whole 'trust-dilemma' thing(by the way, Kagome's officially an idiot in this story- not trusting Inuyasha. Gods, she has to be denser than he is in the Anime. I mean, seriously!). And- oh, God! Sango, pregnant! 0,o' That would mean... Bad Houshi-sama(Monk-respectful title)! Bad Taijiya- san(Mr. or Mrs.)! They aren't married yet! Maybe she really does have a cold, though... Hm...   
  
*sigh* *rubs temples* I feel so worn out right now... Maybe it's because every two days I'm home from school throwing up... Not that you need to know that... *sighs* Plus, I'm going to be gone from the 17-21 at a taxidermy competition, so I won't be able to write anymore chapters... Anyway, I don't know what just happened, but I'll work with it. It seems I never really follow along with my plans, huh?   
  
Well, please review. I love to hear from readers-send me an email if you don't feel like reviewing for whatever reason. I'm glad to be of any help, so if you have any questions, feel free to contact me. ^_^   
  
Sayonara, minna! (For those of you wondering why I am changing this, Pantwinny has informed me that, technically, 'ja ne' means 'isn't that so'. Thanks for the info, Pantwinny! ^_^ But, you know I'll still be using Ja ne- it's like a uniform closing for me- I have to have it!) 


	4. A Dandy Hello From A Creepy Fellow Shows...

**Disclaimer: I never owned Inuyasha and I admit I wish I do, but I know I won't and I know I can't, yet I still wish it was true... So you no sue?**   
  
A/N: As promised, chapter 4 is up and running... well, not literally, of course... but you know what I mean!   
  
Anyway, before I start the story, I'd like to dedicate this chapter and all its... um... glorified 'agnst-ish-y-ness' (don't know if it can be considered angst or not- tell me what you think later, k?) to StarLightKagome (Kat), formerly known as Kagome44. ((((She was recently temporarily banned for reasons both ludicrous and non-understandable. It seems she did something wrong with her summary of Keeping Secrets(now known as Deadly Secrets) which, in no way, violated any of the few rules us authors must go by)))) On March 20th, which I had originally planned to post this on, but seeing as how I will be without computer access for a whole FIVE DAYS and can't post then, it is her 13th birthday! *throws confetti* Yayya! Happy Early Birthday to you Kat- even with this mess! Hope you have a good birthday! ^_^   
  
Everyone, do me a little favor, please, and help me wish her a happy birthday since I can't do it properly and give her a few reviews, please, please, onegai! ((And especial for the ridiculous accusation that makes no sense whatsoever.)) Her story House Cleaning, which is edited by yours truly, is a sure to make you laugh and Deadly Secrets is out to a wondrous start! Onegai, minna, go at least check them out and wish her a happy birthday- or sympathies for the unfortunate turn of events.   
  
Now that my dedication is done, I have a quick note for you, syncron:   
ARIGATOU! You are the first person to really give me any kind of criticism and I am so glad that you have. I thought I was doing that too much, also- and that comment on 'this, that, and the other' brought about a really good point. No one else seemed to note that and it kinda made me a bit disappointed. That isn't something written often and I honestly don't think it should be used like I have used it- self-contradictory, huh? I understand the dialogue has been really... um... descriptive to the point of- STOP ALREADY... and you're the only one to even point it out. Again, arigatou. You've helped a lot. I'll try and do better, okay? ^_^   
  
Also, thank you Caitlin6767 for clearing up that! Goin Under is actually by Demonchic-k, so that story is now up on my fav list as well. Check it out!- it really hasn't been updated in a while, but it looks promising!   
  
Promoters will be up next chapter along with new WNB stats.   
  
Let's get on with the story, ya?   
  
Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
_Title: Me?   
**Chapter: A Dandy Hello From A Creepy Fellow Shows 'His' Trust Is All But Mellow**_   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    ~ Okay... Pause, rewind, replay, pause, rewind, replay, pause... Now, after you're absolutely certain you've heard the man beneath you correctly, your mind completely refuses to work. Again, the only thing you're wondering is how many times your brain is going to just suddenly freeze and reject the process known as thinking. It couldn't be possible... could it be? You better ask for him to repeat himself, just in case... Well, ask already! ~   
  
     Gingerly pushing myself away from Inuyasha, I sat up and gazed at him through widened eyes. Man, I needed my ears cleaned!   
  
     "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," I lied, frowning. "You think Sango's pregnant?" He nodded. "That's not possible!" I sputtered, leaping off the bed to stand. "I know my friend- she would have told me by now!"   
  
     "Not if she didn't already realize it," Inuyasha snorted, rolling over to lay on his stomach and look away. "And it's only a guess, anyway."   
  
     "She hasn't- she wouldn't- they aren't-!"   
  
     I found myself stopping, unable to create a full sentence as the day played through in my mind once more... Sango had been sick in the morning, sure, but that could have only been from airsickness. She did seem to be unusually happy when Miroku was around. Actually, she kind of glowed when he was- but I thought that might have been because Miroku had proposed just a short while ago- a week, to the day ...   
  
     Then, that moment in the lobby, she was drained of energy so easily...   
  
    Jack chose that moment to materialize beside Inuyasha, yipping for attention. The singer laughed lightly, ruffling the pup's fur. "That's what I mean," said Inuyasha, sitting up and ruffling his own hair before continuing. "They aren't telling us everything. I honestly think Miroku proposed the day I did, but that's just me. Kouga says he noticed Miroku being extra careful with the whole groping thing and hasn't touched any one else since Yura- beside Sango, of course."   
  
    "Sango wouldn't allow it, though. She isn't that kind of person..."   
  
    "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble," Inuyasha chuckled, "but if she is pregnant, it wasn't Miroku who started it."   
  
    My eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
    "He would have bragged already." Inuyasha flashed a grin. I gawked.   
  
    "You didn't!"   
  
    "Maybe." He looked from the corner of his eyes in a sly 'maybe not' manner. Jack yelped, nipping playfully at the singer's fingers that had pinched his lip.   
  
    "You 'maybe' shouldn't have," I muttered, trying not to laugh at the small duel between the two 'dogs'. I sat on the bed opposite to him, huffing and glaring as my arms crossed over my chest in my grumpiest stance- the stance I mastered by the many times I'd seen Inuyasha do it. "That's just wrong!"   
  
    "You know..." Inuyasha turned serious suddenly, leaving Jack to pounce around the bed and attack the helpless, defenseless, and- dare I say- senseless pillows... Right... "... I have a feeling we won't have to wait long to find out."   
  
    I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes. "I'm tired."   
  
    "Too tired to-"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "- get over here instead of making me carry your *coughheavycough* ass off the kids' bed," he finished as I glowered through narrowed lids. "Sorry- something caught in my throat."   
  
    "*sigh* That's was rather mean of you..." I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him, which Jack contently chewed away at. We'd have to break him of that... Wait... was he even house trained!?   
  
    "Well?"   
  
    I was quiet a while before I closed my eyes and answered sleepily, "... It seems my 'heavy ass' is dead weight right now."   
  
******   
  
    "Kuso!" was the first word to oh, so pleasantly- note my sarcasm- greet my now comprehending ears. "This is ridiculous- SHIPPO! Brat, get back here with that!"   
  
    Opening my eyes and rubbing the ever-so annoying goop from my eyes- I hate that 'sleep' crap!(A/N: By the way, does anyone know what it's really called? -_-;)-, I tuned in to the world around me to find the room in complete disarray.   
  
    Inuyasha, who was clad in nothing but a pair of 'Kiss Me' boxers (A/N: O.o), was bounding around the room trying to tackle a giggling boy with ruffled brown hair, Jack hot on his heels. Rin sat on her bed with a wide grin and slightly glazed eyes. She probably just woke up as well. Shippo held Inuyasha's leather pants in one hand and tan tank-top in the other.   
  
     " Mou(jeez), Inuyasha," I muttered, shaking my head slowly.   
  
     "Bit-" my glare cut him off half way "-witch, you're not being any help, here! Sesshomaru set us up with another interview and I NEED MY PANTS," he yelled, launching over the chair to catch the squealing boy.   
  
     "Again?" I wailed, clutching the pillow to my chest and crying, giant tears trickling from my eyes- a little trick I was testing for the first time. ^_^   
  
     Shippo was instantly beside me, patting my arm as his eyes gained size, fright and concern in those cinnamon orbs. Inuyasha, also having forgotten about the fight, was at my other side, searching my gaze for an answer. Rin just sat on her bed, her head slowly turning to look at me, her grin still as big as ever- in a dazed sort of way.   
  
    ... Jack yipped for attention... and yipped, and yipped, and... oh, then he started biting my toes... wonderful. I'd have to remember to keep all of my shoes out of his reach... Not that I care- me not being a shoe/dress/or make-up person.   
  
     "Okaasan?" Shippo whispered, turning to look at Inuyasha. "What's wrong with her? What happened?"   
  
     "Nothing," I said calmly, picking the leather pants and shirt from the boy's grip and tossing them to the stunned singer as my tears instantly evaporated. "Just that I feel like sleeping a few more minutes and you two had to wake me up with that racket just to say I have an interview to go to."   
  
     Shippo gawked at me, turning his gaze from me to the singer who did the exact same thing... until Inuyasha smirked and stuck his tongue out- _'real mature, Inu'_. So much for getting along...   
  
     "Oneechan?" Rin asked as I laid back down to listen to the battle waging near the bathroom... and then I heard the water running... and Inuyasha yelping... Oh, Kami save us.   
  
     "Nani, Rin-chan?"   
  
     Shippo emerged from the bathroom at this point, drenched... that confused me. Didn't Inuyasha get pushed into the water?   
  
     "Shippo-chan, what happened!?" I cried, jumping up to check the boy over for any injuries.   
  
     "Inuyasha pushed me in the tub and I pushed him back..." then the boy's face broke into a toothy grin. "His leg went in the toilet."   
  
o.0   
  
Ewww....   
  
     Clearing my throat (after unsuccessfully holding back a cringe of disgust) and calmly telling Shippo to change into dryer clothes- which he refused to do with Rin in the room-, I turned back to the silently awaiting teen. " Ima(now), what were you going to ask?"   
  
     Rin shook her head to rid it of her thoughts, Jack stalking about her in his merry morning mood. "What's a bit-witch?"   
  
-_-;   
  
     "Eheheheh..." So innocent...   
  


******

  
  
     "Um... this is a mansion," I stated clearly, looking up at the towering building in front of us. "Did you guys happen to notice... that it's a mansion... A mansion, people..."   
  
     "Yes, Kagome, we noticed."   
  
    I spun on my heel, sticking my tongue out at the singer who smirked playfully.   
  
    "Well, this will be interesting," said Sango as Ayame squealed in glee and drug us forward. "If I make it without my arm being pulled out of my socket, that is."   
  
     Ayame didn't hear, continuing to rush toward the newly built mansion. It seemed new, at least, with the modern building materials and the fresh white paint. I still stared, anyway. The place may not look like something anyone would waste millions on constructing, but... sugoi(wow), it was big!   
  
     "Ayame!" Kouga called, instantly making the woman stop in her tracks to turn and look at the bass player. "You're over reacting."   
  
     Talk about crushing a girls feelings...   
  
     Kouga trampled hers.   
  
     Ayame deflated immediately, looking at the ground with pursed lips. "Gomen. I got carried away again, didn't I?"   
  
     Sango and I glared at the man before tugging Ayame's sleeves. "Not at all!"   
  
     "This place is, ne(like), so awesome!" Sango added, clutching the girl's arm with a giggle and rushing forward.   
  
     "Hai! Just look at it! I bet it has a Jacuzzi and everything!" I pointed, cheering at the flowers around the house with a smile. "Look! It's an iris, Iris!" (A/N: Again, Ayame=Iris...)   
  
     "Aha!" Ayame cried, bending to pluck the flower from its spot before Sango stopped her.   
  
     "Wait-!"   
  
     "No, be my guest," a voice called casually from the doorway. A male voice...   
  
     _'Oh, soooooooo not good!'_ my mind sang, doing flips over and over again.   
  
     The man standing in the mansion's entrance was a pure-bred Japanese male with long flowing, and slightly wavy, black hair and sky blue eyes to boot. His nose was just the right size to look petite, yet not feminine. Lips of frosted roses, one's that flashed a more than friendly smile to Ayame and showing perfect white teeth, completed the 29-year-old's facade (though you couldn't tell he was a day over 21).   
  
     "... Ryu?"   
  
     I turned my head sharply to glare Kouga into the ground. My warning was obviously noticed as his head snapped to the side and a hurt look crossed his countenance before he pulled himself together. When he gazed back my way, he had pasted a hardened, almost indifferent, expression in place.   
  
     "Ayame, it's good to see you again," he greeted, sliding his eyes over each of us in turn. "Well, come in, come in. I have a bit of news for you-" his gaze landed on me "- and Sesshomaru sent me a few documents for... you, I think," he mumbled, looking to Miroku. "Inuyasha, right?"   
  
     _'What a creep- knowing me and not Inuyasha... Wierdo...'_   
  
     "Miroku, actually," the drummer corrected, patting Inuyasha on the back. "This is the man you're looking for."   
  
     Ryu gave a curt nod, "excuse my mistake- I'm not one for keeping in touch with the latest music groups. I rarely listen to music of any kind," and gestured for us to enter.   
  
     The exterior of the mansion was nothing in comparison to the interior. It was exotic, in a sense, with beautiful blooming bushes and potted plants. Two curving stairs left the ground floor to expand to the next story where multiple doors could be found; a chandelier took up the space a third story would have occupied. To my left an entryway opened into what looked to be a billiard room, pool table and all. To my right was the dinning hall.   
  
     "Here," Ryu's voice drifted by, subconsciously turning me toward him as he placed the iris Ayame had earlier been entranced with into her hair, tucked behind her ear. "It's beautiful on you."   
  
     Ayame blushed and stuttered a 'thank you'. Kouga's facade darkened more. The only thing I was happy about with this whole situation was the lack of Yura, Kagura, and two hyper active children. (A/N: You may want to remember that sentence... for later... WAY later...)   
  
     "Well, let us continue, shall we?"   
  
     With a suppressed sigh, I grabbed Kouga's arm, looping my own through his and leaning on his shoulder. "Calm down, Kouga. She won't leave you for anyone."   
  
     He brushed me off before stalking away to stand beside the woman who followed Ryu like a puppy on a leash. Ouch... What a sight to see- your love going for someone else, even if not really 'going' for someone else...   
  
     "Oi," Inuyasha called, his arm draping across my slumped shoulders. "What do you think this is all about?"   
  
     Following Miroku and Sango, I thought through the possibilities...   
  
     Is it just me, or am I doing that a lot lately?   
  
     And, every time I come up with an answer, I don't want to think about it.   
  
     "... Don't you dare," I hissed beneath my breath, glaring daggers at Ryu's back.   
  
     "Nani?" Inuyasha whispered. When I shook the question off, he sighed and left my side to try and cheer up Kouga.   
  
     Once everyone was settled down, seated as usual- boys with boys and girls with girls- and slightly relaxed, I approached the only standing man, Ryu. If I was right...   
  
     "Yes?" he asked, raising a brow at my immediacy.   
  
     Looking him in the eyes, tilting my head to the side, I asked the questioned that would save us hours of the useless chatter of beating around the bush and, more likely than not, give Inuyasha a heart attack. "Henry or Terry?"   
  
     Ayame and Sango gasped, both clutching the cushions beneath them. Inuyasha snarled, but kept it down to a minimum... for the situation. Kouga and Miroku just stared at me with wide eyes.   
  
     Ryu chuckled light-heartedly, scratching the back of his neck. "You're quicker than I thought."   
  
     "Are you saying you thought I was slow?" I mumbled, placing my hands on my hips.   
  
     "Of course not!" He waved the accusation away and smiled the smile that won him the academy award for 'best new actor'. Or, as Ayame, Sango, and I call it, the 'Worlds Hottest Hit'... Don't ever mention that to Kouga- good Kami, don't!   
  
     _'First impression over and done with- weird, twisted, lying, yet sexy man with quick reflexes and faster acting abilities that help cover up anything... Final analysis- Don't like him...'_   
  
     "Well, I guess that's done with," he announced, turning to Inuyasha with an extended hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself."   
  
     _'Very conceited- probably thinking to himself, 'though you all know who I am','_ I thought, slicing him through with my laser-like glare. However, I couldn't help but feel I was missing something...   
  
     Inuyasha took the offered hand and shook, a smirk in place- at my attitude toward the man, no doubt. "Inuyasha Himitsu."   
  
     "Ryu Itoshi," he replied.   
  
     "Oh, is that your name?" Inuyasha quirked, his brows lifting in surprise.   
  
     Ryu, for the first time, started. Like, someone didn't know him, oh Kami! Someone call an ambulance, he's having a heart attack!   
  
     Seriously...   
  
     "Kouga Ookami," grunted Kouga, not bothering to shake Ryu's hand.   
  
     "Miroku Mujaki, friendly wondering Monk," he stated, puffing his chest with pride as everyone looked at him flatly. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Itoshi."   
  
     Sango snorted, and held her hand out to Ryu. "Sango Taijiya, their current overseer."   
  
     Ryu had an appreciative smile on his face as he shook my friend's hand, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Sorry, couldn't help it."   
  
     Sango's face held no hint of a blush, but her eyes held an odd glint that stated clearly for the man to keep his hands away from her. He didn't get it, though... and kept her hand in his while his other hand brushed yet another strand out of the way and behind her ear. Sango smiled and reclaimed her grasped limb.   
  
     "Can you tell me where the restroom is?" she asked. I could practically hear that 'I think I'll just go throw up now' thought running through her head.   
  
     "First door above the left stair case."   
  
     She bowed slightly before brushing by Ayame to grab my sleeve and drag me away. Here's where it hit me and I swore I saw the ton of bricks walking away with an innocent whistle... I stopped her and turned back finally realizing just what that large loop hole was...   
  
     "Ryu, you didn't answer my question- Henry or Terry?" I called, turning to look at him, a warning evident in my voice.   
  
     He looked thoughtful for a moment, then smirked. "Just consider me the bad guy."   
  
     _'Terry... oh no...'_   
  
     I let myself be pulled away at this point. I couldn't help the sudden chill that went down my spine and caused me to shiver, my whole body wracking with uncontrolled tremors...   
  
     Remember how I had mentioned Terry was my supposed 'lover'...?   
  
     Let's just say, that was the only scene, if I got the part, that I was so not looking forward to. Really not looking forward to... (A/N: No, she will not actually sleep with him- but you'll see it's... close to that bad...)   
  
     "Oh, just shoot me now," I cried as Sango and I reached the bathroom door. (A/N: heheh. -_-   
     "What?" Sango asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
0.o;   
  
     _'She didn't read the script?'_ I thought, blinking a couple of times. "Sango, you might want to read the story line- I mean it. Really, really, really mean it."   
  
     "What's so bad?" she mumbled, pushing the door open and sighing. "Well, it isn't stalls like I though it would be... Hold that thought, 'kay? I'll be out in a sec."   
  
     I nodded numbly, watching as she disappeared through the door. Turning around to take in the hall of the second floor, I couldn't contain a squeak of delight as I bound down the corridor to the only room with no doors. A display room...   
  
     A display room, as in, ancient artifacts and assorted antique weapons. There were various swords, as could be expected, along with Japanese ninja weapons- such as the throwing stars, doku-fun (A/N: poisonous gas used by Sango in the series), and others- and a few of the first gun models. The room was decorated in paintings of vast landscapes, battle grounds, and, oddly, of a certain jewel legend I had recently read about- the Shikon no Tama. (A/N: I don't think this will have anything to do with this fic at all... but, you know me, I write without any real outlines. *sighs*) Then, like the entrance hall, there were more exotic plants, a few vases, some arrow heads, a nice neat row of ancient scrolls and books, and a few plates of armor.   
  
     "Sugoi!" I ran forward, impervious to anything other than the books and scrolls I was scanning over. Then I was at the armor, next, the weapons, and, before Sango decided to rush in and destroy my fun, finally the paintings.   
  
    Wait... was that a security camera in the corner...?   
  
    Of course, being the baka I am, I waved... Umm... yeah...   
  
     "Oh my..."   
  
     I turned with a grin to my gaping friend. "It's amazing!" I exclaimed in perfect English. She scowled. "What?"   
  
     "You don't have to flaunt your bilingual advantage all the time," she hissed in Japanese.   
  
     "Lo siento," I grumbled, sticking my tongue out playfully. (A/N: Spanish for 'I'm sorry'. ^_^ This will be the only point... I think... with Spanish in it at all. Gomen! I couldn't help it!)   
  
     "You better be sorry," she smirked, tugging my sleeve. "Remember, I'm the expert with Spanish- you better not one-up me on that."   
  
     "Wouldn't dream of it."   
  
     Of course, I wasn't going to crush her ego by telling her I already did know more... That would just be cruel.   
  
     "Ima, what was the matter with Ryu being 'the bad guy'?" Sango asked, pulling me back to the awaiting group, who, by the sounds of it, weren't actually concerned in the least to continue being the 'awaiting' group. They were already discussing everything.   
  
     "... That kissing scene with Ayame and Ryu," I began, stopping her just before we entered the 'meeting'. "... Let's just say, you see more than just lips on lips and hands around the waist..." Again, I shuttered. "You do know what 'heavy petting' is, right?"   
  
     Sango searched her memory for the English slang and promptly paled as she stumbled across the expression. "Yeah, see, we're calling Sesshomaru and calling this **off**!" she hissed, reaching in her pocket for her cell phone only to come up empty handed. "This is too much- why didn't you say something before!?"   
  
     "... I need this," I muttered, looking at the ground. "Not that scene- but..."   
  
     "No- I don't care anymore! It doesn't matter," Sango seethed, dragging me into the room. "So what- _she_'s here (followed by a chorus of "who's here?")- but that is not going to happen! You," she spat, pointing at Ryu, "are despicable!"   
  
    The man flashed a startled appearance, alarm and confusion written on his face as his hands slowly slipped from their place in his hair, since he had previously been running them through as he spoke.   
  
     "Sango! Stop this!"   
  
     Sango's nostrils flared as she looked at me in disbelief. "Iie! I won't- you aren't going through _that_ with _him_!"   
  
     Quite understandably, as no one had read the script save for me, Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded and a little reddened- with anger or embarrassment at our overseer's actions, I couldn't tell which; Kouga was watching dazedly, Ayame standing behind him, staring out the window without so much as a glance our way; Miroku was just as pale as Sango, gripping Inuyasha's shoulder. That confused Inuyasha even more.   
  
     "What's going on?" he barked, looking from me, to Sango, to Ryu, then back around before settling his gaze on the man next to him. "Miroku- what's wrong with you?"   
  
     "I-I think we need to leave... Kouga, Ayame, why don't you get the information and tell us later- we have another meeting, remember?" Miroku rambled on, giving everyone an even look. "That hospital donation thing- giving blood," he told Ryu, ushering everyone out of the room in a rush.   
  
     _'My head is spinning...'_   
  
     Before I had so much as taken another breath, I was in the back of the limo and crushed up against Sango who was shaking in rage. Miroku was still pale as a ghost.   
  
     "What the- what's going on!?" Inuyasha bellowed as Myouga sent the limo flying down the long, twisting driveway. "Someone better fucking explain this to me in the next 30 seconds or I'm breaking your damned hand, houshi!"   
  
     It was at this moment that I noted Sango's grip tightening even more... and my world spun. When it stopped, it only stopped because darkness had taken hold of me and sent me spiraling into unconsciousness.   
  
     I had hyperventilated fearing Inuyasha's response when Sango had started to explain...   
  
     Call me a coward, but I found my way out of his wrath...   
  


******

  
  
     I am guessing I was out for nothing more than a few minutes. The limo was still careening around on the road, tossing me this way and that in the seat. To my surprise, my EMPTY seat.   
  
     "I didn't know anything about it until she told me!"   
  
     Turning my gaze to the outcry, I found Inuyasha pinning Sango to the ground, growling, his eyes burning her as he fought to keep from seriously hurting the woman. Miroku was paler than ever, not moving from his seat as he stared ahead with glazed over eyes.   
  
     "Lair!" Inuyasha snarled, shoving her shoulder roughly.   
  
     "Inuyasha!" I shouted, panicking at the way he was acting so harshly. "She didn't know- ima, stop it!"   
  
     Bad move...   
  
     Inuyasha's attention snapped to me as he leapt up and brought a fist into the seat behind me. "Is this why you were fucking asking about _'trust'_," he spat, livid. "Well, you've proved your fucking point, haven't you?- I can't trust you, huh?"   
  
     I didn't respond.   
  
     VERY bad move...   
  
     "You BITCH!" he cursed, grabbing my arm. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about it!?"   
  
     "That isn't why I asked," I whispered, too shocked with his reaction. "I meant to tell you before the audition, but I didn't think about it, okay!? Domo Sumimasen, Inuyasha- it was an honest mistake, really it was. Onegai, don't think I want to do this...!"   
  
     Tears were forming in my eyes again and I would have brushed them away, if there was any way for me to move my arms that far without it seeming like I was actually pushing him away.   
  
     "... Then why do you insist on being in the show?" he breathed, almost too low for my ears.   
  
     "I have something to do that's been left undone until now," I said simply, looking at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. "Onegai, understand that."   
  
     "How can I!?"   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    Intense and filled with electricity enough to light the whole of California, the quietness of the limo was broken by naught more than the scream of tires as Myouga swerved dangerously.   
  
    "...   
  
    "...You really don't trust me," he sighed brokenly. "I can't believe you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on- or why you have that bruise," he whispered, brushing the puffed skin with a gentle thumb, calming quickly.   
  
     "You don't trust me, either." His hand dropped instantly. I met his gaze. "You wouldn't act like that if you honestly did, now would you?"   
  
(A/N: Have you noticed how I have completely destroyed these two? I feel awful, I mean, really awful... Maybe it's because I'm listening to Mudvayne- they make my mind dark... Let me switch the music, k? -_- But, still... there is no love- no true love- without complete trust. You should understand that...)   
  
     His eyes narrowed to mere slits as brows lowered to create crinkles on his forehead. He obviously didn't like that little comment... Though, I didn't either.   
  
     Sango cleared her throat nervously, breaking our unofficial staring contest. "Oi, what's this all about? I must have missed something here..."   
  
     I waved it off, turning my gaze to the window. You'll never believe what I saw as the limo pulled to a stop...   
  
     "Miroku... you were telling the truth?" I asked, completely baffled. We were at the hospital, a banner hanging from it read simply 'Help those in need- give life, give blood.'   
  
0.o (Is it just me, or am I doing this a lot, too?)   
  
     Spooky...   
  
     "Of course," he gulped, turning even whiter. It was starting to scare me...   
  
     " Daijoubo desu ka(Are you okay)?"   
  
     Miroku ripped his gaze from the building and put on a strained smile. "Of course, of course."   
  
     _'Sure...'_   
  
     Sighing, I left the vehicle, following a stunned Sango- she wasn't expecting the whole 'hospital' ordeal to be real- to the doorway where a line had started to form. Taking my place beside my friend and watching as her breath seemed to become more shallow by each second, a sudden thought popped in my head...   
  
     And, oh was I ever mad!   
  
    I spun on my heel, advancing on the singer as darkness claimed my mind. I drew back my fist before he had a chance to dodge and placed it firmly in his stomach. "You- get back in the limo, ima!" I ordered, rage burning my oxygen faster than I could take it in.   
  
     "What the fuck-" Inuyasha hissed, clutching his abdomen and growling. "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!?"   
  
     "In, ima!" I commanded, shoving him. "You and I need to talk- shut up and get in."   
  
     Miroku yipped and jumped out of the way as Inuyasha, fuming, slunk into the backseat once more. When the drummer began to ask what the matter was, I waved it off and climbed in after Inuyasha, slamming the door closed.   
  
     "... You better have a good fucking reason for this, Kagome," he growled, glaring in my direction as he continued to cover his stomach.   
  
     "You brought it up," I muttered, grabbing his shirt and twisting the cloth. "Now, if you _ever_," I shook him roughly(and hit his head against the window- oops...), "treat Sango-chan like that again, I'll make sure to break each and every one of your fingers- I don't care what reason you have for doing it, understand?"   
  
     "I can't believe you!- acting like you haven't been doing anything to hurt her," he chuckled humorlessly, malice colouring his voice. "You have stressed her out to a point of wanting to pull her own hair out and scream. You can see it all over her face- don't tell me you haven't."   
  
     "I asked you a question-"   
  
     "And I answered it quite clearly, I think," sneered Inuyasha, his eye ticking in annoyance.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
     He looked away with a heavy sigh, gently unlacing my fingers from his shirt, his glare turning to a blank look as the minutes went by in silence. I shifted uneasily, looking out to Sango and Miroku who stood together, holding hands and leaning on each other for support... Inuyasha sighed again.   
  
     "... What's happening to us...?"   
  
     _'... I'm being secretive again, that's all,'_ I thought, sniffling as my eyes began to water. "Gomen, I'm ruining everything again."   
  
     An arm slid around my waist to pull me closer. Silence enveloped us once more. He couldn't say it wasn't my fault- he couldn't say it was Ryu's- and blaming himself wouldn't be right either... So, what was there to say?   
  
     "... Let's go," I whispered, taking his hand in mine. "I'm sure we don't have to just give blood- that wouldn't make any sense."   
  
     "Un."   
  
     No one else had appeared, yet, so I found myself snuggled at Inuyasha's side with Sango and Miroku in front of me. Sango grumbled, Miroku sighed, I snorted... I don't like long lines- that was one of the best things about being known by so many people- they don't make you wait as long.   
  
    Inuyasha sighed, pulling me closer. My heart was breaking with each show of helplessness... of each display of hurt from him...   
  
     _'Oh, Inuyasha... Domo Sumimasen, Inuyasha. I hate this all- what I've done to us... But... with Kikyou here...   
  
     'Tell me where we're going... with this space between us...   
  
     'Forgive me- I'm such a fool... to think happily ever after was already set for us... I should have known it wasn't that easy.'
_   
  
    A small smile formed on my lips. Hai, I was a fool to think that. Life wasn't a fairytale... love wasn't a fairytale... Ima, that I could be glad of. Love was real... But...   
  
     ** _'Can you love without trust?'_**   
  
    My immediate answer- Hai, I can...   
  
    ... Iie... not fully...   
  
     _'Oh, what have I done to us!?'_   
  
    I tightened my hold around his form, breathing deeply and sighing in bitter-sweet content.   
  
     "Demonic, right?" a girl's voice guessed, a hand tugging on my sleeve as I gave a small yip of alarm. "I'm Mayu- head nurse!" she giggled.   
  
     Mayu was dressed in a traditional nurse outfit, a clipboard in her hand. She looked to be about Souta's age- 15- and had short pigtails of brown tresses. With a pleasant smile on, she looked the part of a nurse- just childish...   
  
     "Is that right?" I asked, grinning at the girl. "I'm Kagome Higurashi- lead vocalist-"   
  
     "Secondary vocalist. Not lead, yet, Kag. I'm Inuyasha Himitsu," he told the girl, smirking. "The **real** lead singer."   
  
     Mayu nodded and looked to Sango expectantly. After Sango and Miroku introduced themselves, the teen frowned. "We're missing someone, are we not?" (A/N: Remember, Ayame is not part of the band's entourage.)   
  
     _'Sophisticated in speech...'_ I shook my head lightly. I was being an observer way too much lately.   
  
     "Kouga- he won't be able to make it," Inuyasha muttered, looking away from the girl to glare at Miroku.   
  
     "Well, that's fine. Five people in the children's ward would be too many anyway."   
  
     _'Children's ward...?'_   
  
     "Well, come right this way, please. We'll put you through for the blood donation so the children won't need to wait any longer- if they get too worked up, it will cause problems for us nurses."   
  
     She led us through the doors, passing the angrily muttering people who continued to wait in line. Now, if they were so impatient, you'd think they were the evil type of bastards that didn't give a hoot about doing something nice and constructive like giving blood, wouldn't you? What a bunch of bakas...   
  
     Entering an assembly hall type of room, I found myself watching people move in and out of seats, the line crawling forward slowly as another nurse sent a donor packing. Miroku took one look at the needles and fainted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head to expose pure white(which frightened me, as reasonable when seeing a friend do that). Sango sighed, shaking her head slowly from side to side.   
  
     "I told him he'd faint," she said flatly, no emotion- just the I-told-him-so tone to it. "I can't believe he's that scared of needles, though."   
  
     "Scared of needles? You gotta be kidding!" That was news to me. "Well, we don't have to worry about him getting into that whole pop-star-druggy thing."   
  
     "True... but I can say one good thing came out of this."   
  
     _'Uhhhh... wha...?'_ I blinked. "Isn't no drugs good?"   
  
     "Besides that!" She rolled her eyes.   
  
     "Oh... and what's that?" I asked, watching her smile in delight.   
  
     "At least he won't grope the nurses, now."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
A/N: You know, I really don't know what I've just done to the characters- but I've almost completely destroyed Inuyasha and Kagome... Sorry, I really didn't mean to, but, again, I just typed what came to mind and that's it... *winces* Ouch...   
  
Please review!   
  
*Runs from angry readers with bricks in their hands* Gomen!   
  
Just one quick note and please excuse it if it offends you in anyway- I just had to comment... Why is it that us authors beg for your forgiveness when a lot of you should be asking us to forgive you for not reviewing!?--- I'm not like that though ^_^ I'd keep going without my reviews! Sorry, I just noticed a lot of authors say 'sorry' for one reason or another. And I do it ever single chapter for every single story... at least, I think I have so far... I'll try to break my habit in the next chapter! ^_^ (It's a plan! (And did any of you happen to notice the irony in me saying 'Sorry, I just noticed a lot of authors say 'sorry''.... Yeah, anyway~!)   
  
Until then! 


	5. You Can't Walk on Water

**Disclaimer: Silver hair and golden eyes name the angel in disguise; I own not a single one of the aforementioned things. In other words- NO INU!!!**   
  
A/N: Alright! I'm glad not too many of you were upset with me- and I'm attempting to break my... habit... this chapter... And I want to say it so bad to those of you I offended by that little authors note, but thank you everyone who agreed with me! ^_^ Sor- I mean... man that's hard not to say... *sigh* Um... this is being put up as consolation of all the pauses in my updating... (was that the same thing as saying it? I don't think so...) And there are outtakes for You! at the end. Enjoy, okay? Also, I would like to say 'Arigatou gozaimasu!' to KitsuneOokami-chan for the non-reviewer mallet with the hurricane, lightening and mosquito options... I think I'll like this mosquito one... *grins evilly* You readers may want to remember to click that review button! ^_^ Alright! Promoters will be posted with the next chapter- check out my favorites list if you can't wait- I want to get this out ASAP.   
  
New stats to WNB! Yay!   
  
Main Branch:   
President: Me   
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune   
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell   
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni   
Informant: The Weird One   
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo   
Executive: The Turmoil Twins   
Intern: Kourinoyami   
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai   
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul   
Product Representative: Ominous   
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami   
Creative Director: D.g.   
Manager: Erica   
Assistant Manager: Brat   
Advisor: FLaMEChick   
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5   
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros   
Mascot: superbakagirl   
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion   
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger   
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Tireth Minet   
Greeter: Hawk   
Coat Taker: Shadow   
Valet: Kinshinanie   
Sexy lil Security Guard: Leah Black   
Jester: Inuchick13   
  
Mystical Creatures Department:    
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon   
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist   
Griffin's General: Museless Author   
Executive: soulfire2   
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan   
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna   
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana   
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura   
Executive: Freedom_Fighta06   
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko   
Secret Operative: Rei-chan   
Master Spy: NekoYami   
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha   
Consultant: Ebony-chan   
Hyper Active Little Hacker Girl: Kagome44   
Chief Assassin: Kitsune_bi   
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog   
Informant: SakuraMona   
Executive: moon neko princess   
Schemester: Ipwnzj00   
Weapons Master: Rumi ai no Pocky   
  
Well, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
_Title: Me?   
**Chapter: You Can't Walk on Water**_   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    ~ A visit to the hospital ended with a bang... literally. Seems some psycho felt it was time to shoot the banner saying 'Help those in need: give life, give blood' and took the chance to do so. Everyone was ushered out, not that you'd see 'houshi' complaining, of course. You finally get back to the hotel you're staying at and leave the comfort of your 'group' to seek some actual peace away from the overactive children bouncing from one spot to another and arguing entourage. Now, oddly enough, you find yourself pressed against the wall of a deserted corridor and staring into golden eyes... What the hell?! ~   
  
     I blinked, staring at the coldness swimming around in those oh, so familiar golden orbs. _'What the...?'_   
  
     "Let go of me, you jerk!" I shouted, shoving the man as best I could. Since my hand's were pinned to my sides, I was having a bit of trouble... Plus, I couldn't really do anything. If I moved any closer to him, our lips wouldn't have room to move without touching.   
  
     I definitely didn't think that was good.   
  
     "I'll scream, I swear I will," I hissed. His golden eyes narrowed.   
  
     "You wouldn't."   
  
     "I'm taking that as a dare- TASUKETE(HELP)!"   
  
     "Shut up, wench!" the man ordered, clapping a hand over my mouth. Now, with one hand free, I yanked on his silken silver hair. HARD. "LET GO!"   
  
     "Not until you let me go!" I replied as his hand curled around my tugging one, freeing my hand in doing so. He paused.   
  
     "Not until you tell me what's going on," he stated, re-grasping my arm and pressing me even harder against the wall as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.   
  
     "You should know full well what's going on." I brought my knee into the man's stomach. "You're such a bastard, Sesshomaru!"   
  
     (A/N: Honestly, who thought it was Inuyasha? ^_^)   
  
     Sesshomaru barely flinched as the appendage planted firmly in his abdomen. His hands tightened painfully on my arms, making the left one go slightly numb. Oh, he was mad...   
  
     "Kagura hasn't called me-"   
  
     _'Duh!'_ I couldn't help but think, kicking his shin. "It's called payback for not telling her the truth, you jerk! Now, you should still be in Japan, get back over there! You have a company to run and lives to ruin."   
  
     Sesshomaru let go then, looking down the hall and sighing, professionally straightened shoulders slumping in defeat. I looked to see what he was so suddenly sober for and broke into a huge grin. He was in for it now!   
  
     "S-Se-Sesshomaru!" Kagura gaped, looking between us then shaking her head quickly to dislodge any thoughts. "Why are you here?" she growled, walking up to stand arms-length from our boss. "You actually had the nerve to fly all the way over here?"   
  
     "You didn't call-"   
  
     "It's been a whole thirty-six hours, Sesshomaru," Kagura stated, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning away. "Why are you here, really?"   
  
     "..." A nervous glance was shot my way... NERVOUS!? Sesshomaru was NERVOUS!? NO WAY! "Can you leave-?"   
  
     "Iie, Kagome, stay." I blinked rapidly to absorb her next words. "Whatever you say is now public information when around her, understand?"   
  
     Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his skin becoming slightly paler. "But- it isn't... Kagura, I need to talk to you alone. This isn't something- I mean... I'm not saying anything in front of her," he said as his composure slowly returned, only to slip again. "I mean... It's just- Kagura, what is this about? I need to- iie, not with her around- just talk to you- this- you-"   
  
     Kagura lifted an eyebrow as I tried desperately to sneak by, obviously unsuccessful as her hand snaked around me wrist and pulled me back. I understood perfectly well why he was here- it was plain as day.   
  
     Just like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was a lost little puppy when his wife was not beside him... But how if he had spent so many years without her, anyway?   
  
     ...   
  
     ... Then the thought really struck me and I paused, spun to look at the man I was so easily judging (having given up tugging against Kagura's hold), and broke into laughter.   
  
     Sesshomaru as a puppy... Kami that was a sight to be seen!   
  
     Sesshomaru didn't like my laughing and huffed, swiveling on his heel to leave since words were failing him horribly anway. When Kagura didn't chase after him, I raised a questioning brow, still clutching my stomach with my one free hand- I could just see him! With big floppy ears and a cute little doggy pout!   
  
     Kagura sighed, smirking slightly, and looped an arm over my shoulders (finally releasing my previously abused wrist)....   
  
     How many times am I going to be surprised at her uncharacteristically actions while in America?   
  
     That was simply answered-   
  
     Too many.   
  
     "If I go running after him," she started, looking at me from the corner of her eyes, "do you think he'll learn anything?"   
  
     "But, I agree with him. It isn't right for me to be here when he's... thinking about... well, you know," I muttered, blushing profusely at the indication. I'm still a shy little school girl at heart when it comes down to talking about... that. "I really don't want to be anywhere near that man when he's..." I shuttered. "... Ew. I mean- he's my husband's brother- ewww," I hissed, crinkling my nose. "He's my brother-in-law- uckkkk," I shivered. "He's like a brother- that's just disgusting!"   
  
     I made a gagging noise, from the thoughts running through my poor (and- thanks to the... things I'd witnessed through 'sleeping' with Inuyasha and the stuff Miroku talked about- perverted) mind. I guess Kagura found my reaction amusing, seeing as how it sent her into giggle fits.   
  
     "Unlike your husband, mine doesn't have a one-track mind," she laughed. I glared. "Oi, I'm only telling the truth," she defended.   
  
     "Sesshomaru's an ass..."   
  
     "Iie, but he has a nice one," Kagura chuckled, tugging me along as I made a I-really-didn't-want-to-know-that-ewwwwwwwww! kind of look. "But I'd have to say his brother does win in leather pants."   
  
     "Chotto!" I screeched, swatting the back of Kagura's head.   
  
     "'Chotto' him, why don't you? He eyed me up first." She stuck her nose in the air deafeningly.   
  
     "And that gives you a right to check out my boyfriend?"   
  
     "Boyfriend?"   
  
     I mentally slapped my forehead. "Husband, I mean. Husband... Chikuso(Damn it), not having my ring is really starting to mess with my head."   
  
     Kagura stopped for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck. "Um... listen... Do you think I should tell Sesshomaru about... the audition?"   
  
     "... He'd love it, ne?" I muttered darkly, slanting a flat look her way. "He'd probably fly all the way back to Japan just to call me and say 'HA! GOT YOU AND YOU CAN'T GET ME BACK! HAVE FUN DODGING THE WITCH!'," I yelled at the top of my lungs and receiving a blank look from an unsure- for my sanity- Kagura...   
  
     Of course, that outburst attracted a few spectators- people opening their doors to look with curiosity or a dark glare...   
  
     Most chose both.   
  
     "Eheh... Um... Sorry," I muttered, giving a small apologetic smile and slight bow to each person in turn. "Sorry. I'm truly sorry. I apologize for my disturbance. Sorry. Sorry."   
  
     Okay, I'm officially worn out on apologies, now.   
  
     After a few odd looks, the hotel-dwelling weirdos- not that I'd call them that to their face- retreated back into their rooms.   
  
     "Nice going, Kagome," a new voice amended.   
  
     I jumped in alarm and spun to see Sango standing beside Kagura, both looking at me with slightly bemused expressions. Sugoi, my friends are so loyal, always right behind me through thick and thin- just like peasants to a queen. Muwahahahahaha!   
  
     "Ahem," I cleared my throat, the thought disappearing instantly. Okay, maybe not completely instant, since it was such a pleasant and highly entertaining thought, but soon enough for me to be back on track... kinda...   
  
     "Kagome-chan, what were you yelling about?" Sango asked boredly.   
  
     "Kagura wanted to know if she should tell Sesshomaru about Ki-" it was at this moment that a certain silver haired man appeared from around the nearest corner "-kaider. You know, that really great, yet odd anime with the cyborg like person or whatever and his that demented scientist guy that's, ne, out to kill him or something like that?" (A/N: I HAVE watched this show... like... twice...but I really liked it- even if I don't know the story line at all...)   
  
     Sango sweatdropped, shooting me a flat look and mouthing, 'he's behind us, huh?'   
  
     I nodded, smiling at Inuyasha as he threw his arms across the girls' shoulders. Kagura smirked and looped her own over his just to get me going (and boy did she know what buttons to push!) as Sango jumped out of the touch, glaring along with me. He just smiled in return, though a shocked expression fluttered across his features at Kagura's actions.   
  
     Damn him... Acting like everything was right between us when everyone else was around, then being so odd when they were gone... but I'll get to that later.   
  
     Plus, I was doing the same thing anyway.   
  
     -_-;   
  
     So messed up...   
  
     "Inuyasha," I growled, cracking my knuckles. "Step away from the bimbo."   
  
     Kagura gapped at me, and mock slapped me to which I 'mock' staggered and 'mock' cried and 'mock'... yeah, I think you get the picture.   
  
     Well, I ended up in Kouga's arms- don't ask, I don't know how or when he got there. He looked pretty startled, standing stock-still with shock. (A/N: Try saying that sentence five times- fast! ^_^ Guaranteed to mess up, I assure you!)   
  
     "Kouga-kun, she hit me!"   
  
     Kouga sent the woman a reproachful glower before wrapping his arms around me in comfort, 'sh'ing me the whole time... You know, I remember why I liked Inuyasha so much in the first place, now.   
  
     He just felt right to me.   
  
     I suddenly felt an odd... homesick-like sensation...   
  
     I wanted to be in his arms... and I wanted to cry for the simple fact that I wasn't in those arms. You know, those arms that your body just kinda melds with and everything seems to be brighter in your life because you're completely safe and have the time to look around and admire the scenery?   
  
     But, hadn't I messed that up...?   
  
     Perhaps.   
  
     I sniffled, real tears finally forming in my eyes at the lack of that melting warmth, and real sobs starting to make themselves apparent.   
  
     Of course, being the 'actress' I am, I had no trouble playing it off as another 'episode' to this small mock Soap Opera...   
  
     Sighing a few moments later, I scrambled out of the bass man's embrace and gave him a watery smile. "Arigatou, Kouga-kun."   
  
     "No problem-" he chuckled before suddenly stopping, eyes wide. "Chotto, Inuyasha, don't do anything rash, now." I turned to look at the singer, curious about Kouga's abrupt change in demeanor. "It's nothing, really!"   
  
     Inuyasha's glare was positively murderous and the snarl on his face was just as menacing. I was almost fearing for Kouga at the moment.   
  
     "Inuyasha- stop it," I hissed, walking up to him and folding my arms around his neck, bringing his gaze, for the most part, to me. "Stop, now. Kouga's a friend- you wait and pummel Ryu's ass after the movie's done, okay?- it was just a joke! He knew that! You know that, too, Inuyasha!"   
  
     His eyes softened slightly, never losing sight of Kouga, yet never breaking the eye contact between us. I bit my lip and sighed. If he wasn't going to change with me saying that with desperation in my voice, then...   
  
     "Come on, Inuyasha, listen to me. It was just harmless fun- KYAAAAAAAA~!" I screeched, flinging myself as far way from him as possible and, in doing so, gained his full attention. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, his eyes still a bit stormy. "~AAAAAAAA~!" I continued to wail. "Th-Th-There's a-a-a-a-a s-"   
  
     "SPIDER!" Sango screamed, leaping away from the man as he flung his arms about, learning from experience that spiders, being the Satan spawn that they are, liked to jump from person to person...   
  
     Can you believe I had been planning on just telling him I loved him and nothing could change that and all that other mushy stuff that makes guys gag externally but blush deep crimson inside? You know what I'm talking about, guys! ^_~   
  
     Well, this was much better- for both snapping him out his rage-coloured mind and giving me a bit of entertainment at his expense(not that I didn't get that enough anyway with the dope that he is ^_^).   
  
     I'm kinda glad I noticed that spider when I had, though... It looked like it was about to jump and latch onto my face and attempt to suck my brains out from my nose or something... Okay, that's a bit dramatic, but who cares- It's probably the truth!   
  
     However, when Inuyasha attempted to crush the creature by ramming his head into the wall, I put a stop to it... in a less than helpful way...   
  
     I tripped him.   
  
     You know, I always knew that 'scared of heights' thing was phoney. There was no way that Inuyasha was an acrophobiac.   
  
     After all, he loved being airborne.   
  


******

  
  
     Inuyasha nursed his head as he sat like a boneless heap in a corner chair. He'd wound up smashing the spider, along with his skull, anyway- and because of the little free trip he'd gone on, courtesy of yours truly. Now he sulked, like usual. I'm just glad he hadn't learned of Sesshomaru's presence.   
  
     "Oi, wench."   
  
     "... baka..."   
  
     "Bitch, listen-"   
  
     "Bastard."   
  
     "Shimatta, onna(woman)!"   
  
     "Shimatta, Dogboy!"   
  
     Inuyasha glowered. "Would you listen!?"   
  
     "Would you call me by my name!?"   
  
     "... What were you screaming about earlier?"   
  
     "... I don't think any of those words even so much as resembled my name."   
  
     "Kagome," he growled menacingly, eyeing me in annoyance with hooded eyes.   
  
     I sat on the edge of our bed, a leg dangling over to swing freely with the other tucked securely beneath me as I glared slightly. We had been at that all day, calling names back and forth... but... ima...   
  
     "Well? What were you screaming about?"   
  
     I sighed. What was I supposed to tell him? I felt like he shouldn't know- it would help everyone if he didn't know his brother was here with us. But... he trusted me... Did I have the right to...?   
  
     No...   
  
     "... When we got back here-"   
  
     "Wait," he commanded, holding up a hand as a sneer slid into his voice. "You're actually willingly telling me?"   
  
     I glared once more, hands fisting at my sides. "I'm trying to!"   
  
     "Well, don't stress yourself with it."   
  
     _'Inuyasha, you-'_ I'll let you end that sentence with your own descriptive adjective, okay? Almost any would fit- that's negative, in this case...   
  
     "Keh," I snorted, flicking my hair over my shoulder and standing at my full height. "Fine then, be that way, wench." I paused and looked thoughtful. "Now I see how you feel... Hm. It's nice to call someone wench."   
  
     He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Alright, what happened?"   
  
     "Why should I tell you, you big oaf."   
  
     "Kagome," he growled in warning.   
  
     "Nah, I'll let you sit right there and turn the possibilities over and over in your own head... Wait," I paused again. "Nevermind that- just my luck, you'd die of a brain seizure or something and I'd be out of a job."   
  
     "Ka-go-me!"   
  
     "Then what would I do? I guess I could always chase after Kouga- he's not getting married for a month or two- or Miroku- that guy'll take just about anything-"   
  
     "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, lunging from his spot to pin me to the ground, his hair falling to form a curtain around us...   
  
     I truly love those eyes of his, even if they were burning with anger or frustration. "Wench," I giggled. I smiled, bringing my hands up to tug on the strands of silver framing his face. I wanted to go back and pretend... just pretend nothing had ever gone wrong... "See something you like?"   
  
     He smirked his old smirk, leaning just close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips. "You're strange."   
  
     "Hai, I am," I giggled. "But I'm glad I'm not as arrogant as you- do you know how much of a fool I'd make myself out to be if I thought I ran this world like you do?"   
  
     "Iie," he admitted, "but I know that if you ran the world, no one would live long enough to see you make a fool of yourself."   
  
     "Chotto!" I pursed my lips. "That was mean."   
  
     "Don't frown like that."   
  
     "I'm pouting."   
  
     "Don't pout, then."   
  
     "And I should listen to you, why?" I asked, raising a skeptical brow.   
  
     "... I'm the only one that will ever tell you the complete truth," he stated after a moment's silence. "See, when you get big-" he sat up, putting his hands out to the sides "- I'll tell you that you look fat." I glared. "And I'll tell you that the dress doesn't make you look big- it's just you." Now my glare was accompanied by a snarl. "And that your nose is a little too narrow and your eyes are all squinty and your feet are like clowns' feet and your hair is stringy and your-"   
  
     I had enough at this point and promptly threw myself from the floor to him, knocking us both backwards. "DIE!"   
  
     "But I'm too young!"   
  
     "Like I give a-"   
  
     "Oi..." I sputtered to a halt at the calm interjection. He blinked. "... what are you doing?"   
  
     I frowned. "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm attempting to strangle you to death," I responded, all the time my hands slipping from his neck.   
  
     "Let's hope you don't attempt to strangle anyone else to death." He chuckled, making my confused mind run circles.   
  
     "Nani?"   
  
     "If this is how you strangle them- in a mini skirt and strapped top(A/N: He means spaghetti strap shirt- not that he knows ^_^;)," he muttered, slipping a well manicured nail beneath the slipping strap, "then you better think twice about it. I don't want to be in jail for killing the guy you were attempting to kill because he liked what he saw or took it as some odd type of seduction."   
  
     His eyes danced with humor as his arms slid around my waist. "You locked the door, right."   
  
     I blinked, then took in everything... Why did I always wind up straddling him? Couldn't my legs ever end up on THE SAME SIDE!!!!   
  
     And now that I realize what he means... I just have to wonder...   
  
     Is that really all that guys think about!?   
  
     "Inuyasha- you really do have a one track mind," I muttered, leaning down to put my forehead to his, meaning I had to lever myself on my knees instead of sitting back(maybe that'll cool him off, but not likely), and sighing. "That must be all you ever think about."   
  
     "Iie," he defended. "I have a two-track mind."   
  
     "Oh?"   
  
     He nodded with the biggest grin on his face. "Yup! See, this world's all about sex and Ramen!"   
  
     "Oh, Kami save us all," I cried dryly, crawling out of his arms. "You and your Ramen fetish- why didn't I know before you proposed? You went without it for a whole month and a half and now you have it for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner."   
  
     "... How was I supposed to get Ramen when I had to baby sit a bunch of stupid fangirls?" he asked. He lifted himself up and stalked toward me as I sat back on the bed. "I doubt you would have let me leave your sight at all and Sesshomaru purposely stocked the cabin with everything but my beloved Ramen."   
  
     "And you're all starry-eyed now," I commented.   
  
     "Of course! I just realized something," he stated, grinning broadly. "You owe me..."   
  
     "Owe you?"   
  
     "Yup!"   
  
     I watched his odd behavior with suspicion. "How so?"   
  
     He slipped his hand behind the crook of my legs, lifting me in his arms and carrying me out of our room. Quietly humming to us both, he chuckled and shook his head as an even more suspicious glint appeared in his eyes.   
  
     "Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" I asked as we rounded an unfamiliar corner.   
  
     "Let's do a little test." He stopped for a moment, locking his eyes with mine. "On your trust. Let's see how strong it is."   
  
     _'Inuyasha...'_ My eyes watered as I bit my lip. But... Perhaps he had the right idea- to understand the extent, you know? Plus, my trust in him was the way it was... because it had never been tested... This test was just a bit backwards. *sigh* "How?"   
  
     "Close your eyes, don't peek. Don't open your eyes till I say," he replied, moving further down the hall.   
  
     "Okay," I murmured, resting against his chest and feeling myself relax, no matter the looming threat of him 'testing' my trust... I was going to try... I was going to- I had to...! For him... "Inuyasha?"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "You never answered my question."   
  
     "... Oh," he muttered. "Well, let's see... You owe me because I saved your life- twice-"   
  
     _'Oh, you don't know how much of my life you've saved... and resurrected...'_ I thought as he continued to walk along, my eyes remaining contently closed.   
  
     "- and... Well, I thought there was something else. I don't remember now."   
  
     I giggled. "That one track mind of yours lost it, huh?"   
  
     "Two-track mind, thank-you-very-much," he chuckled.   
  
     "Of course, of course..." I paused. Maybe... "Inuyasha?"   
  
     "Nani?"   
  
     "Do you promise not to drop me when I tell you why I disappeared when we got back?" I asked, snuggling a bit closer. "The reason I was yelling...?"   
  
     "It depends."   
  
     I sighed, "I guess that can't be helped... I was going to head back to the room and write that song down- I didn't last night- and I was... jumped, I guess you could say."   
  
     Inuyasha growled, his arms tightening around me all the more protectively. "Who did it?"   
  
     "Nothing happened... Um..." Taking one deep breath to gather my faltering courage, I blurted it out, tired of beating around the bush- though it's more like I couldn't think of how to continue beating around the bush-, "Sesshomaru's here."   
  
     Inuyasha screeched to a halt and I yipped when his grip slackened. He caught me before I fell completely, mumbling an apology.   
  
     My eyes never opened.   
  
     "He still here?"   
  
     "I think so. Kagura wouldn't let him speak unless I was right there to hear everything so he stormed off," I informed him, my face heating at the thoughts that had played themselves through my head earlier. "Can't believe she ignored him like that."   
  
     Inuyasha chuckled as he continued to strut away again- and I reveled in the feeling of his rumbling chest against me. I really did love being in those arms that made me feel so safe, so at home, so... special. So loved.   
  
     So...   
  
     ... Free...   
  
     I had wings in those arms, yet the same arms blocked me- from the hurt, from the pain, from the harmful things surrounding the fragile person he made me feel like I was...   
  
     But I wasn't fragile and I didn't want to be shielded...   
  
     Not completely.   
  
     Not if it meant spending my life in that deceitful picture-perfect painting everyone thought my life really was.   
  
     I wanted freedom...   
  
     But with him _beside_ me.   
  
     I sighed sadly, thinking how he would laugh at my thoughts, yet have his heart torn by them if I spoke them aloud.   
  
     What I needed... was an open ear... And I was guarded too closely by him for me to tell him- it's complicated... I couldn't always turn to Sango or Kagura- they were friends and had problems of their own. I needed him to be my confidant; I prayed I would be able to not care what his reaction would be, I just needed to tell him; I willed myself to keep distant the whole time, too- and that's what won in the end.   
  
     Not my needs.   
  
     Not my prayers.   
  
     My sadistic, cold-blooded, uncaring will- my mind.   
  
     And my mind was the only thing he couldn't guard me from. (A/N: who honestly remembers this reference- it's from Me?, not You!, so you should! ^_^) It was the only thing this home, this fortress that protected me so, this haven inside the world I'd grown up in... it was the only thing it couldn't keep from eating away at me.   
  
     The snake was-   
  
     I hadn't been paying attention to the sounds or smells around me and now I regret it... or not. If I had known, I would have let those eyes of mine fly open with recognition. Instead, they remained sealed even as the hands around me brought me higher so that a soft whisper gently brushed my ear.   
  
     "Just trust me."   
  
     Before I could answer, he tossed me- _tossed_ me, people, as in **throwing**- out in front of him. My arms flailed, fear running through me and one thought broke the surface as I hit the water... _'That... is **cold!**'_   
  
     My first instinctive move was to open my eyes.   
  
     Well, I decided not to listen to that one and skipped to the next.   
  
     Don't breath.   
  
     Swim to the surface.   
  
     Yell at Inuyasha for being a jerk.   
  
     Okay, so I didn't follow any of those.   
  
     Turns out I swam to the side, not up, then, panicking, let a little water in my lungs- just enough to make me panic worse- and finally found the top of the pool. Sputtering and coughing to clear my body of chlorine-filled water(I absolutely hate the smell of chlorine), I heard a man laughing...   
  
     "Inuyasha," I growled, coughing just a bit more. "You do know you're going to have to get in here to get me out, right?"   
  
     "Oh?" I heard him chuckle. "Why's that?"   
  
     "I can't see where I'm swimming!" I screeched. "First I swim in circles under the surface- don't think I'm going to make a fool of myself by doing so _above_ the water."   
  
     His chuckle had died abruptly and I had to wonder if Sesshomaru had just walked in or something. I guess he just didn't think I had that much faith in him.   
  
     "You kept your eyes closed?" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear over the splashing sounds around the pool.   
  
     "Of course I did. I know you'll never let anything bad happen to me."   
  
     "... Then how can you not trust me?"   
  
     I was quiet, making small ripples shoot around in the water, moving my arms slowly. How was I supposed to answer him? I didn't understand it all myself. How could I tell him something I didn't know?   
  
     "Inuyasha... There are things," I began, uncertain of how to say it the most vague way possible, "that you can't guard me from- not physical harm... I don't understand it, though... I just feel..."   
  
     "Confused?"   
  
     "Yes, but... I don't think there's a way to express it." I hummed a bit, thinking how to say it... "Trust... It's like this- you don't believe in the ability to walk on water. It's not possible, not probable... Trust is knowing you won't drown in doubt because the person it concerns will not sit by and watch, but dive in head first to save you... even when it hurts them more and there's something inexpendable at stake... And I trust you, Inuyasha, to not let me drown even if it will hurt you more to jump in head first..."   
  
     I waited quietly for a reaction, an understanding 'oh', or even the question 'what about when there's something to lose?'. I was so confused as the seconds rolled by without a peep from the singer. I sighed, my eyes still closed, and shivered at the chilly hotel water. Wasn't it supposed to be heated?   
  
     "Kagome?" his voice finally muttered.   
  
     I tensed. Here it was... "Hm?"   
  
     ::::::Silence::::::   
  
     "... You're strange."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
A/N: Well, that's more like 'You!' than any of the previous chapters. *sighs* I really miss writing chapters like the ones in 'You!', but these chapters, for the time being, are really just to understand everything that's going on in the characters' lives.   
  
Anyway, let's see... I meant to put this up last chapter, but I forgot and now there's almost no doubt you'll all- or at least in someway- be able to get this right, but just in case... What, or who, do you think the 'snake' is? There's a great few hints scattered about...   
  
Hope you can forgive the pause in updating. ^_^   
  
Please, give any feedback you deem fit.   
  
  
Alright, I have some 'You!' out takes (as promised from the beginning A/N), finally! I've been trying to get these up on the computer, but it wasn't cooperating with me... Now, it is! Yay! Well, tell me if you want any more up on the next chapter- or should I post all out takes up on You! instead?   
  
**You! Out Takes- _'Get 'em while they're hot!'_**   
  
Chapter 1, Scene 1, Take 1   
Kagome: *daydreaming*   
Sango: Chotto, Kagome-chan! *waves a hand in Kagome's face*   
Kagome: *laughs manically* They're coming to take me away, ha ha, they're coming to take me away, he he, to the funny farm-   
Sakura-chan88: Um... cut?   
  
Scene 4, Take 1   
Kagome: *throws herself to the ground, bowing* Onegai, let me go with yoooouuuuu~!   
Inuyasha and Kouga off-stage: *whistles*   
Sakura-chan88: *covers her eyes* What is up with school uniforms being so short these days!?   
Miroku: *beams* I am glad to have influenced the future in such a way...   
  
Chapter 2, Scene 2, Take 1   
Mrs. H: Kagome, let's make a deal, okay? If I let you go, you WILL bring home a guy, agree?   
Kagome: Ma-!   
Mrs. H: Agree?   
Kagome: Hai, mama. I'll bring home a guy, IF you let me go.   
Mrs. H: *smiles* Good... *silence* Now... remember, you're supposed to choose the guy with silver hair and golden eyes...   
Kagome: That's not in the script. *deadpan*   
Mrs. H: I know, but I just thought I'd remind you.   
Kagome: I'm not the one that has a bad memory... that's Sango-chan.   
Sango: I HEARD THAT!   
Kagome: GOOD!   
Mrs. H: Oh... But I thought Sakura-chan88 was the one with the horrible memory...   
Sakura-chan88: *menacingly* Excuse me...? *eye twitches*   
Mrs. H: *waves off Sakura-chan88* Anyway, Kagome dear, remember- gold eyes, silver hair.   
Ayame: and feminine features to boot... *smiles brightly*   
Everyone: *sweatdrop* Wha...?   
Kagome: One, Ayame, I'm supposed to go with Inuyasha... Two, I doubt Sesshomaru would like to hear that.   
Sesshomaru: *growls* You do know that I am standing right here, don't you?   
Ayame: *to Kagome* You're the one assuming I meant him... I never said a name.   
Sesshomaru: *stops growling* *looks thoughtful* She does have a point...   
Everyone except Ayame and Sesshomaru: *back way nervously* eheh... heh...?   
  
Scene 5, Take 19   
Sango: * kills the car engine* Um... Guys? *nervous laugh*   
Ayame and Kagome: What?   
Sango: ...   
Ayame and Kagome: Well!? Spit it out, already!   
Sango: ... Um... I forgot my line...   
Sakura-chan88: *yells at Mrs. H* See, SEE- I'm not the only one around here with a bad memory!   
Mrs. H: *chews on a bagel* Mmm, I see.   
Sango: I do NOT have a bad memory!   
Sakura-chan88: Oh, yeah?   
Sango: YEAH!   
Sakura-chan88: Then, by all means, prove it- what's your line?   
Sango: *looks at Ayame and Kagome with determination* ... Um, guys? *nervous laugh*   
Aforementioned 'guys': What?   
Sango: ... I forgot my line...   
Sakura-chan88: I rest my case.   
  
Chapter 3, Scene 6, Take 1   
Sango: Moshi, Moshi... *listens to the receiver* ... Um... *blushes* ... Uh... *eyes widen* ... Wha....?   
Kagome: Okay, she's not breathing, people...   
Sakura-chan88: she looks like she's actually listening to someone...   
Ayame: what do you mean- of course she is!   
Sango: *turning purple*   
Sakura-chan88: The phone is a stage prop... there is no telephone line connected to it. *gives   
Ayame a 'like-DUH!' look*   
Kagome: *mumbles* ... I thought that was odd...   
Sango: *screeches* Eek! You PERVERT! *throws the phone*   
Phone: *breaks into small electronic pieces* Zzz-*chirp*-bllllll-churzzzzzzz-click...   
Kagome: ... There goes another $40.... *sigh*   
Sakura-chan88: You actually installed a real phone in... Unbelievable...   
Inuyasha: *snickers* I can believe it!   
Kagome: *flushes in embarrassment* SIT!   
*nothing happens*   
Everyone: Um, what was that for?   
Kagome: He is a DOG, so I just thought-   
*SPLAT* *Inuyasha is flattened to the ground*   
Kagome: *squeals in delight at having her 'command' work*   
Sesshomaru: Delayed reaction, wouldn't you say?   
Everyone: *nods*   
Kagome: Just goes to show...   
Sakura-chan88: show what?   
Kagome: *blinks* ... Huh? Oh! *rubs the back of her neck* I forgot...   
Sakura-chan88 and Sango: Great... we really are rubbing off on everyone... *sigh*   
---~---~---~--- Half an Hour Later ---~---~---~---   
Inuyasha: ... ow....   
  
Scene 2, Take 1   
Kouga: Okay, one- Miroku has up and disappeared...   
Sango: *whistles innocently*   
Kouga: *ignores the obvious signs that his friend may have been injured* Two... why are we doing this scene AFTER the bed gets broken... They DO go to the restaurant first, you know...   
Sakura-chan88: Yeah, well... I forgot to do this one first...   
Kouga: Great... and now we're just wasting film...   
  
Same Scene, Take 2   
Sakura-chan88: You know... I've been thinking lately about that whole 'short term memory loss' thing.   
Sango: Yeah... like... why do people with short term memory loss remember what their problem is called?   
Sakura-chan88: My thoughts exactly...   
Kouga: YOU'RE WASTING OUR FILM AGAIN- AND ON THE SAME SHOT, TOO!   
Kagome: Drat it! I just got done tripping out of the car and you had to ruin the scene! I don't wanna do that again! My ankle is really hurting now... Why don't I have a stunt double?   
Inuyasha: Wimp...   
Kagome: ... *eye twitches* ... What was that again?   
Inuyasha: I called you a WIMP, you- you- you... *struggles for a word* you- WIMP!   
Kagome: Oh, brilliant come back, Inuyasha, but I've got a better one, you bastard.... SIT!   
Inuyasha: ... Before I slam into the ground, as I am inevitably about to do, tell me why Sesshomaru doesn't get dragged down with that command, too... *SLAM*   
Sesshomaru: That is because I am not a dog- *SLAM*   
Sakura-chan88: Okay, that's new...   
Kagura: It's only because his subconscious cannot deny the truth when pointed out so clearly.   
Sakura-chan88: So, you're saying, it's like those cartoon characters that can walk in mid air until they realize what they're doing is impossible?   
Kagura: Exactly...   
Sakura-chan88: Oh... Hm... *hums to herself in thought*   
Sesshomaru: Damn it...! That hurt...   
Inuyasha: *sniggers* talk about delayed reactions.   
Sakura-chan88: Oh, Sesshomaru~!   
Sesshomaru: *looks at Sakura-chan88 with horror-filled eyes* Oh, no...   
Inuyasha: DON'T! I'll have to do it too!   
Sakura-chan88: And...? I'm kinda counting on it... *grins* Stay...   
The Dogs: Argh... *grunts*   
Inuyasha: My legs! I can't feel my legs!   
Sakura-chan88: Autograph and glomping time, my readers! Get 'em while their down! *smiles* Please, review!   
Everyone: Ja ne!   
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: *watch as fans swarm the studio* NO~!   
  
  
  
^_^   
  
  
  



	6. Rimose Occurrences

**Disclaimer: I owned him, at one point in my life... um... former life... See, my soul was ripped in two and this shell called Rumiko Tahakashi was given my imaginative side...   
  
A/N:** I'm SORRY!!!! (Yes- I made it one whole chapter without saying that and I had to say it the first thing this chapter! I'm so proud of myself!) Anyway- the HUGE delay back there was because of my AP US History test... and I am pulling my hair out in frustration from having to wait for my results... let's just say, I already know it's not my best... Shoot... Plus, end of school- you all know how that goes. --;;   
  
Well, I'm sorry to say, you'll have to wait - AGAIN - for review responses and WNB stat changes, because I'm in a rush to get this out! See, about a month and a half ago or so, I was nominated for a Fanfiction Elimination for my story You! and I made it to the second round!!!   
Please, if you have the time, vote for me!   
  
www. geocities. com/ bikifriend/ main. html (without the spaces)   
  


  
Author: Sakura-chan88   
_Title: Me?   
**Chapter: Rimose Occurrences**_   


  
  
You've passed the 'test' he gave you without a hitch... except for the fact that you are now freezing from your soaked mini skirt- which has succeeded in riding up on your legs a bit more- and skimpy (thanks to the water) shirt. Wait... Listen... Hear that? He's laughing at you! Why- the nerve of the guy! You better make sure you dunk him for it later!   
  
"You are such a jerk, Inuyasha..."   
  
"And? Your point is...?"   
  
I frowned. "Can I open my eyes now?"   
  
"Yeah, but... I still don't get it," Inuyasha muttered as I slowly opened my eyes and chlorine-water slipped into them, burning... _'Oh, yes Kagome,'_ I thought to myself, _'Feel the Buuuuurrrrrrn...'_ Right... "You're too complicated."   
  
"I know," I giggled, swimming over to the edge of the pool. "I'm also a person who bases all view points on illogical human thought, too."   
  
"Got that right!"   
  
Inuyasha smirked at me, watching as I unsuccessfully attempted to pull myself over the side of the pool (I don't need the little kiddie-latter!), chuckling before offering his help after I slipped and splashed back into the pool (okay, so maybe I do need the little latter...).   
  
"Ohhhh hush, you!" I pouted, slapping him a little to hide my blush as he fixed my skirt for me, grumbling the entire time. "It's your fault."   
  
"You shouldn't wear these things," he stated, straightening his back as a deep voice spoke.   
  
"Like you argue any other time."   
  
"At least I can last a week without whimpering back to my wife with my tail between my legs," Inuyasha sneered, turning to give Sesshomaru a pointed glare.   
  
Sesshomaru stood with Kagura, having just walked in. He was obviously searching for his brother, since his attire still radiated "SUPREME BUSINESS MAN" and Kagura looked rather bored.   
  
Inuyasha walked toward the man as I turned my attention to my clothing, scowling, few words catching my attention. Straightening my skirt just a bit more, then fixing one of the straps on my shirt, I raised my gaze at the same moment Kagura whistled. Quirking an eyebrow, I looked to the woman for an answer.   
  
"Come on."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"You need to get changed, for one," Kagura pointed out, turning around and walking away. "And I have to talk to you."   
  
Of course, I follow along like a lost puppy... "About?"   
  
We had left the pool area, the Himitsu brothers still deep in discussion near the edge of the huge, irregularly shaped bowl... I briefly entertained the idea of pushing them both into the considerably cold (for a hotel) pool... Kagura was silent for a moment, waiting just to make sure the men were out of range.   
  
"Kikyou."   
  
"What about her?"   
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked. I shrugged. "You can't just do nothing..."   
  
"I'll think of something... Eventually... When need be, I suppose," I muttered. "I feel its better to confront problems when its necessary, not worry over something when it won't help anyway..."   
  
"But you are worrying over it if you won't tell Inuyasha about her," Kagura mentioned, looking at me from the corner of her eyes in a suggestion of, 'So, you'll tell him?'   
  
I sighed, switching gears. "How were Shippo and Rin? Did they give you any trouble?"   
  
Yes, Kagura 'babysat' for Inuyasha and me while we went to that 'meeting' with Ryu Itoshi (A/N: I'm drilling that name into your head for right now... ).   
  
"Fine - Yura used Rin for a few hair experiments and Shippo kept busy with Jack. I think Jack can 'wave' now, but I'm not too sure about that - it might have just been a fluke," she muttered.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Anyway, Sesshomaru wanted to check out a concert that's going on next week so he's staying for a while," Kagura sighed. "Something about new scouting opportunities since it's a bunch of small bands, then there's a club he's thinking about buying..."   
  
"He's opening business here now?"   
  
"There's always been business here, just not American oriented."   
  
"That's news to me," I giggled. This group of people I associate with are forever surprising me.   
  
"... I have a bit more news for you," Kagura smirked, stopping and turning to face me fully. "It's about the call backs."   
  
My eyes snapped open and, from the sheer excitement, I reverted back to my native tongue, squealing, "Honto?"   
  
"Hai." A faint smile graced her lips. "You made it."   
  
_'And you are May.'_ I could practically hear the smirk in my inner voice's tone, filled to the brim with arrogance. Meanwhile, I, being quite pleasantly winded by the information, was searching for my own voice.   
  
"... Iie..." My heart raced. "Ii-iie... No way..."   
  
An arm draped over my shoulder. "Of course you made it, Fangirl."   
  
Large eyes focused in on glittering golden ones. How Inuyasha managed to close the gap between our two groups so quickly when he was in a 'serious business meeting' was beyond me. "Inuyasha?"   
  
"Don't act so shocked. We knew you'd make it." Sango.   
  
"There was no doubt in our minds." Miroku.   
  
They just keep popping up one by one, don't they?   
  
"Yeah. So don't doubt yourself, y'hear?" Ayame and Kouga.   
  
I smiled to them all, inclining my head slightly in agreement and thanks, eyes sparkling bright.   
  
Seemed today may turn out alright after all.   
  


  
  
"Empty chamber   
Six vacant shells   
A quiet whisper   
Is all that tells   
Listen close   
Between the lines   
The words you hear   
Are loaded lies   
  
Direct the heart   
Twisted mind   
Play the games   
Crooked spine   
Spell's been cast   
In over time   
Things you see   
Are loaded lies   
  
Feel it pulse   
Live the show   
Know the chorus   
Sing in tow   
Tell the truth   
Take the blow   
Loaded lies   
Seems are sown   
  
Mirror image   
Backwards glance   
Breath deep for once   
Seize the chance   
Break the rules   
For the prize   
These silences   
Are loaded lies   
  
Screams unheard   
Minds unclear   
Eyes still closed   
Ears won't hear   
Change fate's tune   
Look to the skies   
See the words   
Are loaded lies   
  
Feel it pulse   
Live the show   
Know the chorus   
Sing in tow   
Tell the truth   
Take the blow   
Loaded lies   
Seems are sown   
  
The chamber's empty   
Words hide the mines   
To destroy a believing soul   
And you're out of time   
  
Feel it pulse   
Live the show   
Know the chorus   
Sing in tow   
Tell the truth   
Take the blow   
Loaded lies   
Seems are sown."   
  
I sighed heavily, falling to a sitting position on the ground, voice sore from the repeated singing of 'Loaded Lies, 'Loaded Lies' (duh...) theme song... Wow, how original...   
  
"Well... that's an interesting tune..."   
  
"I'd say... haunting, yet lively with a smidgen of techno..." The ever so observant Miroku sat at his drum set, still tapping out the beat lowly, playing around a bit with the sound. Inuyasha tossed his guitar into its case with the utmost love and care. Kouga stalked off to the door, leaving like the rest of us should have.   
  
... Should have, but were not. I was just too tired.   
  
(A/N: Pause for a moment... The whole 'smidgen' thing just brought back a memory I think you'll all like to hear... I was six years old the first time I heard it (and I was called 'midget' because I was so small for my age- which is important for this tirade), and I wanted to sound smart and use it in a sentence. _So_, being the smart girl I am, I went to my mom on Thanksgiving and said- "I wanna smidget of milk!"   
....   
Needless to say, I still have to sit at Thanksgiving with my family and hear them laugh and ask if I want a 'smidget' of this or a 'smidget' of that... sigh Yeah, anyway!)   
  
My week had been so over-the-topo hectic that I'd actually made a mental chart... which missed so many things... Kinda looked like this-   
  
This week:   
  
Sunday- Went to call backs, in which I auditioned three times and eventually came out victorious. gasp Big shocker there!   
  
Monday- Met the rest of the cast (except Kikyou- something about a surgery...)   
  
Tuesday- Shopping with Spree-er Extraordinaire, Kaguya (my wardrobe technician).   
  
(A/N: Kaguya is a kick-ass-looking evil chic bad girl off of Inuyasha's 2nd movie...)   
  
Wednesday- A run in with a mob of fans who were, for the most part, Japanese-American... who, for the most part, attended Demonic's earlier concert (a week ago- which turned out to be one of our best- including my debut...)   
  
Thursday (today)- Started three hours too early. I had my first screening shot today with Shippo and Rin and Ryu Itoshi. I had a meeting with the CEO of a company Sesshomaru was planning to buy. I had been singing, re-singing, and re-re-singing for the last six hours.   
  
And this is where I am, now. Finally, the recorder (Oh, what was his name?!) heard what he was looking for and ended the hours of stress on my vocal cords. I am soooo not complaining. If I did...   
  
I cast a sideways glance toward Sesshomaru...   
  
... shutter   
  
Yeah, I'll just keep it to myself.   
  
"I like it," Inuyasha stated. "The rhythm is different. Unique. And the bass line is awesome to play..." He mimicked a few chords on an air-guitar. "I actually had fun with this song."   
  
"That's new." I sighed, stretching out my legs and leaning back on my arms. "Usually you complain and Sessho-chan makes us do another round."   
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat, throwing a menacing glare in my direction for the new nickname.   
  
"Still, I think the words could be spruced up a bit."   
  
"Like?" Miroku prompted, leaning forward across his drum set.   
  
"Hmm... Like...   
  
"An empty chamber   
Six vacant shells   
A quiet whisper   
Is all that tells-   
  
"Then have this really quite whispered part-   
  
"(The words you hear   
Will bring you down-)   
  
"Then   
  
"Screams unheard   
Minds unclear   
Eyes still closed   
Ears won't hear   
  
"(The truth is too close To your open heart)   
  
"I mean- just a few actual whispered parts. Not necessarily those words, but..."   
  
Unknowingly, at the time, I was putting myself into more stressful hours of singing. And rewriting to a song I didn't actually care for... for a movie I was bound to hate.   
  
"That would spruce things up a bit, wouldn't it?" Inuyasha mused.   
  
"... Yeah," I breathed in a 'like-duh!' tone.   
  
"Never mind that," said Sesshomaru, finally joining us humans from his heaven-ward podium he himself built... right... "We are attending that concert tonight."   
  
Three inward groans turned to outward sighs of defeat.   
  
Life is simply too short... and stress-ridden.   
  


  
  
The bands which had played, until this point, had been hard-rock head-banger groups with male singers. Not much of a shocker there. Now though, a woman took the stage, her band setting up behind her. She had three songs to play - as all bands did - and she started out with a slow song, gather "boo's" from the entire crowd, but something struck me...   
  
"It's not that I feel I need time alone   
It's not that I hurt inside myself   
It's this pain that I feel with the words I say   
It's the pain that I shown to drive you away..."   
  
It honestly wasn't the words, either... It was her voice. She was an extraordinary singer, her voice light and lively...   
  
"I know I should have said the truth   
That I was hurt by your past's shadow   
It shrouded your judgment and closed my eyes   
From the fear it built up in me, inside   
  
Don't let the words fool you   
You trusted me so much, but please   
Know that my heart spills tears fire-red   
Because I listened with my mind instead..."   
  
Then the tune caught me... It was fast-paced in its own melody, blending just that much better with the sweet, uplifting voice emitted from the woman standing on stage, seemingly unfazed by the various insults and jeers from the idiot crowd.   
  
"It told me to remember your mistake   
It told me don't think you're truthful   
Don't believe he could be, with you, in love   
When his past is evidence enough   
  
And I listened like a fool would   
And told you what it told me too   
'I love you, but it can't last,   
I can't live with you and your past',"   
  
Then the words struck me...   
  
I searched for Inuyasha and found him easy enough, approaching the stage through the crowd of morons who couldn't open their ears enough to hear. I followed him, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and I would back him up.   
  
"It's not that I feel I need time alone   
It's not that I hurt inside myself   
It's this pain that I feel with the words I say   
It's the pain that I shown to drive you away   
  
Those excuses won't justify my wrong   
I know I owe you so much more, love   
Don't let my heart fall just yet   
Hold on a bit longer, love, it'll be alright-"   
  
Then her voice kicked up a notch, startling with it's inner laughter at some type of joy she felt through the song, through her voice... And all the lyrics finally sunk in...   
  
"I'll make it all right   
I'll take away the pain   
I'll stop the falling rain   
I'll catch up with that train   
That carries you away   
Just to stop the hurt   
That shines in your eyes   
That slump your shoulders so   
That makes your head hang low   
It's not that I need time alone-   
Not that I hurt inside   
Not that I cry out loud   
Not that I hate you so   
But that I can't let go   
My Love, Take This To Heart,"   
  
She had stopped and I had reached my husband, slinging my arms around his neck from behind as we both walked onto stage. I sobbed, I couldn't hold it back. Whoever this girl was, I owed her... Really owed her...   
  
Inuyasha snarled, retching the microphone from her hand as she squeaked in surprise and protest. I released him to embrace the stuttering woman on stage, startling her even more as Inuyasha took the moment to thoroughly beat the crowd into battered shells of former beings for their stupidity.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!? A bunch of fucking experts on music!? Did you even give her a fucking chance you bunch of low-life, good-for-nothing, idiots I'm ashamed to be specie-related to!? Did you!?" He bellowed, the ground vibrating with the volume. "Did you hear her voice over the nonsense you were sputtering or were you too wrapped up in the fact that she did something different- which meant you had to change from head-banging to actually applying yourself to some form of dance you needed a brain for!? She's been the best fucking vocalist out here and the band is in the best sync any have shown as of yet!? So what the HELL is your problem!?"   
  
Silence descended like a hammer, driving each person into an alarmed quiet that sunk bone-deep. I finally let the woman go and leaned back, grabbing her hands.   
  
"Thank you so much..."   
  
"... Uh..."   
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the supreme idiot of the club shouted from the background....   
  
I could have slapped Miroku a thousand times for that and still not have been satisfied since a violent roar of 'YEAH!s' thundered around.   
  
"Lead singer of Demonic, moron," Inuyasha hissed, his voice low, yet heard by everyone through the sound system.   
  
"Yeah right," another idiot snorted from the front row, "I'll believe that when I see that Demonic Chick."   
  
I blinked. WHAT THE HE...CK! That was different. For one, an American knew us; Two, he didn't recognize the centered, spot-lightened, glossy-silver-haired tall and handsome standing before him...   
  
Yes, that was different...   
  
Then again, a lot of the girls had started squealing and trying to get to the front row by now, so not everyone was both blind and deaf... though I sorta wished those girls were...   
  
I sighed and grabbed the mic. "So, you want to shut up now or keep on making yourself look like the idiot you are?"   
  
The room went silent once again...   
  
"NO WAY!"   
  
Shoot, not good.   
  


  
  
Well, after being chased, again, for another three hours, we were free- Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and me, that is. Sango, Ayame, Kagura, and Sesshomaru stayed safely where they were at the club which I assumed grew oddly roomy, and I really felt bad about that, but...   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi," the seriously under acknowledge woman said in a hush-hushed voice. "Inuyasha..."   
  
"Himitsu," he offered, standing beside me.   
  
"No, we ruined your show," I muttered sadly, bowing slightly. "Forgive us, we didn't-"   
  
"What show?" she laughed. "Honestly, I liked having more positive energy from the smaller crowd than the negative from hundreds, you know?"   
  
"Understandably," Sesshomaru breathed, walking up to us from a side down, holding his almost ever-present bottle of water - you'd think he'd learn, would you? "Miss, if I could have a few words with you..."   
  
She nodded and bade us farewell.   
  
"Shoot!"   
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha hummed as we left to join the others waiting at the limo.   
  
"I forgot to get her name!"   
  
"Oh- You mean Rayven McCaynn?"   
  
"Rayven McCaynn... I have dibs on her first cd!" I shouted, flashing a victory sign at Inuyasha when he sputtered.   
  
"No- I get it! I knew her name first!"   
  
"So? I called it!"   
  
"Nah-uh!"   
  
"Yea-huh!"   
  
"Nah-uh!"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Shut up or I get it."   
  
We both turned to see Sango as she leaned boredly out the limo window. I gawked. Inuyasha sputtered some more.   
  
"That's not fair! Hey, don't copy me! You're copying me! You did it first!"   
  
I tell you- we are both in sync with each other and VERY, VERY childish... if you didn't already know... But these were the times that I loved to share with Inuyasha- being myself to the fullest extent, you know? Everything about those times is just that much sweeter than when we hid behind masks deemed acceptable to society.   
  
If only life was like that - completely uninhibited by those 'Socially-Fit Masks'...   
  
If only...   
  


  
  
10:49 the next night found me, the band, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Sango, and Ayame in the hotel's pool area. A belated 'Congrats' party for me on getting the Loaded Lies part. Apparently they hadn't believed I'd get the part enough to plan the party before the day I was selected so we'd have it directly after.   
  
I was busy drying off with a towel; Kagura was standing between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were all staring out of the glass wall to look at the stars as they spoke; Ayame and Sango were giggling from the side of the pool, their feet drawing slowly in the water; Kouga and Miroku were busy racing each other. I had just lost to Miroku, so... I decided it was time to join the girls... and I would have if Kagura hadn't turned to lock gazes with me.   
  
My eyebrows shot up in question, seeing the faint smirk on her face. "What?"   
  
Inuyasha, still dressed for business as he had just come back from a meeting his brother had dragged him to, cast a quick glance over his shoulder before returning back to the conversation he was involved in. Sesshomaru, dressed much the same, completely ignored the interruption.   
  
"I have a point to make," Kagura stated, smiling sinisterly.   
  
I think my suspicion shot up three notches at that smile. "Yeah? What's that?"   
  
"This," she said as two index fingers hooked around the top of two pair of pants and tugged. **Hard**. My eyes instantly flew wide open with disbelief at what she had done.   
  
"WHA!" the Himitsu brothers shrieked, instantly following their pants to the ground in order to cover themselves up, their heads colliding with the glass to make them stumble a bit... She was skilled... VERY skilled to have pulled off boxers, too...   
  
She had just pantst them... completely...   
  
"Oh Kami-sama...!" I exclaimed.   
  
Okay, so here I am, eyes wide open, staring unbelievingly at the woman whom stood between two half-stripped-of-clothing male bodies - one being my brother-in-law! - with a Miroku-innocent smile on her face. Imagine what everyone else thought I was staring at...   
  
If they weren't focused on my half-nude husband and (shutters) brother-in-law, that is...   
  
I could just hear Sango and Ayame's eyes pop out of their skulls, even with the splashing of water Kouga and Miroku were still taking part in a race that seemed endless.   
  
"Kagura!" I shouted, snapping myself out of my dazed state. My voice was a few octaves higher. "What are you DOING?!"   
  
"I told you Inuyasha wins in that department," she laughed. "I'm right, aren't I?"   
  
"Kagura - you're insane!" I cry in exasperation, hand flying over my eyes a bit too late. "That is _not_ something I wanted to see... I'm forever scared..."   
  
"Well, I'm right, aren't I?"   
  
"You could have just asked them to try on leather-"   
  
"You're avoiding the question..." She smirked, knowing she won.   
  
Alright, the biggest problem here was that when I'd answer, it would be the exact same thing as admitting I looked at them both... But Kagura wouldn't let me off the hook until I answered. Okay- confession time, then! "... Yeah, and? What's the point of this?"   
  
By this time, both men had gathered their shaken selves, salvaged their remaining pride, and fled from the temporarily insane (or so I hope) Mrs. Kagura Himitsu, whistles following them from two women I'm thinking of strangling... Truly, I wished I could flee with them, but... then who would be around to save an unexpecting victim from the deranged woman?   
  
She smiled - not a comforting look at the moment - and chuckled, "just that I'm always right - so you should listen to what I have to say."   
  
"Eh?" What a way to prove it. "Right... Did you have something I should be listening to you about?"   
  
"... No, not really."   
  
"I see..."   
  
"I can see what keeps you with that jerk," Ayame laughed from the other side of the room...   
  
... I'd say it's time to let my hands do the talking for me...   
  


  
  
'Dear diary, /Wednesday, March 16, 2005/   
Today...   
Blah...'   
  
I stared intently at the newly written page.   
  
Yup, that summed it up quite nicely.   
  
Today- I went to the store and bought a diary.   
  
The end...   
  
Hmm...   
  
'Life has just hit it's worst low point for me. Inuyasha and I are still being... us... just not together 'us'- even after the whole Rayven McCaynn song-thing. See, he's out touring with the boys and I'm stuck here... in a hotel room... waiting...   
Filming got canceled, again, because of Kikyou and her surgery. It seems that she hasn't healed completely yet. It's been four weeks since the bathroom incident and I haven't seen her since. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm more than happy about it, but... Well, I like the philosophy of 'If you get it done now, you won't have to do it later.' Ne, get it out of the way?   
Well, Shippo and Rin are having a blast (Rin went shopping with me and thus you were bought (under her pestering)). They're just being kids. Ayame (who hasn't spoken to me since I strangled her at the pool- SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOOKING...!) has gotten things patched up with Kouga, for the most part, as far as I know. Kouga still has trouble believing Ryu and Ayame had nothing going on. Miroku is Miroku and Sango is Sango...   
I think.   
I still haven't talked to her, yet. Maybe that's what I should do. Now, with Kouga, Miroku, and Inu gone (oh, dear god, I just called my husband 'dog' - 'dogboy' is okay, but 'dog'? - ... Let's keep that our little secret, k?) it would be the perfect time. I think that's what I'll do... Yeah!   
Thanks! This has helped. Maybe I should thank Rin for pestering, huh?   
I'll write again later, D.   
Kag,'   
  
I smiled, snapping the journal shut. I don't ever remember writing in one before, but... I think it will be a new hobby of mine...   
  
(A/N: No, this won't happen often- if it ever even happens again.)   
  
Picking up the receiver, I dialed Ayame's room number. Surely she'd talk to me...   
  
A girls night sounded like a plan she'd go for, after all.   
  


  
  
Sango arrived with a huge pizza box in her hand, grinning like a school girl. Honestly, I think we all felt like school girls again. I mean, Ayame had her make-up out, dressed in pajamas; Sango had a pizza in on hand and movies in a bag in the other while wearing pjs; I had the tiny room-refrigerator stocked with drinks of all sorts- alcohol included (thanks to Kagura's nifty ability to 'talk' an employer into sneaking us a bit- not that I'm a drinker... and I wasn't allowing Sango to have any if she was pregnant, but just in case the whole thing was a false alarm, you know?)   
  
"Well, let's get to it!" Ayame squealed, pulling the pizza from Sango's grip and tossing it onto a side table before taking the girl herself and beginning her 'Aya-chan Make-Over Special'... And she's over the strangling now...   
  
Yes, we're most definitely reverting into schooldays.   
  
"Ah, doesn't it feel great!" Sango exclaimed, beaming as she drew in a deep breath. "Sesshomaru's not breathing down our backs, the men are gone, Kagura's taken the kids for a night..."   
  
"The good ol' days," we chorused, giggling.   
  
"What a feeling..."   
  
...   
  
"No pranks, right?" Ayame asked, quickly searching the room. This sent Sango into a nervous bout of twitching and stuttering.   
  
"... I hadn't even thought about it," I said, honestly. "Haven't since... well, since I pinned Sess to that tree... Oh, wait- I freight trained Inuyasha just before we left Japan..."   
  


:::::: Silence ::::::

  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango queried, doing one last survey of the room.   
  
"Yeah, I didn't set anything up."   
  
"So, what is this all about?" Ayame asked, catching my attention as I burrowed through the bag of movies.   
  
Hmm... Underworld or Grease...   
  
"Besides the guys being gone," Sango added.   
  
Grease, definitely.   
  
Popping in the tape and grabbing the remote, I joined the girls on the bed. Ayame continued her treatment of Sango's hair.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you..."   
  
Sango's eyes lifted to gaze into mine, a curious flash lighten them. "About...?"   
  
"Well, for one- the movie. Two- I just wanted to catch up on what's going on with you two..." I looked down at my feet. "We don't just sit and talk with each other like we used to and Ayame has to leave in three days for that movie back home..."   
  
Sango sighed, "I know. It feels like... Everything's different... and not..."   
  
"In the best of ways," Ayame finished, setting down her brush.   
  
"Well, let me start first- 'kay?" I asked, smiling as much as I could. "You both know Inuyasha and I aren't exactly getting along, right?" Two heads nod. "... Aya-chan, I haven't told you this yet because... well, I didn't want you letting it slip in front of Kouga or something." She frowned. "The first day here, after auditions... I had a run-in with Kikyou."   
  
Ayame blinked, absorbing the information.   
  
...   
  
**"... NANI!?"**   
  
"Ye-"   
  
"That's where you got that bruise from!? She hit you!?" the woman screeched, outrage apparent in her voice. "Why, the nerve-!"   
  
"I broke her nose, though. I kinda deserved it," I mumbled guiltily.   
  
Ayame shook her head, "no you didn't. Kouga told me the whole story behind Kikyou and Inuyasha. For her to do something like that..." She slammed a fist on the bed. "She deserved more than a broken nose."   
  
Okay, scary side of Ayame showing through again.   
  
"... Well, it doesn't really matter right now. I haven't told Inuyasha about her and I won't... not yet. I don't want to lose him."   
  
"You won't lose him." Sango is persistent, isn't she?   
  
"... I just don't trust him enough and he noticed it when I refused to tell him why I had a bruise," I continued, ignoring my friend's statement. "Now he's keeping his distance or cuddling more than usual- one or the other. It's really awkward. I mean, one second I'm watching him sulk in the corner chair, then next thing I know he's hugging me and not letting go until he falls asleep or we have to leave for something..."   
  
"I think that's kind of sweet," Ayame declared.   
  
"Not when he's sulking and grumbling in my ear, it's not."   
  
"Oh... well, I still think it's sweet." Ayame smiled, picking up the brush and motioning me over to sit in front of her.   
  
Complying, I returned to my speech. "So, he doesn't know about Kikyou, thinks I'm hiding something, and thinks - for some odd reason - that it has to do with Ryu Itoshi..."   
  
"I wonder," Sango muttered sarcastically. "If I was your husband - arigatou, Kami-sama that I'm not - and you were going into a movie were a guy's hands are going to be grabbing you in worse ways than even Miroku would do... I think I'd be thinking it had something to do with Ryu Itoshi..."   
  
"How can me not trusting Inuyasha connect to Ryu Itoshi in any logical sense?" I hissed as the brush caught a hidden knot of hair.   
  
"... Good point."   
  
"We don't have the same mind frame as Inuyasha, though," Ayame noted softly.   
  
I nodded, picking at the blanket distractedly. "On top of this, Kikyou hasn't shown up for work because of surgery - her nose hasn't healed fully yet. So I have absolutely nothing to do. Inuyasha's gone - which isn't really a bad thing right now. Nick called Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru called Kagura and Kagura told me-"   
  
"Sounds almost like good old gossip!" giggled Sango.   
  
"-that Demonic has to go back into recording for 'Loaded Lies' and I have to go to work tomorrow, then to the studio to brainstorm revisions for the song with the head honcho because I had to open my big mouth and voiced my opinions out in the open with Nick listening from the sound room and he liked the ideas I was coming up with and the whole thing is just a load of bologna..."   
  
Sucking in a deep breath, I calmed my now frazzled nerves. That took a lot to say just that little bit... Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist...   
  
Where was Kagura when you needed her?   
  
"Woah... tough break."   
  
Sango soon found herself slammed in the face by a pillow. She chuckled and tossed it back.   
  
"Ayame's turn," Sango volunteered her.   
  
"Um... Well... Kouga finally understands the whole Ryu thing... Seems Itoshi-san is involved in a lot of our life at the moment, huh?" Sango and I snorted a quick, 'got that right,' before Ayame continued. "Kouga suggested that we, he and I, go to Canada once I get back from filming if you're still stuck here in America. He said something about a skiing resort the band went to their first month of fame. 'Great slopes,' he said. It sounds interesting.   
  
"... He's... distant, too. He's blaming it on Inuyasha, actually, saying that his mood is just rubbing off on him-"   
  
"-Miroku too," added Sango, sending an apologetic gaze my way.   
  
_'Damn him...   
  
'... Damn me...   
  
'My fault, all my fault... It's all my fault... Everyone's suffering and I just can't...   
  
'Maybe it will get better.'_   
  
Fat chance.   
  
"Well, I think it's bogus that he'd pin the blame on Inuyasha. I think it has to do with Ryu, still, even if he said he was over it," Ayame uttered, sweeping my hair up and twisting it as she saw fit. She was going for some type of bun, I think. "Kouga's one to hold a grudge. I mean, he still has a bit of an edge in his thought of Inuyasha because of Kikyou..."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
Sango still didn't know the whole story... Ayame filled her in with it while she finished up my hair, then moved to make-up as Sango took over the brush and tended to Ayame's auburn locks. I turned my attention to watching Ayame's jade eyes, the emotion switching from irritation to disgust, from hurt - for Kouga, then Inuyasha - to hatred. Seems Kikyou has a **bad** rap in Ayame's mind.   
  
"Well, that's a story to be put in the books," Sango joked.   
  
"Anything else new, Aya-chan?" I asked, pulling out some nail polish to gloss over her fingernails.   
  
"Not really. My life is at a stand still, it seems."   
  
"Sango-chan?"   
  
Sango frowned, putting the brush down slowly. Her eyes shifted nervously. I could see it, the wheels turning - 'they told the truth, you should too.' 'But... what will they think about it.' 'Their your friends, they always will be. They'll understand.' 'I'm not so sure...' 'Just tell them.'   
  
We've all had that conversation with ourselves. It's definitely the most aggravating and least fun of arguments. I couldn't help but sigh in helplessness at not being able to solve the struggle without her either blowing up in my face and storming off or clamping her mouth shut in suspicion or hurt...   
  
... She saved me the trouble.   
  
"Yeah... I have something to tell you."   
  
Ayame, sensing something important, turned her full attention to the women. I put the polish away before ever using it.   
  
This was it.   
  
Sango's lips quirked at their edges, a sort of rueful smile forming. "Miroku and me... For one, we're engaged."   
  
"Aha!" I laugh/squealed, happy for my friend beyond imagination. "That's so great- when'd it happen?"   
  
"New Years, when all the fireworks were lighting the sky..." she trailed off dreamily. "Oh, he was so..."   
  
"So?" Ayame prompted.   
  
Sango grinned, "perverted... and sweet."   
  
"That's Miroku for you," I sighed, shaking my head in pity for the thick-skulled drummer. "What else?"   
  
"Well, I'm... I went to the doctors a few weeks ago..."   
  
"And?" I squeaked, excitement taking over. Maybe she was pregnant... Then I'd be like an aunt! ... Oh, right, BAD Sango-chan... But still!   
  
"I'm... Well, New Years... We... and..." Sango's eyes were downcast, her cheeks a flaming red. "Well, Miroku, he... we... uh..."   
  
Ayame's expression switched from ecstatic over the engagement to pale disbelief. "You're pregnant!?" Sango winced... and nodded. "Oh. My... Kami-sama, what the- how'd he talk you into _THAT_!?"   
  
"Ehe..." A hand sheepishly rubbed the back of a flame-red neck, a shy-like smile forming on slightly parted lips. "Well, he kinda tried to talk me _out_ of it..."   
  
_'Inuyasha was right...! Kami-sama that just can't be true!'_   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"I think it's great, Sango-chan," I whispered, grabbing her hands to reassure her. "But, who started it?" Sango grinned at that as we all answered, "Miroku."   
  
"Still, Sango..." Ayame was having a bit of trouble it seemed. "What about your mom?"   
  
"..."   
  
Sango's expression changed completely. I cast a furious glare at Ayame. Way to spoil it.   
  
"She has too much on her mind already," came a small, hesitant whisper. "... Kohaku..."   
  
I was taken aback. What's wrong with Kohaku? Did he get in trouble with the cops? Was he sick? Sango's chin quivered as tears formed. Something was definitely wrong.   
  
"Sango-chan, what is it?" I asked, taking her shoulders to steady her as she cried. "Tell us what's wrong, please..."   
  
"Kohaku....   
  
"...   
  
"... he's dying."   
  


  
  
A/N: As you can see, quite a bit is happening in this story. Yes, Sango is pregnant. As for Kohaku, you'll have to wait and see. The guys are touring without Kagome because she is supposed to be shooting the film but Kikyou is currently healing from her surgery. Ayame is going back to Japan for her film and Ryu is ruining the girls' life just as much as Sess is destroying the band's. Rayven is now contracted under Sesshomaru and you won't be seeing too much of her, but she will return once or twice if I don't forget her... ;;   
  
Anyway, please don't forget to check out the stories up for vote! They are all spectacular!   
  
www. geocities. com/ bikifriend/ main. html (remember- without the spaces!!!)   
  
Ja ne minna! 


	7. Squeal Like a Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**   
  
**A/N:** Hey! How are you doing? I have another update ready for you, finally. It's a bit short, but it's packed with laughter. Hope you enjoy it, but first-   
  
WNB has a few- very few- changes, but here they are. Everyone that signed up for this, please go through and make sure you are here! I cannot guarantee that you're on here because I have an extremely bad memory... --; Sorry about that...   
  
Main Branch:   
President: Me   
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune   
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell   
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni   
Informant: The Weird One   
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo   
Executive: The Turmoil Twins   
Intern: Kourinoyami   
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai   
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul   
Product Representative: Ominous   
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami   
Creative Director: D.g.   
Manager: Erica   
Assistant Manager: Brat   
Advisor: FLaMEChick   
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5   
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros   
Mascot: superbakagirl   
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion   
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger   
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Tireth Minet   
Greeter: Hawk   
Coat Taker: Shadow   
Valet: Kinshinanie   
Sexy Hammer-Weilding Security Guard: Leah Black   
Jester: Inuchick13   
  
Mystical Creatures Department:    
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon   
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist   
Griffin's General: Museless Author   
Executive: soulfire2   
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan   
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna   
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana   
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura   
Executive: FreedomFighta06   
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko   
Secret Operative: Rei-chan   
Master Spy: NekoYami   
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha   
Consultant: Ebony-chan   
Hyper Active Little Hacker Girl: StarLightKagome   
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog   
Informant: SakuraMona   
Executive: moon neko princess   
Schemester: Ipwnzj00   
Weapons Master: Rumi ai no Pocky   
  
And...   
  


o8oo8oo8oPROMOTER! PLEASE, CHECK THESE OUT!o8oo8oo8o

  
  
The White Orchid by Beautiful-Stranger01   
  
Just Dance, Street Rat, and Shadow of a Holocaust (a Witch Hunter Robin fic) by SnowShadowuser   
  
Big Trouble Come in Small Packages by Artemis Moon   
  
The Ad by sailor-scribe (only for those who enjoy lime- and possible future lemon- and a smooth-talking hanyou)   
  
Creature Comforts and The Sinner by Rozefire   
  
Fragments of Eternity (completed) and Mermaids by Maiden of the Moon   
  
Movie House Hanyou by Numisma **(DO NOT READ UNLESS OPEN MINDED!!!** I love the complexity of the story, but Inu IS **BISEXUAL**- and a few other characters we know and love have their charms turned in odd ways (and, OMG, the laughs in this- and you should see what Inuyasha does with a barbell through his tongue!)... and I think I'm slowly losing my innocence... I've had a habit of reading the more adult fics lately- but they are more than worth it! If you happen to try this fic out and like it, give me a shout-out, please.)   
  


**o8oo8oo8o WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!o8oo8oo8o**

  
  
Plus...   
  
**I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER!!!!** To you, Inugirl0621, for your birthday this fine Monday.   
  
Happy readings!   
  


  
Author: Sakura-chan88   
_Title: Me?   
**Chapter: Squeal Like a Girl!**_   


  
  
You've had quite an eventful three weeks, booked to the max with things to do or bored stiff with nothing to get your mind off of... actually, you haven't really had much to think about even... Until now. You invited the girls over to a girls' night in your hotel room, kid free, and begin to let off the steam building up in you... 'Naive' has her say, then 'revenge' whispers three little words that turn your world upside down. One of the best things in her life that means the absolute most to her is being slowly taken away from her. And you thought you had it bad... What's going on? This world must hate you or something... Oh, 'revenge'!   
  
My heart stopped...   
  
My mind emptied...   
  
My mouth stuttered...   
  
My world shattered.   
  
I felt nothing but confusion, knowing somehow I was just trying to numb the feeling that was about to wash over me. My breath was no more- as if all oxygen had been zapped in a split second and the ability and knowledge of 'breathing' had fled when my brain cease functions momentarily. Cold hands turned icy, blood running became still, eyes misting spilled over.   
  
Then the feelings came.   
  
I cried out in agony, bringing the closest body into a strangling embrace, mind and mouth screaming, "Iie!"   
  
_'Iie! Kohaku nai- Not Kohaku, not my brother, not him! Iie!'_   
  
"K-Kagome-chan!" gasped Sango, shoving away from my hold. I just held her tighter. "Kagome- listen-!"   
  
"Oh, Sango-chan..." I heard Ayame whisper in despair.   
  
_'Not Kohaku- my brother, my friend. Not him- please-!'_   
  
"Kagome-chan, calm down!" Ayame hissed as I drew in a deep breath, tears streaming down my face. "Listen to Sango-chan. We have to be the strong ones."   
  
It took a while for me to calm enough, knowing Ayame was right. I had to be strong. For Sango.   
  
With slightly drier eyes, I looked to my previously sniffling friend to find more terror in her eyes than sadness. She fidgeted and moved from the bed, standing beside the room's refrigerator.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I ventured to ask, "what's wrong with Kohaku, Sango-chan," my voice hitching.   
  
She jumped slightly in nervousness, then grinned. "I- uh- kindatrickedyouforthe- uh -funofit- But- you really reacted and I'm sorry...?"   
  
It took a second for her rushed words to spread out and present themselves to me. And it had me bounding up to strangle the woman as I screeched- "You... lied... about something like that!?"   
  
Ayame stopped my hands inches from her throat with a whispered question. "Are you really pregnant, then?"   
  
Sango's eyes, previously holding a fearful gloom as they had followed the progression of my hands, sparkled and hands instinctively clasped over her lower abdomen, head bobbing affirmatively. My outstretched arms dropped. My lips curled into a gleeful smile.   
  
"That's wonderful, Sango, really."   
  
"Two months along, already..." She smiled, eyes nearly closed from her happiness. "I told mama."   
  
"When?"   
  
"... Before I even let Miroku know," she replied. "Mama took me to the hospital for the check." She shook her head with a rueful grin, "She was happier than I was. You should've seen her when she got a hold of Miroku..."   
  
I think we all grinned at that, eyes unfocused as we imagined (Sango reliving) the amusing sight play out as if right before us. Now that's what I call humor!   
  
"Why hasn't Miroku told the guys yet?" I implored, snapping out of my thoughts.   
  
Sango shrugged. "Says he won't tell unless they bring out details."   
  
"Details?" the naive Ayame repeated.   
  
I gave her a flat look. "Sexual details... Like-"   
  
"AH- nevermind, nevermind!" Ayame shouted, hands closing about her ears. "I don't need to hear it! I get it!"   
  
I smirked at my friend, seeing the violent blush staining her cheeks crimson. "Aw, little Ayame and her virgin ears."   
  
"So?" she said defiantly, stuffing her nose in the air.   
  
"Come on," Sango urged, moving to sit beside Ayame, nudging her in the side with an elbow playfully. "How far have you made it with Kouga? First base? Second?"   
  
"Lalalalalalalalalala!" she sang, shoving her ears closed with her fingers. "I'm not listening, not listening, not listening! I'm not listening to yoouuuuuu!"   
  
I laughed heartily at her display of frustrated embarrassment and Sango's persistent teasing. Soon enough, Ayame had two grown women poking for details about her... well, time alone with our beloved 'Wimpy Wolf.'   
  
... Then I got an idea. A foolish, sordid idea...   
  
"Sango..." The woman paused in her torturous speech about second base with Miroku - ew... "... Want to hear Inuyasha squeal like a girl?"   
  
"Eh?" Ayame and Sango echoed.   
  
"Oh, Ayame, you wouldn't want to hear it. I mean, it involves-"   
  
"AHHH- I don't wanna hear anything about... THAT..."   
  
I blinked. "Okay. Sango, dial the guy's hotel number and put the phone on speaker," I ordered, talking a wine cooler from the fridge. "Want one, Aya-chan?" She declined and I took a seat on the bed, the phone ringing through.   
  
"Hello?" a voice crackled after the forth ring.   
  
"Hey, Kouga," I called, smiling as if he could see me. "Can you put Inuyasha on the phone for me?"   
  
"Sure- just a second. INUYASHA, STOP YOUR FLIRTING- KAG'S ON THE PHONE!"   
  
"I'M NOT FLIRTING! DAMNIT- YURA, STOP! I TOLD YOU 'NO'!" I heard Inuyasha bellow. "'NO' MEANS FUCKING 'NO'!"   
  
"Aw, Inu..." Yura pouted, barely audible through the phone.   
  
There was the sound of struggling before a new voice exclaimed, "Yura's drunk as a sunk. Dear Dogboy's getting hit hard with her butterfly eyes."   
  
"You better not be taking advantage of it, either, Miroku," Sango stated emotionlessly.   
  
"No, of course not Sango. Never thought of it- kuso! Yura!"   
  
The sounds suddenly died and silence took its brief time of life with a triumphant shout.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Inuyasha, what was that?"   
  
"Yura got herself drunk at the concert tonight. We barely got her here before she went all sluttish," he replied, groaning at his luck. "She just can't get enough of my hair and she isn't exactly-"   
  
"You know you didn't mind it," Miroku quipped.   
  
"Shut UP, Miroku," Kouga shouted before the line beeped. "I put it on speaker. You know I was joking, right?"   
  
"About?" I muttered.   
  
"The whole flirting thing- I mean, we've heard about your whole 'trust dilemma-'"   
  
"Kouga," a voice growled, the sound of knuckles cracking occupying the background.   
  
"Uh... don't mind me."   
  
"So, you've been talking, huh, Inuyasha?" I think I heard him gulp, but I can't be sure. "How much have you told them so far- and what happened to Yura? I don't hear her anymore."   
  
"She passed out pulling my hair," Inuyasha grumbled. "Fell off the bed."   
  
"What were you two doing in bed?" Sango quipped, giggling with Ayame as I frowned. I didn't find that a humorous question.   
  
"Trying to get her drunk ass to sleep! There was nothing dirty about it!"   
  
Kouga and Miroku burst out laughing. I could imagine the blush stretching across his cheeks. But enough of that...   
  
"So, Inuyasha?"   
  
"So, what?"   
  
"What have you told them?"   
  
"Everything but what we want to hear," Miroku admitted, a perverted tone entering his voice.   
  
Perfect. "Oh... I'd be happy to tell- in exchange for a little info..."   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
"Is that how she squeals it?"   
  


**BAM**

  
  
Kouga winced. "Itai..."   
  
"... Uh..."   
  
"Now, that hurt."   
  
"... Oops... Sorry Yura."   
  
"What happened?" Ayame chirped.   
  
"Oi, Ayame!" Kouga yipped. "You're there? You've been quiet."   
  
"Yeah- what happened?"   
  
"Let's just say, Miroku's seeing stars and Yura's..." he trailed off, letting us finish the picture any way we could. Nothing brought a pleasant sight.   
  
"MI-RO-KU!"   
  
"He's out cold," Inuyasha said. "Don't worry, Sango, he didn't exactly touch anything, just crushed her."   
  
Sango sighed, shaking her head. I snorted. Great, now my fun was out of commission... Or, was it?   
  
"Wake him up!" I commanded. "I don't care how, just do it..."   
  
"But, you aren't really-"   
  
"Yes, I'm really planning on it. You'll see why."   
  
He finally got Miroku awake after a few minutes of imitating thunder.   
  
"Ah, where were we?" the drummer asked. "Oh, right... Kagome, as you were saying."   
  
"Well, you see, we went on this fishing trip..."   
  


  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha was squealing like a little girl.   
  
"Kagome! Don't you DARE!"   
  
"- and he looked in my eyes as he-"   
  
"Ahhh- no, no, no! I don't want to hear any more!" Ayame cried, squeezing her eyes closed and blocking her ears.   
  
"- trailed a finger down-"   
  
"Kagome, I swear, if you don't stop NOW-"   
  
"- along the fins to push them back, but the fish still poked him- a little bluegill!- and he threw it in the air, but when it came down, it landed in his hair-"   
  
"Kag-" Inuyasha shrieked.   
  
"- and he did this little jig before he finally grabbed a hold of it right."   
  
"That's it-!"   
  
"Then, when he got the hook out, the fish closed its mouth around his finger- don't ask how, I don't know- and he started trying to fling it off."   
  
"Please, stop. It's killing me!" Kouga barked in laughter, wheezing for breath.   
  
"I haven't even gotten to the good part," I amended. "See, he was slinging it about and wound up getting a fish in the face! The fish latched onto his nose!"   
  
"Oh my- this is better," Miroku cried, the sound of choking coming with the lack of breath for expressed mirth, "than any 'hot sex' chat I coulda hoped for!"   
  
"Not yet, it isn't," I continued.   
  
"There's more?" Sango asked through gasps.   
  
"Un. See, he had this fish on his nose and he tried to slap it off, but missed and hit his cheek so hard that he stumbled over the side of the boat and into the water-!"   
  
"KAGOME, STOP RIGHT THERE!"   
  
"And the fish still didn't let go! All the splashing called an alligator over- oh, Kami-sama, you should have heard him squeal! I mean, he was still struggling with the silly bluegill and saw the gator... He was up in the boat, no fish attached, and had his fishing rod in his hands, trying to slap the gator away-"   
  
"IIIEEEEEEE! DON'T-!"   
  
"- and he accidentally cast and the fishing line wrapped around a tree branch and when he pulled back, he lost balance and fell right onto the tackle box-"   
  
And it just kept getting better.   
  
Squirm, Inuyasha, squirm...   
  


  
  
Inuyasha hung up on me when I started to tell Miroku about our wedding night, which I understood very well since it was even more humorous than the fishing trip in Louisiana. (Don't even get me started... All I'll say is, I'll never forget it. For multiple reasons. )   
  
"Now, that was what I call entertainment," Sango giggled, clutching a pillow over her stomach.   
  
"Poor fish," Ayame sighed.   
  
"Poor alligator," I snorted.   
  
"Poor spider."   
  
"Poor boat."   
  
"Poor Inuyasha," we amended in unison, doubling over as laughter claimed us.   
  
"Oh, I wish I could have been there!" Sango said, wiping her watery eyes with the palm of her hand.   
  
"Ah... No, you don't," I told her, worrying my bottom lip as a hot blush crept up my neck.   
  
"Why not?" Ayame inquired.   
  
"You wouldn't listen, wouldn't listen, wouldn't listen. You wouldn't listen if I tried to tell yooooouuuuuu!" I sang, blushing brighter still.   
  
"It was that good, huh?"   
  


**Nervous Laugh**

  
  
I guess you could say that.   
  


  
  
Ayame left, as planned, and I returned to work, actually working out a complete scene. Kikyou was back and I have to say, I didn't mind her company. She was very friendly off screen, if not a little too stuck-up for my taste. Yet, not once did I talk to her without getting a foreboding feeling- something was going to happen, sooner or later, and it would hurt either me, or those around me.   
  
And all I could think was of Inuyasha.   
  
It was the second week of filming when I was confronted with something that would change my world forever...   
  
"So, Kagome," Kikyou began as we walked off the set when the director called it a night. Of course, he had to wait until midnight before he let us go. "How is Demonic going for you?"   
  
"Great," I breathed, trying to wake myself up enough to make it to the limo without collapsing. "I love it. I have my best friends with me and..."   
  
_'Inuyasha beside me.'_   
  
"... I love singing. It's wonderful to see so many people enjoying my work."   
  
Kikyou nodded, smiling with a far off look. "Un. I remember that feeling."   
  
I paused mid-stride to face the woman who looked so much like me. "What do you mean 'remember'? People still enjoy your movies."   
  
"Hai," she laughed. "I just don't have very many friends with me, anymore. Ever since... Well, let's just say I made a foolish mistake in the past. I want to fix it... I've finally decided to try and fix it..."   
  
This is where the foreboding cloud passed over the light at the end of my tunnel. "How?"   
  
"... Kagome, how about we go out for a drink?"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"I have a story to tell you," she explained, a friendly smile taking over her lips.   
  
Not knowing how to reject her in a way that she wouldn't feel offended, I merely nodded and followed her outside and into the brisk night air.   
  


  
  
"So, a few months went by, then a year, and another," Kikyou continued after telling me how she and Inuyasha had met and started dating. "Soon, it was the end of our Senior year- about two years ago- and we had just gotten closer and closer... I moved in with him half way through the year... Anyway, I felt I was in heaven, you know? Here I am, a struggling actress and I just hit my first big break, and here he is, new diva extraordinaire. We kept it hush-hush, of course, because celebrities couples just don't last and the media- well, I'm sure you can guess the damage they'd do."   
  
I nodded, raising my Pepsi to my lips. "Yeah. Vicious parasites, they are. My brother can't talk to his girl friend without the media making it sound dirty."   
  
"That's exactly what I mean," Kikyou stated, calling over the nearest waiter to order another cup of coffee. Why she drank coffee in the dead of night, I never knew. "So we had this little unspoken agreement to never speak about each other outside of our friends- Miroku, Kouga, Yura, and Tsubaki. But... at graduation..."   
  
And my world came crashing down.   
  
**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter, but I hope that the humor in this makes it worth having to wait for more. Don't you just love cliffhangers?   
  
Ja ne, minna! 


	8. An Eye For an Eye, A Tear For a Tear, A ...

A/N: Yo, minna! It's been such a long time! I'm so very sorry about my lack in usual updates, but I've been more into reading than writing these past few weeks. I apologize to you all. I'm trying my best to get back on track… Please, enjoy this chapter and leave a quick review, if you deem fit.

A quick note, everyone- the flashback between Kag and Kik is out of order, I know, and they are that way for a reason. Please, don't complain about that- I know it's odd, but it has to be that way for this part to work.

Also, we have some new WNB members! I **bolded **all the new members/branches, so if you asked to be in WNB and your name is not up, please contact me and tell me of my error. After the WNB listing, promoters and dedications are posted. Please, check them out!

Main Branch:   
President: Me   
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune   
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell   
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni   
Informant: The Weird One   
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo   
Executive: The Turmoil Twins   
Intern: Kourinoyami   
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai   
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul   
Product Representative: Ominous   
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami   
Creative Director: D.g.   
Manager: Erica   
Assistant Manager: Brat   
Advisor: FLaMEChick   
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5   
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros   
Mascot: superbakagirl   
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion   
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger   
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Tireth Minet   
Greeter: Hawk   
Coat Taker: Shadow   
Valet: Kinshinanie  
Sexy Hammer-Weilding Security Guard: Leah Black  
Jester: Inuchick13   
**Interior Duct-Tape Decorator: Inu-luva**

Mystical Creatures Department:   
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon   
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist   
Griffin's General: Museless Author   
Executive: soulfire2   
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan   
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna   
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana   
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura   
Executive: FreedomFighta06   
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko   
Secret Operative: Rei-chan   
Master Spy: NekoYami   
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha   
Consultant: Ebony-chan   
Hyper Active Little Hacker Girl: StarLightKagome 

**Firearms Specialist: Mocha-Expresso**  
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog   
Informant: SakuraMona   
Executive: moon neko princess   
Schemester: Ipwnzj00   
Weapons Master: Rumi ai no Pocky

**Department of Sexy Bishie Worshippers:**

**President: Shini no Tenshi**

**Executive: Hiarashi **(if you want a position change, email me. I tried emailing you, but you didn't reply…)

**o8oo8oo8oPROMOTER! PLEASE, CHECK THESE OUT!o8oo8oo8o**

StarLightKagome: Cupids Arrow Inc, Dirty Laundry, and Wrong One are three stories you won't want to miss. Cupids Arrow Inc. is an awesome story not many have given a chance, or have not left feedback on- it's one of the better stories I've seen. Humor is one sure thing in that story. Dirty Laundry and Wrong One are also going wonderfully. Check them out!

Ama (Shades of Oblivion- Kinetics, My Funny Valentine, and Foolish Dreamers are excellent stories. Though Kinetics is complete, there is a companion story done from the eyes of Miroku called Lost Prophet (love it!) and a planned sequel. Check it out, you won't regret it. My Funny Valentine is also one of those "ah! I want more" kind of fics--- Inu (yes, with glasses!) and jazz : ). It's off to a great start and is sure to only improve. Foolish Dreamers, albeit being a song-fic/one-shot, is a wondrous fluffy piece. Any one-shot by this author is sure to leave you going "awww! So kawaii!" I highly recommend these stories.

Han-doroboo Xanthros- Nearly Famous is a story with a unique flavor of writing and I have yet to see any other that caught me with it's style as much as this one did. Though it has not been updated in some time, I believe a bit of encouragement will bring this story back from its silence in brilliant colors and outrageous humor. Give it a try! (-: You won't regret it, I promise.

WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe- Now is Forever, a story about Kagome as a circus worker

and Inuyasha has the newest addition, is a great story- very fun to read, even with it's seriousness. (-: Can't say much about it, or I'll give a lot of the plot away…

Sugarsprite- The Sound of Her Voice is absolutely fabulous. Inuyasha is deaf, Kagome is mute- what a perfect mix, ne? It's actually quite humorous, even with its serious plot. I wish I new American Sign Language…. This is one story sure to leave you begging for more.

Ithilwen K-Bane- This Can't be Good--- all I have to say… "Aaayyyyiiiiiaaaaa!!!" Another update means my day is 100% better. Hojo in the Feudal Era… (-: She does an awesome job with it. And her author's notes are an Author/Kurama interaction that has nothing to do with the story- which is really fun to read in itself. Need I say more?

**o8oo8oo8oWHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!o8oo8oo8o**

**Dedications:**

First dedication goes to Ama (Shades of Oblivion, a wonderful fanfiction writer and friend. And after a long wait, I can finally say I dedicate this chapter to you! : ) Hope you enjoy it with all its angst glory… Happy- slightly early- 16th birthday, Ama! Everyone, if you're looking for a story or two to read, check his out- they're well worth the time and the one-shots are guaranteed to make you go 'awwww!' Looks up Ah, I guess I already said that, huh?

Second dedication goes to Three-Legged Dog for answering correctly- What, or who, is the snake?- and being a wonderful reviewer. To you, I dedicate the divider song "Tear for Tear".

Third dedication is to VTlarry- sorry I forgot to mention it in the last chapter- HAPPY LATE 16th BIRTHDAY… Dedicated to you is "I Stand Corrected" (the third song to appear.)

Last, but not least, my friend Caladriel for her return to I missed you! (-: To you, since the title reminds me so much of your story Deception, I dedicate "Imprisoned".

Have a good day everyone, and enjoy the newest chapter of Me?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Title: Me?

_By: Sakura-chan88_ An Eye For an Eye, A Tear For a Tear, A Heart For a Heart 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_You walked in a daze, walking to the hotel, up a flight of stairs, down a deserted corridor, and into your room. It felt as if nothing would ever matter again. Not your life, not your love, not your tears- none of them would matter, because he couldn't care... No... He couldn't care... Not if he'd do that to you- not if he'd lie to you- not if he'd... It wasn't fair- none of it! None of it at all! And he blamed it all on you- the things that were going wrong. Well, 'Dogboy' was in for a thorough thrashing once you got a hold of him! That is, after you let everything sink into your brain and register. Sure, you'd played it off as 'wow, really!?' while inside you were feeling... 'wow... really...' and it just didn't matter to you. You know what? Forget him! Move on with your life! Leave the band, the name, change your identity! ... Oh, but how dare he! _

I was so empty inside that everything I did was mechanical- everything. I walked to the hotel as if I were a robot. I went to my room as if I were programmed just to do that, opened the door, threw my coat, keys to the room, and script into the nearest chair, and let my hair down as I walked to the television and turned it off- the noise was offending to my senses that were currently deprived in every other way. I didn't even register the yelp of protest or the concerned words coming from the man I stalked towards.

I'd had enough.

I didn't care.

I needed the comfort.

I needed him...

The kiss was just as mechanical as everything else. No passion, just desperation... despair. How could it be anything else? There was nothing inside me but a throbbing ache left from the hurtful truth Kikyou had thrown into my face. Not that she could know, since everything about Inuyasha and I was hidden from the public.

I guess it startled him enough to push me away.

"Kagome, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha barked, gripping my shoulders. When I failed to reply other than looking him in his eyes filled with confusion and panic, his hold faltered. I was glad, somewhere deep inside, that I didn't find a sunset in those golden orbs of light...

_'No sunset, Inuyasha... Not again... Not yet...'_

--------------------------------------------------

"See our time before your eyes

  


Pulled apart and criticized

Ridiculed and vandalized

Crumble away in the wind,"

--------------------------------------------------

_"Kagome?" Kikyou suddenly called to me after a brief silence. "When you first met Inuyasha... what did you see in his eyes?"_

_I blinked a few times, startled by the question, then lowered my head to look at my hands. I always hated what I had seen, and this woman in front of me was the reason I had ever witnessed such... despair, hurt... desolation. "I saw a sunset."_

_"... Sunset?" Kikyou whispered. "I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you mean..."_

_"I saw the last rays of light in his eyes," I stated, lifting my gaze to look at her, smiling softly as, inside, I grimaced at the returning image of those golden orbs drown in pain from the past. "I saw... the anguish... the world collapsing under the crushing weight of a fallen sun, blinding with it's one brilliant ray of hope, love, and happiness that was slowly being corrupted by anger and the blood of an invisible wound..."_

_Kikyou was quiet, her mouth slightly open. "Sugoi... a sunset..." She paused, then grinned. "You sound like a genuine helplessly romantic poet, ne, Kagome-chan?"_

_"... Yeah, a hopelessly romantic poet..." I stared at her for a moment, then lowered my gaze again, sighing. _'Is she really that blind? Does she not understand- still? Or does she and she doesn't care that he was so... injured...'

_"Oi, Kagome-chan..."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Nani o kangaete iru no? (What are you thinking about?)"_

_"... You said... you were going to change it- and you had the perfect way..." I muttered. "What are you planning?"_

_"... I was thinking... ashita (tomorrow)... could you get Demonic to come for lunch?"_

'Inuyasha... How could you not tell me... About her… about you…?'_ I smiled brightly, with such a false tone I was surprised she didn't catch it, and nodded. "Of course I can."_

'I don't want to lose you, still after all of this... I don't want to lose you...

But, if you… want to leave…

Am I selfish enough to hold you back?'

------------------------------

  


"The sky's darkened to navy blue

The sun casting out its last ray

Such a brilliant golden hue

So deceitfully false of you,"

-----------------------------

"What is with you?" he hissed, pressing his fingers into my shoulder blades, causing me to flinch ever so slightly. "You don't even acknowledge me when you come in, you blatantly disregarded the fact that Shippo is right next to me, you don't respond when I ask you what's wrong, and now you're zoning off into your own little private universe sitting in front of me. What the hell is up with you!?" he nearly shouted. Then a spark ignited behind his eyes, blazing with alarm and recognition. "You look like..."

"Like what, Inuyasha?" I pressed, my expression drained of care. Yet, my mind kicked in, a panicked voice shouting, _'don't say it! Don't call me her! You've hurt me enough tonight...'_

"Like... like..." his eyes just widened as he continued to stare. "... Sesshomaru..."

"Hm. Then he must feel extremely empty in his soul..." And I found myself thanking him inside. He hadn't said her name. "Pity for such a young man, wouldn't you say?"

"What happened to you? I've been gone a month and you're... completely different," he finished with a worried expression. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Is anything right?" No response. I gave him a once-over and nodded, standing and retrieving my coat and keys. "Take a walk with me, Inuyasha."

Jack yipped by my feet, begging for attention and I couldn't help but smile warmly at the carefree sight. Oh, yes, the bliss of ignorance... and I had known it an hour ago...

The words of a past experience, both joyful and pain-filled entered my mind, an image of calm ocean waters sloshed about, two friendly bodies beside me, voices jumbling together before righting themselves.

_"Ignorance truly is bliss, isn't it?"_ I had once asked, Sango sighing beside me_._

_"That's both true and false," _Miroku said in response to my absent-minded mutter while looking over the railing of a cruiser. Then he explained,_ "without knowing something, one can be hurt or hurt another. It, however, is the best way to live‑ not knowing the torment of other people's lives. Knowing another's problems weaves you into their life, usually unnoticed by either person. Life is never simple."_

  


I could only think of how much I wished I didn't know the truth... Then, taking his words in, I thought of all the deceit I would have lived through not knowing of... _'And he's so upset that I don't trust him fully... And my reason for not trusting him has just colored itself in brilliantly, ne?'_

I shook myself of my thoughts. "I need something to drink."

"There's Pepsi in the mini-fridge."

"Iie- I need some alcohol."

"Anta (You)-"

"I had Kagura make me a fake Id, so just shut up and follow me or stay here."

The fake Id was meant for the movie, actually, because I was force to give my license to a police officer during the investigation to make sure I was who I said I was, but I didn't feel inclined to be truthful about anything to the silver haired man trailing behind me.

As I stepped out into the brisk night air that comforted me with its cold hands, I inhaled deeply, the freshness of the cold seeping into me and warming my heart. I began talking.

"I've decided something for myself, Inuyasha. I've decided that I want you, the boys, and Sango to stop at the filming tomorrow for lunch," I said, hugging myself tightly to keep the chill from getting to my bones. The small breeze made all the difference in temperature, to me. "How about you order a few dozen pizzas for us?"

"Sure. When-?"

"Around 2 we have a lunch break. Be there a little early."

"Uh... Alright."

We were silent the rest of the way. Inuyasha was probably thinking things over, but my mind was completely still once again. I'm sure it was just that numbing process I'd experienced when Sango had joked about Kohaku (which was not funny in the least!), but it was much stronger this time...

"Kagome... why do you want us to stop by?" Inuyasha asked.

I forced on a smile, trying to change the mood a bit, trying to rid myself of the numb settled inside me. "I want you to meet the rest of the cast. Ne, I think you'll just love my sister..." It hurt so much to say that... And it hurt even more to know Inuyasha would feel the effects of tomorrow harder than most. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to see. I wanted him to stay.

Sugoi, sadistically hypocritical, ne...?

"Plus, you'd be proud of Shippo's performance on stage and I'm sure he'd love to have you watch him."

"He'd love if I disappeared."

  


"Inuyasha," I snapped in irritation. "How long is it going to take before you two realize-"

"I was joking," he chuckled.

We were inside the nearest bar at this point... Funny thing was, I never needed my Id. I guess celebrities really do live above the law... I felt sick at the corrupted, warped society America housed. Someone was always better than someone else and worse than another. No one ever lived on the same level. No one.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hold on to me, my love

Hold me close, hold me near

Don't let us grow apart

Love me, love, tear for tear,"

--------------------------------------------------

_"So we had this little unspoken agreement to never speak about each other outside of our friends- Miroku, Kouga, Yura, and Tsubaki. But... at graduation... a fight broke out between Inuyasha and Miroku. I learned why a few minutes later- but it was an all out fistfight and Miroku was losing. Kouga stepped in. Soon, the authorities were beside them, trying to take them out of the graduation ceremony... But Inuyasha..._

_"Something happened, I can't remember what it was, but it sent Inuyasha into another rage and Kouga shouted, out loud for the entire ceremony's attendants, 'you can't! Inuyasha, Kikyou would never accept! She-'_

_"'Baka!' Miroku had yelled, and tackled Kouga. He'd just said our names... and everyone can make calculations... He was going to propose... I wanted to accept- I wish I did, now!- but everyone knew, at least guessed, about us and the media would have been all over it. I didn't want that, so I disappeared, taking everything I could to show him he hurt me. I wanted to make sure we both hurt together... And I regret it... I even used to go to his concerts to act like a tease just to see the pain in his eyes._

_"He hurt me. I was going to hurt him back... I was the fool, not Kouga, not Miroku, not Inuyasha... I want him to know that. I want him to forgive me... to love me again..."_

---------------------------------------------------

"The storm is starting

And lighting the sky with a flash

As a blast from the past

Or a view of the future in store for us?"

---------------------------------------------------

  


Her words ran through my head. Inuyasha and Kikyou...

It had such a nice, pleasant ring to it- a fitting roll off the tongue... Kikyou and Inuyasha.

I got myself a beer, I wasn't feeling up to something strong, while Inuyasha sputtered and did the same, uncertainly glancing between me and the bar tender. I found us a nice little corner table and plopped down, kicking my feet onto the table as he slid into his chair, staring at me. A television near the bar caught my attention.

It was playing Inuyasha's first concert in America that I didn't attend. He had his same energy, his same smirk, his same voice and act and guitar and grace. Yet, he looked so... wrong by himself.

No one else seemed to notice.

"So, how was the tour, anyway?"

"Lousy. Sesshomaru made sure they were all at least five states away from each other and only three days," he grumbled. "Plus, Kouga was carrying on and on about…"

"About?" I pressed, leaning backwards a bit more.

"Ryu Itoshi."

"He's still going on about him?" I blinked. "Jeez… I thought he understood the deal between Itoshi and Aya-chan."

"Oh, iie, iie," Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head. "It wasn't about that- it was about Ryu's… part… in the movie."

"… You read the script?" Inuyasha nodded. "… Inuyasha-"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Iie, don't start it- I've heard enough about fucking Ryu Eats-toe-shit…"

I giggled, smiling the first genuinely happy smile since my 'talk' with Kikyou. "Nice name. It fits him too. He's a really ass on stage- thinks he runs the show or something."

Inuyasha shrugged. "How is the movie going?"

"Alright. Most of the crew knows what they're doing, but the rest…" My mind traveled back to earlier in the day. "Example- the camera man ran out of film and went to get another, grabbed a reel from the wrong shelf, and recorded over three of our completed scenes… We have to go over them again… and, most likely, again and again and again, because someone is bound to mess up their part."

"Sounds fun."

"Actually, it would be, if it wasn't for good ol' Marry."

"What's up with your sis?" Inuyasha implored, setting his drink down on the table and leaning forward. "Is that's what has you so wound up?"

"… I don't want to talk about it."

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, warning in his voice.

"Iie, Inuyasha- fucking drop it already!" His eyes widened as I snorted in disgust and turned my eyes back to the television screen. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"And when the fuck will that be? A month from now? A year from now?! Kuso, Kagome, you're driving me nuts! You on your period or something- you aren't usually this moody."

I frowned. "Inuyasha- I thought you trusted me enough to wait."

"How can I trust you if you don't trust me!?"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

Inuyasha's nostrils flared, his eyebrows lowering dangerously. "I'll deal with it, alright…" He stood up, pushing his chair back and stalked over to the bar to order something stronger.

My eyes landed on the television once more, my ears straining to hear. The words and beat suddenly grasped my interest. It was a new one I had never heard, and the beat oddly reminded me of a faster paced Mudvayne tune. Something was both enticing and disturbing about it.

(A/N: Okay, before I start this double-whammy of Inu's concert, I have to tell you everything inside of the (parenthesis) are Miroku and Kouga and everything between the -hyphens- are a more chanted/angered/shouted "Mudvayne drawl", as I call it, where the words are paced out and the end is kind of a held back scream (any Mudvayne fans should understand what I mean). I bet you can see where my inspiration came from...)

_I crawl with arms behind my back_

_To cross this distance between us_

_-Shackled and beaten and broken_

_Chains creepin' and holdin' me back!-_

_(Imprisoned!)_

__

__

_I feel the blood on my face_

_I hear the words building my rage_

_I know the sight waiting for me_

_Behind this cloudy red haze_

_-Hatred burning from my murderous gaze-_

_(Imprisoned!)_

My eyes focused back on my husband as I realized his voice sounded closer, the noise in the bar went silent. Inuyasha had started singing out loud, stretched lazily in his chair again as he looked me in the eyes. I could see something there, just waiting to jump out at me and latch its jagged teeth to my heart in a silent accusation.

  


"Stand up, fight me, don't back down now

You've got me in the ring

-Shackled and beaten and broken

Chains creepin' and holdin' me back!-

(Imprisoned!)

Fists up---

Keep on attacking me

With those weak blows

To my battered body

-Shackled and beaten and broken-

Come on, shout and sell those lies

Build the rage boiling inside

Open old wounds, bleed out new

Scar this person in front of you

Show the hatred, hide the fear

-Chains creepin' and holdin' me back!-

I'm not going to let you win

I won't let you see the pain

-Shackled and beaten and broken-

These chains won't hold me back forever

Insults are now or never!

Come on- fight this war's battle!

Do you really think you're winning at all?

(Imprisoned!)

I feel the blood on my face

I hear the words building my rage

I know the sight waiting for me

Behind this cloudy red haze

-Hatred burning from my murderous gaze-

(Imprisoned!)

I'm crawling with arms behind my back

To cross this distance between us

Nothing standing in my way, but I'm

-Shackled and beaten and broken-

Pinned out of range

And you've built my rage

-Chains creepin' and holdin' me back!-

These chains ain't gonna hold me back

Forever!

(Imprisoned!)

  


-Shackled and beaten and broken

Chains snappin' and lettin' me go!-

(Freedom reign!)"

I was speechless. I couldn't breath. My world was springing to life and wilting in a matter of seconds. Those words-

And then the next song blared through the shocked silence; a dark, gloomy, speedy kind of tempo played. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat.

"You've angered me with this hurtful stuff

You've enraged me into being rough

You've engaged me in a battle much too tough

By saying that I'm not to be trusted enough

Listen here, you insolent fool

This is my world that I rule

Don't burst my bubble further (it's suicide)

It's all that separates me from you

It starts as a dull pain

But it all ends up the same

With my heart splintered, lame

And you can't pretend you're not to blame

Listen up, and listen well

I've got something you need to hear to tell

I'm hurtin' inside like Hell

Like you've thrown away the key to this jail cell

Yet I trust you (I love you) still

You've angered me with this hurtful stuff

You've enraged me into being rough

You've engaged me in a battle much too tough

By saying that I'm not to be trusted enough

I can feel myself slowly fade back

To what I used to be, in fact

Nothing more than a lifeless bone sack

When a heart (love) was what I lacked

Before you had come along-

Intent to right some wished-forgotten wrong

But, as I have already said in this song,

Your trust just isn't all that strong-

I had been the untrusting one

(And you've reminded me why)

I turned my back on the world that rejected

All that I'd come to be - dejected

When I had been attacked and not protected

I thought it would change with you - I stand corrected

Listen up, and listen well

I've got something you need to hear to tell

I'm hurtin' inside - hurtin' like Hell

Like you've thrown away the key to this jail cell

Yet I trust you (I love you) still

You've angered me with this hurtful stuff

You've enraged me into being rough

You've engaged me in a battle much too tough (for you)

By saying that I'm not trusted enough (for your love)"

Inuyasha's eyes never left mine, even as the tears broke lose at the end of the very first verse. Nor did they leave mine when my tears dried abruptly in a surprised acceptance that what he said was so completely true, not even I could ignore it.

I stood calmly, and moved to buy a stronger drink.

------------------------------------------------

"Is there such a thing anymore

As a world of simple things

Where people worry about naught

But the Angel's voice when it sings?"

-------------------------------------------------

"It's pointless and a lie to say that I'm sorry, Inuyasha," I whispered as we walked back to the hotel. Well, it was more like Inuyasha carried my stumbling form. "Because... I'm not sorry that this is happening."

Inuyasha nodded. "Because we'll pull through and be stronger for it... I know."

"..." I smiled, my vision swirling about me. "You know... I love you more than life itself... Yet I still want to hurt you sometimes, really hurt you, and I feel so awful for it... and this time... it'll hurt me, too…"

"This time?" he repeated, looking down at me as he stepped into the doors of the hotel. "Kagome?"

  


"Don't hate me Inuyasha..." Tears leapt to my eyes with a cheerless kind of brilliance, making them shine in the light. "I hurt enough... I hurt too much... But, I have to… to see, to show you… let you know… Please, Inuyasha, don't hate me."

His eyes dropped sadly. "As long as you're still with me in the end, Kagome, I don't care. Just don't ever leave me. Never, love. Swear to it."

"... As long as I still have a place in your heart," I replied, feeling myself slip away in his arms, "I will swear by the very fibers of existence itself. I will swear on the stars and the moon... and... the sunset..."

------------------------------------------------

"Is there such a thing anymore

As a helping hand stretching

And not asking for payment

In a place where money talks?

Hold on to me, my love

Hold me close, hold me near

Don't let us grow apart

Love me, love, tear for tear,"

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a churning stomach, regretting drinking more than a beer. I knew I needed a shower and I had to rush down to the trailers for make-up and everything else that seemed to take forever before work, but with my stomach stirring as it was I didn't feel like going anywhere any time soon. I just wanted to crawl beneath my covers and die from the pain. Work could wait.

"Kagome, get up. You've got to get ready for work, love." Ah, life is so cruel.

"Iie," I croaked, rolling onto my side and clutching my abdomen. "Itte (go)... gan-gan... chiku-chiku..." (-See end of chapter for explanation on gan-gan and chiku-chiku-)

"You did that to yourself," Inuyasha pointed out, lifting me into a sitting position. "You're going to live through it."

I glared over my shoulder at him, catching the repentant glimmer in his features when I hissed in pain. Nausea hit hard.

A few minutes later, with my stomach completely emptied, I left the bathroom to crawl back into bed.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha growled, picking me back up. "You aren't sleeping this off. It's your fault you're like this-"

  


"Iie- it's yours for those songs, you lousy bastard," I grumbled half-heartedly even as he shoved clothes into my hands and marched us both back into the bathroom. "I wouldn't have drank anything more than that one bottle if you hadn't gone of and pulled that little stunt of yours."

He turned the shower on and stripped us both. "Guilt trips are a bitch, aren't they? Now, in you go."

"I can't stand straight as it is- I'm going to fall!" I squealed, slipping on the shower's wet flooring.

"I've got you." Arms wrapped around my waist and held me still, pulling me back to his chest. "You balanced yet?"

"... Ah..." I breathed, seeing the room pulse in beat with my headache's throbbing. My feet were steady, and my vision didn't sway... much. "Un."

An arm left my torso as Inuyasha moved to grab the Shampoo and hand it to me.

"Oi... About those new songs of yours..."

"… Yeah?"

"I really do think they're great, actually," I admitted, lathering my hair as he held me steady. "Even though... I caused the pain that inspired them... I like the sound of it all- it's passionate and powerful..."

"And meaningful," he added, running a hand through my bubbly hair.

"Gomen ne..."

"Iie. It's best we deal with it, not run from it... Whatever _it_ is," the man grumbled, moving enough to let me rinse yet not so far as to take my support from me. "Like I said, this can only make us stronger."

"... Hai." I frowned. Was that true, though? I had a feeling things would only get worse... "Conditioner."

"There isn't any."

I sighed. "Of course there isn't... Soap."

"Uh... It's on the counter."

"Then go get it!" I snapped, throwing my arms in the air.

  


"Of course, your Highness, but unless you're going to get it with me, I'm going to have to let go..."

"I'll ignore that name for now... Well!? Let go already."

"Are you still balanced?"

"Hai."

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Kami-sama - I'm not a child, Inuyasha!" I huffed, slapping at his hands. "I'll be fine- **whoa**- Inuyasha!" I shrieked, sliding once more on the slick ground without his support. I landed roughly on my backside, glowering up at the man smirking above me as I tried to regain my lost breath. "Asshole."

Inuyasha chuckled and helped me to my feet. "And we're back to the name calling."

"I'd say it's an improvement from the silence between you two."

**"KYAAAAAA!" **I hit the ground, quite willingly this time, wishing it would swallow me whole as my headache increase ten notches, my ears ringing, and a wave of nausea broke over me.

"MIROKU!"

"... Oops..."

"What's going on?" Sango's voice called out. "Oh! Gomen ne, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha! Miroku, you miserable pervert- OUT! Gomen, gomen, gomen!"

"Ite- Sango! Iie, don't- that could be valuable! Not the lamp!"

**{CRASH}**

"Oi! You're replacing that!" Inuyasha bellowed, grabbing the nearest towel and throwing it to me and wrapped himself in another before running out into the mayhem. "Sango- iie! Don't-"

**{SHATTER}**

"That was my- Ah- that's Kagome's, Sango!"

"Oh- oops… This'll work fine, then!"

"Not the phone book! Iie- ite- yameru (stop)!- itai! Onegai, Sango! It was an- ite- accident!"

**{THUD}**

"That was my favorite shoe!" Shippo squeaked. "Now there's blood all over it... Ew… I'm never touching that shoe again."

"Sango-!"

All I could do was sit at the bottom of the bathtub, covered in a towel as I was pelted with the still-running shower water, and blink.

_'... Okay... that's an odd start for the day...'_

------------------------------------

"The storm is starting

And lighting the sky with a flash

As a blast from the past

Or a view of the future in store for us?"

------------------------------------

"What is this?"

"Pictures…"

I raised my eyes to the man in front of me, eyebrows furrowed in confused surprise. "Pictures?"

The man nodded, running a hand through his short-cropped brown hair. "I hired a man by the name of Thomas Smith, like Jenna said I should… I think you should see them."

I dropped my gaze to the envelope waiting for me on the diner's booth table. A hesitant hand reached slowly out, before retracting in uncertainty. Would this break my heart? Did I really need to see them?

Inside, I nodded. Yes, I did- I needed to know…

The pictures were pulled from their paper casing with a sure, well manicured hand. A gasp rang through the air. 'No… no, no, no!'

"Marry- she did this?! I thought it was… I didn't think it was this bad… Lilly, Ray… Oh, I can't look at these- the poor children…"

"May?"

"Henry- why didn't you do something about this if you knew?"

"I didn't know about anything until you called me about the court hearing," he replied, his eyes never leaving mine. "We have to do something about it."

"CUT!" the director yelled. "Suikotsu, Henry should look more distressed, more depressed, more determined! Get your act together! Kagome, great job- but you need just a little more passion in your words. Get angry at the world! Hate it, despise it! Loathe it, dear, and channel that energy to your words! Words are your power!"

_'Damn hangover headache…'_ I took a deep breath and sighed, nodding. "Yes, I know. I am trying…"

"Perhaps we should pause for lunch, Daniel," Kikyou suggested airily from her off-stage seat. "Some food may help his performance. Plus, I'd rather have something in my stomach before going into this scene and it wouldn't hurt for the little ones to be more focused, either."

Rin and Shippo nodded, Rin pleading with clasped hands and Shippo with big eyes. Daniel, the poor guy, fell for the looks and let us go with a clear command to be back in an hour, promptly. Rin and Shippo bounced off ahead of us, knowing already that our group would be out in the grassy area to the left of the building. Most cast members followed them, and some went their own way.

Kikyou, Suikotsu, Ryu, and Sandra (May's best friend, Jenna) fell in line with me, all chatting about different things. Suikotsu and Ryu were busy discussing the "passion of words" and how it was wrong- "it should be more about the 'passion of expression'," Ryu stated. "'Passion of words' should be a back-up." Sandra was busy rambling about her newest Hollywood catch. Kikyou threw her occasional two-cents worth into either conversation before turning to me.

"Did you talk to them? I couldn't get a chance to ask earlier."

"Un. Demo (but)… Inuyasha wa…"

Kikyou stopped walking, pushing for answers with a mere raise of an eyebrow. I sighed and told the others where to go- I had made an announcement early on that lunch was on me and no one complained (the studio-provided lunch was a gruesome reminder of days back in high school… ick.).

"He doesn't know you're here, so he might be a bit shocked, ne? Miroku and Kouga are here, too- along with our managers and- oddly- our hair-stylist…" Her eyebrow rose further. "She does just about everything else, too, nowadays… Oh- and our puppy, Jack. Shippo didn't want him left at the hotel."

"Your hotel let a dog in?"

"Celebrity perks."

"… Ne, I'm allergic to dog fur…"

"Eh?" I breathed dumbly, my own eyebrow arching high. _'You don't say…'_

"Along with cat fur and bird feathers… I suppose it's just animals in general."

_'Oh, I pity you,'_ I thought, my mind chuckling. I smirked to myself. _'Be your hyper little self today, Jack…'_

"I'll try and keep him away from you."

_'Oh, Kami-sama, I've become a monster…'_

"Okaasan- hurry up! Inuyasha is being a pig again!" Shippo called, bounding into the studio we had yet to leave. "Hear that, you big baka of a jerk!"

"Ah- no name-calling, Shippo-chan! You want him to hit you again?" The boy pouted, his bottom lip sticking out further and further each second I didn't relent my scolding expression. I sighed, "we better hurry and get some food or Inuyasha and Kouga will have ate it all."

"Or San-san," Rin added, entering the building with wide-eyes. "She's stuffing piece after piece down her throat and Miroku-san is trying to get her to stop, but she just takes bigger bites…"

"Sugoi, this day just gets better and better. Now I've got to help Miroku… Excuse me for a moment, Kikyou," I muttered, racing off to stop Sango from hurting herself by being stubborn.

Outside was bright and sunny, and rather warm compared to the early morning when I had first stepped into the world, leaving the hotel for a day at work. I spotted Inuyasha first thing, choking down a piece of pizza now that the cast was out for lunch. So inconsiderate… I smiled warmly, yet sadly as I caught his eye and waved to him, making my way towards the woman sitting comfortably on the grass as she shoved part of her newest slice of pizza down her throat along with two of Miroku's fingers when he tried to pry it away.

"Sango- really, that isn't healthy for you! You should be eating a balanced meal with vegetables, fruits-"

"It has pineapple on it! And what do you think olives are, huh?" Sango asked when he successfully wrested it from her mouth. She switched over to our native tongue, trying not to offend Sandra or Suikotsu. "Plus, I'm not going to get anything better than this in America! It's all burgers and pizza!"

"They have salads and-"

"Miroku, yameru," I called out, crouching down beside Sango. "Think about it. He's right. The baby should be getting more nutritional things like salads- and no more pop either, okay? Try going for juice or milk."

"But-"

"We aren't saying no snacks, or sweets, just not as much," Miroku interrupted, taking my lead with the gentle persuasion. "It's better for the both of you."

"I'm sure he won't mind pizza."

Miroku frowned. "She won't mind pizza, you mean."

"I want a boy."

"I want a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Inu… yasha…"

The argument died so suddenly at the softly spoken name that Sango choked, literally, on her words and doubled over trying to calm herself. Miroku, oddly, couldn't so much as spare her a concerned glance, his bulging eyes glued to the woman standing at the edge of the grass. Kouga, laying comfortably on the ground with three empty boxes beside him, bolted upright in disbelief, mouth hanging open. Inuyasha dropped the box he'd been carrying over to Rin and Shippo, his hands fumbling to catch it and failing. Shippo and Rin blinked in confusion.

I watched this all with a calm, waiting expression. _'Come on, Inuyasha… Prove my mind wrong. Show us all you don't need her heart! Show me you weren't lying when we took our vows… Please… please… please… Don't let me go. Don't let us fall apart anymore!'_

From the sidelines, Kagura sent me a small smile, telling me with her eyes, everything would be all right. Until…

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "I… I'm-" She bit her lip, kicked off her sandals, and ran for him, arms folding up around his neck and a head crowned in glossy black tresses burrowed into his shoulder.

She sobbed.

Kikyou Mikono… The woman heartless enough to leave him, as Inuyasha himself said he saw it, cried.

To him…

For him…

…

… Because of him…

-------------------------------------------------

Does a torn spirit cry,

If no heart can speak?

Does a lost soul sob,

When no heart weeps?

Can the ice really melt

Where no heat can reach

For the cold gathered close

To muffle the soul's screech?

Where is that place now

Where true Angels are

Watching from overhead

Beyond the clouds so far?

Hold on to me, my love

Hold me close; hold me near

Don't let us grow apart

Love me, love, tear for tear,"

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry again that it took so long. The next chapter **should** be out in about another... say... two weeks? Or, at least, that's what I'm hoping for.

**_---Note:_** Gan-gan and Chiku-chiku are actually image-sound words, meaning they are words used to describe a feeling, but they aren't actually words… Are you confused yet, 'cause I am… Chiku-chiku = Sharp, needle-like pain, like you might have with stomach complaints. Gan-gan = Hammering or banging pain, as with a pounding headache.**_---_**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ja ne, minna!


	9. The Sun, the Snake, and the Sea

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha dvds- not the rights to Inuyasha... I own this story- not the characters... I own this computer- not this computer's company... I own this room- not this house... I own my world- not the world... Do I need to go on?  
  
A/N:** I know, I went over my time limit, and I can explain. When I first wrote the beginning (actually 7 pages worth), I was on a roll from the last chapter and just kept going. However, I hit a blank spot and it seemed to expand for about two and a half weeks. I liked where it ended at 7 pages... but I couldn't bring myself to post it if it was that short... then I wrote 3 more pages... Not much more, I know, but it satisfied me, even though I don't know how the hell I ended up where I was when I finished... You'll see what I mean when you get there...  
  
Anyway, we have got WNB changes... Promoters? Yeah, I think I'll throw those in as well...

Main Branch:  
President: Sakura-chan88  
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune  
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell  
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni  
Informant: The Weird One  
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo  
Executive: The Turmoil Twins  
Intern: Kourinoyami  
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai  
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul  
Product Representative: Ominous  
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami  
Creative Director: D.g.  
Manager: Erica  
Assistant Manager: Brat  
Advisor: FLaMEChick  
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5  
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros  
Mascot: superbakagirl  
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion  
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger  
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Tireth Minet  
Greeter: Hawk  
Coat Taker: Shadow  
Valet: Kinshinanie  
Sexy Hammer-Weilding Security Guard: Leah Black  
Jester: Inuchick13  
Interior Duct-Tape Decorator: Inu-luva  
  
Mystical Creatures Department:   
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon  
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist  
Griffin's General: Museless Author  
Executive: soulfire2  
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan  
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna  
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana  
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura  
Executive: FreedomFighta06  
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko  
Secret Operative: Rei-chan  
Master Spy: NekoYami  
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha  
Consultant: Ebony-chan  
Hyper Active Little Hacker Girl: StarLightKagome  
Firearms Specialist: Mocha-Expresso  
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog  
Informant: SakuraMona  
Executive: moon neko princess  
Schemester: Ipwnzj00  
Weapons Master: Rumi ai no Pocky  
  
Department of Sexy Bishie Worshippers:  
President: Shini no Tenshi  
Vice President: Hiarashi  
**Executive: JoyaSagrada**  
**Head Priestess: Shadow Kitsune 81**

Hey, everyone- I have a little announcement to make..... WNB has 53 members in all!!! Sugoi... I never thought it would get so many members...

**o8oo8oo8oPROMOTER! PLEASE, CHECK THIS OUT!o8oo8oo8o**

Okay, first off, I have a promoter for a website. This site is a fanfiction judging site that You! has been nominated at. Many other great authors have their stories there, so check it out. Later on, after the judging, I believe, there will be a People's Choice vote. The layouts are nice and easy to use, so browse around while you're there, yeah? Remember- all these stories are well worth the read- that's why they were nominated.

http: protege. just-in-dreams. com

(remember to remove the spaces...)

**o8oo8oo8oWHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!o8oo8oo8o**  
  
Alright- here we go!  
  
Enjoy, ya hear?

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Title: Me?

_By: Sakura-chan88_  
  
**The Sun, the Snake, and the Sea**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**__**  
  
_So, this is what you want to do to get back at him, is it? Test him? Tease him with a woman he used to have? A woman he used to love? ... Watch her hold him close in an intimate embrace? Look, she cries- she sobs, this twin of yours. Look, she regrets, she begs, she acts... She acts! Look, look close, you fool! She's playing the part of the heartbroken innocent! She's acting it out perfectly- crying in his shoulder, arms around his neck. But, will he see it? Will he if he doesn't wish to? Come on, girl, think about it. You've done this to yourself by allowing him to see her- allowing him the chance to choose... You needed to... You need to know what's real after so many lies. ...What lies? He never lied. He just never told you. Open your eyes girl! Open them wide! You're running out of time! Don't let her get any closer- stop the actress before the curtain falls!  
_  
My mind stilled for a fraction of a second after shouting the blaring obvious- that she was putting on a fucking act to seduce him back into her arms, her life. My mouth took the opportunity at the silence in my head and spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha... I'd like you to meet my sister, Marry."  
  
My husband's eyes flickered over to me, and I gasped, seeing tears form in his eyes. 'Ii-iie...'  
  
"Kagome..." He looked away again with a shutter, his hands rising from his sides to fall on Kikyou's shoulders. With a gentle push, the woman was shaken from him, taken aback at his actions.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyou, come with me," he muttered, motioning for me. Her eyes sparkled with joyful tears. "We need to talk. I think Kagome failed to mention a few things..."  
  
She frowned at that, sending me a questioning look as he walked away. My gaze fell to the ground until she moved to follow him. I shuffled my feet, trailing behind him also, knowing what he had to say would be directed more toward me than to the woman between us.  
  
Inuyasha stood by our limo, Myouga stuttering in question before being commanded to leave. The elder did as he was ordered, scowling softly and giving me a 'good luck' glance. I swallowed passed the lump in my throat and chanced a look at the silent singer. He was looking at Kikyou with an almost emotionless gaze, yet I caught something- and it made my hopes soar, yet my heart ache.  
  
He was hurt. His past was back from its grave, and he didn't want it. He didn't need a new heart-  
just to be near his own.  
  
"Kikyou... can you wait here a second," he asked, opening the limo door for her. "I need to talk to Kagome alone..."  
  
Kikyou smiled and nodded, slipping into the car with grace I knew I'd never achieve as she looked at me once more with a suspicious glint in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was silent once more, his head bowed and a thoughtful sneer in place. The wind died completely. Not even a gentle breeze teased the air. It... scared me. The change in weather, not the man in front of me- as if the world was reacting to him.  
  
"I told you you'd love her," I whispered. "And I was right- even if not in the same sense, you still love her."  
  
A humorless snort was released into the motionless air. "Anta... no baka... I never loved her- I already explained that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then, how do I know for certain you love me?"  
  
He looked up at this point, narrowing his eyes as the sun in the golden orbs sank lower into the pure white horizon. "How can you question it?"  
  
"I..." I breathed, my breath hitching at the look in his gaze before my resolve hardened once more.  
"Because you've lied to me so often."  
  
"Lied? Kagome, I've never lied to you."  
  
"Oh, right..." I laughed. "You've just failed to mention certain things that mean a world of difference to me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyou would never accept!" I repeated Kikyou's earlier words, frowning. "Does it ring a bell?"  
  
Inuyasha's face, even his darkening eyes, brightened at my words, a huge grin crossing his face,  
thoroughly startling me. What the hell was so damned wonderful about Inuyasha's past interupted proposal? Oh, but then he totally blew me right out of the water.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Laughed!  
  
As in, 'hahahahaha! You believed that!' kind of laugh!  
  
"Kagome, really, do you think I wouldn't tell you I was going to propose to her if I was?"  
Inuyasha asked, taking one huge step forward and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me so tight against him, it's hard to breath. I gasped.  
  
_'What the hell!?'_  
  
"Inu...?"  
  
"Kouga misunderstood me when I showed him the ring; and when I tried to explain, he attacked me, calling me a 'fucking liar' and all that bullshit." He chuckled again and I felt his lips press a kiss to the top of my head. "I was going to give her a promise ring- no, not one to say we'd marry someday, but to say we'd stay friends- even though I was sure we'd eventually get married, even with the fucking media standing on our doorstep. When she left, I wound up giving the ring to Yura. I hadn't seen Yura in two years, so it seemed right to say 'let's be friends,' ne?"  
  
I felt like crying, but I couldn't bring myself to tears. So, I smiled warmly into his shoulder, brought my arms around him, and held him close... oh, so close...  
  
"Domo sumimasen, Inuyasha!" I whispered, hoping he heard me.  
  
"Is that all this is about?"  
  
I shook my head. "Iie... I was afraid you'd leave if she wanted you back."  
  
He pulled back a bit to look in my eyes and smirked, bringing a calloused thumb up to trace my cheekbones. "I can't leave my heart. I'd die without it."  
  
And, you know what?  
  
I didn't see a sunset anymore.

* * *

"Even as the tortured heart 

Beats its very last,

The love I have for us

Will never be of the past,"

* * *

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was long enough for Kikyou to step out of the limousine and stumble over her words, as well as her feet. I tightened my embrace a little before letting go of him completely. Inuyasha laughed with his eyes, telling me it was time to break the news.  
  
Oh, I hated to hurt Kikyou... But, this would prove to be fun.  
  
"Kikyou," I called to the girl, smiling sadly at her as we, Inuyasha and I, moved to help her right herself again. "I didn't know how to tell you earlier without Inuyasha being here... So, I'll have to tell you now..."  
  
"Iie, let me," Inuyasha intervened, pulling Kikyou more towards him. "Kikyou, back at graduation... What happened was a misunderstanding."  
  
"What do you mean?" she implored, blinking owlishly.  
  
"I mean, I wasn't going to propose... I was going to tell you... To tell you that..."  
  
"Go on, Inuyasha," I encouraged, smiling softly as inside I laughed. It was a game to me really,  
watching Inuyasha act this out as he was.  
  
My world is a stage, and all the people in it are actors- and they all seem born for their part! Oh... how does that Shakespearian line go? 

"Kikyou, when I dated you, I did it because I thought you could change me," he said, biting his lower lip. "I thought you could... uh... change my preferences..."  
  
I put on my best poker face as I willed myself not to laugh. Oh, Kami-sama, I wanted to laugh!  
  
"What... I... don't understand..." Kikyou's eyes had enlarged considerably in confused shock. Somewhere in her subconscious she understood, but it wasn't registering yet.  
  
"Kikyou, I like guys..."  
  
Her eyes flew wide, before rolling up into her head, exposing nothing but glossy white. The knees holding her straight buckled, and she pitched forward into Inuyasha's arms, her whole form lax from her unexpected faint.  
  
"Yeah... I'm gay," Inuyasha finished telling the unconscious woman in his arms. "Haven't you ever wondered why I stay with that prick Kouga?"  
  
I let my laughter ring through the air, and Inuyasha soon joined me as he maneuvered the body to carry it more conveniently.  
  
"That was rather easy."  
  
"Un. And mean... Demo (but), Inuyasha... What happens if she wants to be your friend after she gets her senses together?"  
  
"Then," he grinned and leaned over to nip at my neck. "You'll gradually change the heart that she couldn't."

* * *

"Because I won't give up 

For a single, rather faulty,

Present piece of the larger puzzle

Known as Love's reality"

* * *

"What happened?" Suikotsu asked, leaping from his spot beside Sandra to better examine the woman currently being transferred from Inuyasha's arms to mine and Kagura's.  
  
Kagura shook her head at the grin I sported. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything," I chirped, casting a laugh over my shoulder to my husband as he whispered to Kouga and Miroku. "Inuyasha's the one you should corner this time."  
  
Sango squeaked somewhere behind me and I turned my head as best I could to see what happened. Suikotsu took Kikyou from us, allowing me to move closer to the woman who was being suffocated by a bear hug given from a fearful Miroku. I could only guess what Miroku had heard Inuyasha say to get such a reaction.  
  
"Inuyasha... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD? Have you lost it completely!?" Kouga bellowed, moving as far from the singer as he could. "Absolutely no way in hell am I going to fake being your boyfriend!"

* * *

"After all, what the hell 

Are best friends for?

Shouldn't we, as lovers,

Be something much more?"

* * *

_'Dear Diary, May 30th, Saturday....  
  
About that song that popped into my head during auditions...  
  
I've finally figured it out. The snake, the poison, the 'something left undone'...  
  
Kikyou wasn't the snake, nor the poison, but what I had to overcome was centered around her. My mind, the snake itself, filled me with doubt, the poison. I had to find the trust. I had to open the book of Inuyasha's past- the one I'd closed thinking it would never matter to me since the present is what's important.  
  
My one sadistic mind almost ruined my life.  
  
And Inuyasha couldn't guard me from it- he couldn't protect me from it. The only thing he couldn't protect me from was the one thing I needed to be shielded against.  
  
Isn't life ironic?'_

* * *

"And when the danger 

Finally passes us by

In the form of a snake

With apple shaped eyes,  
  
I'll be there for you

And you'll be there for me

Just as we were the day

The sun met the sea,"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm faking being your boyfriend..." Kouga whispered in defeat, hands pulling at his hair in frustration as the limo pulled closer to the finish line. It was opening night for 'Loaded Lies' and, me being part of Demonic, the boys came along as well- as did Sango and Kagura. Yura was stuck with the kids. Poor girl. "Plus, what about the media- hell, what about Sesshomaru!?"  
  
"Hush, dear," Inuyasha purred, chuckling. "You should be more worried about Ayame."  
  
"Ah! I forgot- what about Ayame!? She's going to totally flip!"  
  
Sango sighed, resting a hand on her ballooning abdomen. "Baka!" Kouga was effectively silenced. Kagura nodded in approval and understanding. "You don't have to show the cameras! Kikyou probably thinks Inuyasha wants to keep it a secret anyway, so just act normal around each other until Kikyou approaches you INSIDE the-"  
  
"Ah! We're here," Rin shrilled in delight, bouncing up and down in anticipation as the door was pulled open to let us step out onto the red carpet. I smiled warmly, stepped out after the two children, and laced my arms through Inuyasha's and Miroku's as Kouga threw Rin up to sit on his shoulder and Inuyasha did the same with Shippo. "Yay!"  
  
Flashes bright enough to blind and squeals loud enough to deafen filled the air I struggled to take in. The excitement was building in me- my movie, my first movie- and hopefully my last- was being played for the first time for the critics to view and comment on. Don't get me wrong, I loved making the movie, but with the stress it put me through, I was certain to have a few gray hairs very, very soon.  
  
I mean, with Inuyasha's problems- mainly surrounding a female set on 'changing' him- and Shippo's hyper behavior I'm sure he attained from spending so much time with Rin, the movie just added on to the weight pressed on my shoulders. Ah, and don't forget the concerts I was forced to attend at least twice every month.  
  
Yes, Kikyou did decide she wanted to be Inuyasha's 'friend', but we all knew she was trying to change him. No one ever broke the news to her, though. No one had the heart to do something that would hurt her when she was clearly already hurting from her past mistakes. Even I, the one that fretted the most over Inuyasha's heart, could not be cruel enough to say, "I hold his heart he once would have given you, had you only trusted him..."  
  
"Had you only trusted him..."  
  
I sighed inside, smiling brightly for the cameras flashing in my face in a frenetic fashion. I hadn't trusted him, I was just lucky enough to love him enough to want him to stay- and, of course, hurt him, which, ironically, was more helpful, more healing, than not.  
  
But, now that I look back on it, there are questions running through my head:  
  
What would have happened, though, if I had told him from the beginning, the day I met her? Would he have still laughed about it? Would he have still not taken the hand she was freely offering?  
  
Was it necissary for me to go through all of that pain?  
  
Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Whatever the answer, I wouldn't have changed what happened. Not one bit...  
  
Okay, so I may have changed the little things, like saying I didn't trust him. Maybe I wouldn't have shared my pain for him to suffer as well. Yet, wouldn't that take away from us as I felt his exclusion on the 'ring' did before I knew the truth? It would have been the same thing- me not saying, "we have a problem." Also, would I trust him as much as I do now?  
  
Unconditionally?  
  
Hmm... Well, that's always something for me to think about, isn't it...?  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, is this truly your first appearance in a full length movie?"  
  
I blinked unintelligently at the reporter standing on the sidelines and nodded, calling out a "yes"  
for him in case the flashes of the cameras still clicking away had obscured his vision.  
  
"And is this your last?" another reporter pressed, her pen pointed down upon the pad of paper she sported.  
  
"I believe it will be my last, yes," I stated, feeling Inuyasha pull away to carry Shippo over to a gaggle of girls cooing at my son, asking for an autograph. I smiled sweetly at the show of father and son... uh, not that the public knew! "I enjoyed life on the set, but my place is on stage,  
singing my heart out for others."  
  
"How is Demonic nowadays?" a familiar voice interogated. My head snapped to the left to see a woman dressed in an navy blue business suit standing beside a camera with a mic in her hand.  
"Hello, Kagome."  
  
"Nazuna! How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful. However, you've got to get going! You're going to get trampled on the runway if you don't hurry on your way," she warned. "I've seen it happen to the best of the best in show business."  
  
"Thank you for the warning- and Demonic is growing stronger every day."  
  
_'Hai, we're all growing stronger ever day...'_

* * *

"Help me create a new Eden 

One snake free

Beside the sea

Help me make a purer Eden

Where the sun will be

For only you and me,"

* * *

_'Dear Diary, July 28th  
  
I'm back... Haven't written in a while... But, I need to get something off my chest...  
  
Inuyasha and I, we're doing so much better- it's hard to believe anything was ever wrong in the first place. Kikyou and I are getting along great, too. I still find it hard to be near her, knowing I've lied so thoroughly to her- literally, I'm living a lie while around her. I'm known as Kagome Higurashi, loveless and lifeless.... oh, and hopelessly romantic. She doesn't let me live down my 'Inuyasha and me? No way- he's a jerk' statement- always calling me crazy for not falling absolutely head over heels in love with him... If only she knew each time she said that, she was sticking her foot- iie, her entire leg!- into her mouth...  
  
Anyway, back on subject... In three days, I have an opening concert to preform with Demonic for Dialone Park... I've met with Goku-mar Dialone and he's a stict looking man... He won't take well to a mistake, I can tell- and that's not helpful... I'm worried about the stress I've been put under... What kind of effect is it going to have on me-  
  
and the baby?'  
_  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice drifted into the room from the bathroom. "You okay? You've been really quiet."  
  
I sighed and put my diary away. "I'm fine, Inuyasha... Just worried."  
  
"Now, that doesn't sound like you." I heard the door open and felt the air quickly change with the stem rolling out.  
  
"One of these days, you're going to burn yourself..."  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong now?"  
  
I glanced over my shoulder at my husband as he sat beside me on the edge of the bed. I still can't explain how releaved I am that the sunset never did return to his eyes after the incident with Kikyou. Even when I was looking at him right then, only concern coloured his eyes- not hurt, not desolation.  
  
I decided that day that his eyes had truly changed for the better; I decided that day what I saw was the sea. A sea of golden light from the noonday sun shining bright rays of life and love. No shark fin marred the surface, no inky black oil stained the waves of emotions.  
  
His eyes were in flashback mode of the cruise we took but a year ago, permanantly replaying the image of peace and confessions of the heart that the sea stood for in our minds. It was were we first kissed- in the water, in a pool on the deck of a ship at sea... It was were we first confessed there were feelings, deep and true, much like the ocean beneath us.  
  
Deep and true, and untroubled by its past.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is just how it should be."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in question. "Are you sure? You haven't been acting like yourself ever since the premier."  
  
Ah, the premier... The premier was wonderful. A very small amount of the critics had something negative to say, and everyone one of them complimented the acting of each person. I can say I'm very proud of the movie. Though it won't be out for public viewing yet, I know it's going to be a sure box office hit.  
  
The day after the premier, however, Sango, Kagura, and I took a trip to the doctors. Sango for a checkup, and me for a few concerns. Let's say, I walked out of the doctors office with more questions than answers.  
  
My answer for the questions- it sucks to be female...  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you think about Shippo?"  
  
He blinked, clearly confused. "Where's this coming from?"  
  
I frowned. "Onegai, just answer the question..."  
  
"He's a spoiled little brat with an ego the size of Europe." Inuyasha snorted and threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me to his side. "And I love him like a son, if you must know."  
  
"... Do you want children...?"  
  
I felt his arm tense, his whole form spinning to face me complete. "... Oh... shit..."  
  
I would have cried right then and there, but it's hard to cry when your mind is drown in passion induced from a frantic kiss by a lover.  
  
I swear, I hate that man at times. Making me want to cry, then giggle with happiness; he can be so frustrating. Perhaps that is why I love him so much. He has the ability, and he is the only one with the ability, to make me so emotional.  
  
He pulled away just enough to whisper, "I think we should call Sesshomaru."  
  
Ah, great Inuyasha. Ruin the mood AND our career. Brilliantly disasterous words, those were.  
  
Actually, "Sesshomaru" is enough to make me go... "brrr..."  
  
I guess my grimace and slight shudder made him realize his mistake, because he sighed, "I'm the Master of all things dumb and worthless..."  
  
I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips. "Iie, you're the Master of all things dumb and worthwhile."  
  
"Gee, that makes me feel so much better."  
  
"Good." I grinned and moved to get the brush from the bathroom, setting myself behind the silver mane. "Now, about names..."

* * *

"And I'll never stop, 

I'll fight on with you

To keep the love and Eden

Wonderfully pure---

Wonderfully pure 

Our sun and the sea

For only you and me

Eden snake free..."

* * *

A/N: [blinks] oh...kay? I don't know how the hell I ended up here- I never even planned for Kag to be pregnant... Not even at the end... . oh, geez... My plot has been officially thrown out the proverbial window... And that song turn out to be totally different- it was origanally an extention to 'Tear for Tear', but things changed when I added in the 'Dear Diary' parts... [blinks] Maybe I shouldn't edit it so much, ne? Changes everything when I do that...  
  
Sorry if it seems forced or jumpy, but I couldn't get what I wanted to say down right and it ended up sounding a bit... odd to me. [wonders off in thought]  
  
Anyway- how do you think they'll explain this to Kikyou? Or the public, for that matter? And what will Sesshomaru's reaction be? Oh, and can anyway guess why I gave a man such a rediculous name as 'Goku-mar Dialone' and why it sounds a bit... sinister? [Snickers "Die alone... Die alone!"] Uh... [Coughs] I had a bit more sugar than usual. --- What can I say, I don't like tea, but if you add a LOT of sugar and a bit of diet Vernors... [grins] I bet you're all going, "wha...? Gross!" But it is much better than Diet Vernors or tea by itself... [blinks] Now I'm officially rambling on like an idiot. Please, excuse my short attention spand...--- 

By the way, the Shakespearian line mentioned is from "As You Like It," Act 2, Scene 7:

_"All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players.  
They have their exits and their entrances;  
And one man in his time plays many parts..."_  
  
Ja ne!  
  
P.S. If anyone feels like talking (to complain about something, or ramble on for no reason, and you want someone to listen) I'm here. You can send me your email address via review, or email me at/or im me at Sangochan88 for Yahoo-- I'm rarely on Taijiya Sakura88 for AIM, but I'm still on occassionally if you want to get a hold of me there....


	10. Fangs of the Fox, Wandering of the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the wait. This chapter starts off really poor, because I had to force everything until a certain point- which I think you'll find rather easily. For some reason, this chapter is longer than normal, but seems much faster to read (maybe I'm just getting faster... (Shrugs)).

Oh well...

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------

Title: Me?

Chapter 10: Fangs of the Fox, Wandering of the Wind

By: Sakura-chan88

--------------------------------

_It's odd, isn't it? Everything you ever wanted to have, you have. A family, great trustworthy friends, and the ability to make others happy through music... Yet, you realize, you won't be able to have all of those... You can have your friends and family, but the music... It'll be over soon._

_Won't it be?_

_Life has always been that way- sacrifices will always have to be made. Choices are always hard, and no matter what path you take, you always lose. You lose the opportunity to do something else, you lose the time it takes to do what you chose to do... It's always "Have one or the other." You cannot have both... You want to be a mother to your child, that takes time. You want to sing for others, that takes time. Even if the choice isn't hard for you, the sacrifice is a heavy one._

_You're losing... yet gaining something in exchange. Sing til you can sing no more!_

"Hai, mama."

I yanked the phone from my ear, keeping it at arms length as she shrilled with excitement, squeeling like a teenage school girl after her first kiss from her biggest crush. I was glad to hear her so happy, but I would have appreciated some consideration for my ears!

"Okaasan?" Shippo piped, walking into the hotel room with Rin beside him.

"We heard someone scream... Ah..." The teen eyed the phone in my out stretched hand curiously. Slowly, her eyebrow rose. "Isn't that Higurashi-obasan?"

I sighed. "Hai..."

"Why is she screaming? Is she hurt?"

"Iie, Shippo... I told her about the..." My throat contracted, the end of my sentance successfully interrupted.

Somehow, I couldn't say it.

I could tell Inuyasha, I could tell my mother. Hell, I even had no trouble telling Sesshomaru since Inuyasha wouldn't. Yet, my own son... I couldn't tell him. I was so scared he'd be mad, that he'd think it was a terrible thing, that he'd hate me and run away or distance himself from me... I was afraid he'd accuse Inuyasha of taking me away from him- or, at least, the time I could spend with him... Shippo looked for reasons to detest the singer, after all.

"I... I'll call you back mama!"

Shippo studied my face carefully when I turned away from hanging up the receiver. I know he's fairly intelligent... and it frieghtened me. Could he tell from my eyes? Could he tell from my actions? Could he tell-?

Yura burst into the room, waving her arms wildly, her face beat red, her purple curls bouncing-

Wait... Purple, curled hair... on Yura?

"You little brats! I'm going to get you for this!"

Oh dear...

"Aaaaah!" Rin squeeked and made a mad dash for the bed, squeezing in beneath it. Shippo was right behind her.

I stood back and watched as the two children crawled their way out from under the bed just as Yura rounded the corner, catching them both by their shirts. "Got you, you little scoundrels!"

"Yura, Yura, calm down," I coaxed, taking the kids from her grip. "I'll deal with them. You go rinse that out."

"Already tried."

'_Oh... Sugio, these kids are good... I didn't think it was possible...'_

"Well... Go find a Beauty Salon or something," I ordered, shooing her out the door. She sighed and left, grumbling about "ungrateful kiddos" and their horrid behavior. "Now, mind explaining to me what you were thinking?"

Rin twitched nervously, gazing intently at the ground. Her hands hung limply at her sides, self-pity radiating from her. I could practically hear the voice in her head: "Shoot... So close, too."

Shippo, on the other hand, placed fisted hands on his hips, mimicking my very own scolding pose, and glared. "Mind explaining what the screaming was for?"

My brow arched. "Oh, is that how it is?"

"Yeah."

With my narrowed eyes still on Shippo, I ordered: "Rin, go find your brother and tell him to come here... Then go find Sango and stay with her til I get you."

She scurried out of the hotel room in a hurry, stumbling to close the door behind her. Sighing, I moved to sit on the bed, motioning Shippo to sit beside me. A quick glance around the room and a deep frown later, he crawled up in my lap.

"Shippo-chan," I began, running my hand through his hair, calming myself, "I-"

The phone rang loudly, causing me to jump in startlement. "Great... and just when I get the courage... Moshi, moshi!"

"Kag, we've a got problem," Sango announced, yelling to someone the background to quiet down. "You need to get down here- front desk- asap."

"What's going on?" I asked, setting Shippo on the ground.

"Sesshomaru just got here, and he brought someone... I really think you should hurry."

"Where's Shippo?"

"Hush!"

"Sango-chan, who was that?"

There was a light click, signalling the end of our conversation and the start of dred building in the pit of my stomach. Who was looking for Shippo? I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was watching me with those intent orbs of his, waiting for me to say something. I smiled softly and motioned for him to follow me as I left, each step seeming to echo, even on the carpetted hallway floor.

Inuyasha was waiting next to the stair well, his eyes down-cast. Why did he always have to look so down when he should be happy? "Wait... Shippo, can we talk?"

The little boy's eyes widened drastically, though he still nodded. "Is something wrong?"

The singer laughed humorlessly. "It all depends on how you feel about everything. For me, yeah- a lot's wrong with this. Kagome, too..."

"Inuyasha, was that...?" He merely shook his head in affirmation. "Well... Maybe I shouldn't go."

"I think you should. I want to know if I should, though..." Inuyasha sank to the ground, looking completely helpless with his knees drawn to his chest. "I don't want to be there if I have to act like a witness and not a parent. It's all up to you, shorty."

"You're the only person I know that asks someone to make a decision that can hurt you, and expect them to make the one you want after insulting them."

Oddly enough, that was Shippo, sitting down next to the pitiful looking man.

Inuyasha chuckled at the statement and ruffled the kid's hair. "Yeah, I gotta change that, huh?"

Shippo shrugged. "You wouldn't be the same Inuyasha if you didn't insult me."

"And, would that be good or bad?" Inuyasha implored, his narrowed gaze locking with the eyes of a thoughtful Shippo. He twitched slightly at the sound of the elevator opening to my left, a couple walking quietly away. "You two really need to get down there."

"Shippo-chan?" I called out, kneeling beside him. "What are you thinking?"

"It would be awful," he whispered, his nose flaring and his lips puckering at a sour thought. "I wouldn't like it."

"Why not?" the singer asked, thoroughly confused. "I'd be nicer and-"

"I'd have no reason to fight you."

I snorted in good humor, tucking the boy into my side and kissing his cheek. "A family isn't a family without a struggle to test their strength. I think we have a strong bond here- look, I can see it!" I laughed, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and intertwining it with Shippo's. "There! See it?"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and Inuyasha snarled, shaking a fist in mock anger, before both laughed. Inuyasha stood up slowly and jerked his head toward the stairway, barking, "Foward, march!"

And we set out at a slow, steady, knee-lifting strut, stopping only to open the stairwell doors that blocked our entry and exit, then again only when Sango stood directly in our path, glaring at me, Rin standing uncomfortably by her side.

"What took you so long!?"

"Mmm... Had to do my hair up nice and spiffy!" I lied, pointing at my here-and-there tresses.

"Had to brush my teeth- see!" Shippo replied, opening his mouth wide to show all his pearly whites.

"Had to take out the garbage."

"It's a hotel, Inuyasha," Kagura muttered from her cozy looking seat, busy filing her nails. "Housekeeping does that for you."

"I meant out of my vocabulary- just temporarily. Don't want an assualt charge against me- that would be no good," the man explained with a slight growl. "Now, let's get this started so we can finish it once and for all."

Sesshomaru stood from his seat next to his wife, and along with him stood another woman on his left. She was fairly tall, her brown hair highlighted in a deep red, and her large blue eyes shining as she looked at Shippo. The boy stepped away, behind Inuyasha, causing me to move closer to the straightbacked singer.

"This," Sesshomaru began, "is Kitsune-san, Shippo's birth mother. She's here to take Shippo home."

"Oh, so you know where our cabin is?" Inuyasha hissed, shifting his weight to one foot and placing his empty hand on his hip. "That's the only home he has."

"Inuyasha, let's just hear her story," I said out loud, whispering, "it'll be over sooner."

"Keh!"

"Listen- I was having a lot of trouble watching over him with the new job I had, and my boyfriend constantly buying my time with little gifts and... and stupid promises. I'm not going to stand here and pretend I was innocent- I knew what I was doing when I left him. I knew the heartbreak he'd go through, and the chance that I might never see him again..." She paused breifly, looking at a man sitting in the chair to her left. He nodded, and she continued, saying: "I knew, however, that it was better for him at that present moment in time to be away from me, because-

"Because of all the stress and all the time I had to ignore him completely just to finish my work before Hitou stopped by. And because I wouldn't have the money or the time to raise him up respectably when the time came for my baby to be born."

I gasped, letting go of Shippo's hand as if it were on fire, stumblling backwards as I did so. _'No... no, don't do this! Stop! Stop...! I can't hear anymore of this...'_

Everyone spun to look at Shippo, to see his reaction. He paid them little attention, his concern focused on me. "Okaasan?"

I fought for air a moment, my lips quivering. "I... Inu... Shippo..." I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear away the pain Ms. Kitsune's words caused. My head bowed slightly, showing a subdued body where inside choas reigned. Gently, I voiced the first thing my mind told me. "How... How could you... give up something so precious... knowing it would be lost and hurt? Knowing that it's glow would dull?"

"Shippo's a wonderful little brat- and too intellegent for his own good, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing... Just slightly annoying at times," Inuyasha grumbled. I could feel everyone's eyes still on me, but I kept quiet, letting my husband speak for me as I willed my heart to slow its pace. "He's great- I wouldn't give him up for anything- and neither would Kagome. After what you put him through, there is no way you can possibly think you have any right to see him- and if you came here to take him away, as you say you did, you can forget it. No court would give you custody of a little boy when you obviously can't support him."

Then it clicked. Something just told me...

"Where is your baby, Kitsune-san?" I asked, tilting my face enough to see through my bangs.

"Dead."

"And that will hurt even more to your court case," Inuyasha growled.

I shook my head slightly. "I... I don't know what Shippo thinks about all of this... but, if it's okay with him, ma'am, Inuyasha and I," I said, giving Inuyasha a pointed stare, "would be more than happy to let you see Shippo whenever the both of you like. Be a part of his life, and have the time you need to heal from your loses and all the stress."

"Like some third-wheel!" she shouted, moving foreward a step. "You can't possibly expect me to act as some- some aunt to my own child!"

"I never said 'act'. You should never have to act like you care. Be there to show you care, and let Shippo-chan see what happened was a mistake- that you'd never make it again if you had to do it over," I ammended. "You can't expect everything to be okay after something as drastic as that. You need to give him time to either forgive or forget, and both take a long time."

"How can you possibly know what that means! You can hardly be a day over twenty!"

"Actually, I'm turning twenty-one in exactly one week."

The woman fumed visibly. "That's my point- you're too fucking young to know-"

"That swearing in front of small children is wrong, that it teaches them to be mean and vulgar; that a good parent needs to have patience and time to love their child; that fighting is the solution to no obstacle that's ever been encountered- flexibility is; that raising a child is rewarding and the best possible feeling a woman can ever have- to see someone so small grow to become a respectable person people look up to?

"Of course I'm too young to know all that. But you learn as you age, and at a certain point in aging, your knowledge and actions are set and won't change without a great struggle you mostlikely will get fed up with and stop fighting against.

"I'm young and flexible. I can change if I need to- and if it's too tough, I'm just stubborn enough to stay at it until it changes.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

There was a resounding silence, every mouth in the room slightly agape. The gentle ticking of a clock nearby could be heard, as well as a few clinks of pots and pans from the kitchen off to the side of the front desk.

"Now, you can show Shippo you've changed, or that you're willing to, by being that 'third-wheel', as you so enduringly call it, and be like a mother- not 'act' like an aunt. Or, you can walk out that door with your dignaty barely trailing behind and go home, heal from your loss, and come back again when you have a better arguement. Or you can take us to court, lose more money than you have, lose the case, and the time it took to organize everything."

"Take your pick," Sesshomaru stated, clearing his voice.

"Or," I began again, "Shippo can choose for us all. It should be his decision, since it determains a great deal of the rest of his life."

The small boy looked at his mother for a moment, then looked back at me and whispered just below my hearing level. He shook his head and tried again. "Am I going to have a baby brother?"

Inuyasha reacted faster than I, dropping to his knees in front of Shippo. "I was thinking a sister..."

"Shippo-chan?" I called, my voice shakey.

The boy grinned from ear to ear and punched Inuyasha on the arm lightly. "Jerk. Taking okaasan away from me."

'_So, he understands.'_ I sniffled lightly. "Arigatou, Shippo-chan."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

He shrugged. "I guessed it when I heard Kouga suggesting names that were ridiculous."

"Oh? Like?"

"Like Aya, Ayame, Emaya, Kou, Kouga, and Agou," he repeated, ticking the names off one finger at a time.

"You forgot Ayagou and Kouyame," Inuyasha corrected.

"Oh brother- I hate to be Ayame when they... Nevermind- she'll love those names," Sango chuckled. "Which reminds me... Where are Miroku and Kouga?"

"At the Dialone park-" I could have sworn I heard Kagura gasp lightly at that, but I brushed it off with am inward shrug, "-helping Jaken with preparations."

"Glad I'm not them," Kagura huffed, picking up her discarded nail polish to apply a new coat.

"Un. I agree."

"Hello- can we please get back to the problem at hand," Ms. Kitsune inquired, hushing the man beside her as he continued to argue with something she said. "I... I want Shippo to decide. It is only right, after everything I've put him through." She bit her lip before looking at her son, smiling weakly. "Can you give me a chance?"

"Where'd Hitou go?" Shippo asked, returning her gaze, without a smile.

"He left before the baby was suppose to be born."

"What happened to the baby?"

"The doctors say the stress and heartache killed her... She died during birth."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sango whispered, her hand absently rubbing at her growing abdomen.

"Do you mind," I began, moving toward her slowly with Inuyasha and Shippo following at my signal, "if I ask you for your name, Kitsune-san?"

The woman smiled softly, extending her hand to me. "Watakushi wa Kiba (I am Kiba(Fang))."

"Kiba?" I repeated dumbly, shaking her hand. "Kiba, Shippo... What was your daughter's name going to be? It sounds traditionary."

"My father was Shippo, my mother named me Kiba. I was going to namemy daughterAshi (foot/paw)."

"Hmm... Kitsune Shippo, Kitsune Kiba, to Kitsune Ashi (full english: Fox tail, fox fang, and fox foot)," I named, nodding at each of them. "I think it's clever."

"Great- another thing Inuyasha'll tease me about," Shippo grumbled, slapping his forehead.

"At least you weren't named Kitsune Iki(breath)," Inuyasha grinned, ruffling the boy's hair with a bark of laughter. Shippo bit him. "Ite! You should've been named Kiba, you little heathen!"

And off they were.

Sighing, I turned to look Shippo's mother in the eyes. "Listen- you do anything to hurt that boy again, and I'll go to jail for murder, understand?"

Kiba smiled brightly and nodded. "Hai. Ne, I didn't think I'd be happy about this either way- getting him back or having to leave without him, but this worked out splendidly- for the both of us, I believe."

"Iie- for the three of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to reprimand and a friend to find," I muttered, exitting the room in haste, beckoning Sango to follow me.

"You," she hissed as we entered the stairwell, "lousy bitch- when were you gonna tell me!"

Before I knew it, I was hugging her tight, crying everything- all the fears that had run through my mind, all the pain that had held me captive, all the words that clung to me and wouldn't let go, dragging me to the bottom of my short rope of sanity- to the one person who I shouldn't have.

Because you know everything you say to Sango is retold to Miroku- and Miroku is the biggest blabbermouth of all.

(Sigh) I never do think ahead.

----------------------------

I woke in a cold sweat, sitting up at a break-neck speed as I panted painfully, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. My ears were ringing and my eyes burned, my face wet with tears. That dream...

My hands instinctively traced down my legs to check for any wounds, and my side for any blood.

Nothing.

I sighed in relief while running shaky hands through tangled hair, and lowered myself back into Inuyasha's arms, the man still fitfully asleep. My fingertips moved to his ear, sliding slowly down his jawline to stop at his chin; then they smoothed down the fine hairs of his eyebrows and skied off the slope of his nose; they danced gently across his cheek and into his hair, brushing it back lightly, before doing a full ring back around his ear, down his jawline, and to his chin, resting below his lips.

It was for comfort that I did this, helping to place him in my memory. If I could recall his features at any time, I'd never be alone.

I'd never be alone.

"Inuyasha... Don't you ever let anyone separate us," I whispered, laughing as, at the exact moment I finished speaking, Jack yipped for attention. "... As a couple, I mean."

Crawling out from under the light covers, I stood and brushed my hair into a loose bun, picking the pup out of Shippo's grasp. The boy's lips turned downward as he snuggled deeper into the blanket. I tucked him in with my free hand and patted his ruffled hair, grinning when he growled in his sleep. I left the room a moment later, deciding I needed a little fresh air- and a walk would help me clear my mind and believe that my pain from the dream was only a dream.

Miroku was in the lobby, flashing his trademark smile to the female bartender, with Kouga beside him grumbling about the upcoming concert. The grumbles stopped upon my arrival, Kouga knowing I had it worse with the solo that 'Kagome doesn't know about', and the smile faded a fraction, Miroku knowing I was pregnant and probably highly stressed and would be less patient with his flirtations.

"So... What's with the pup?" Miroku asked, his low-grade smile turning to a full blown grin.

"Haha... Let's see... One is just as hyper as can be," I groused, glaring playfully at the wriggling papillon, "and the other is, shall we say... a gift for love and loyalty?"

"What are you coding about now?"

"It isn't a code," Miroku hastened to explain to Kouga who looked annoyed of confusion. "Our ol' buddy Inuyasha is having a baby!"

"Inuyasha's pregnant?"Kouga barked, jumping to his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with this world!"

'_... Baka...'_

"Hai- Inu's pregnant, and I'm a guy," I drawled. "I had major surgery when I was eighteen."

Kouga fell back in his seat, smaking a hand over his face. "I am so fucking stressed out, I ain't even thinking straight anymore. Shit- my hair's going to start turning gray soon, too, I bet. You mark my words on that."

"I'll do that."

"So, what are you doing up, anyway. It's," Miroku paused to glance at Kouga's watch, "2:12 in the morning."

"Sugio... Everything is so backwards."

"Lucky for Inuyasha and Shippo, scheduels are easy to change for them... since Inuyasha stays up to funny hours of the night, anyway... It's funny how sitting around tires him out more than..." I blinked, and smiled. "Anyone feel like taking a walk?"

"Aw, and here I was, thinking I'd finally get to hear it all," Miroku pouted, standing from his seat. "Where are we headed to this lovely night-mid-morning?"

"... Night-mid-morning?" Kouga repeated slowly. Miroku shrugged.

"Mm... I hear there's a nice little park around here somewhere."

Kouga got to his feet, picking his jacket up from the back of his seat. "I know where it is. Stopped there yesterday with Rin and Kagura..."

"Speaking of Kagura," Miroku began, following Kouga out of the high-arching hotel doorway, "has anyone noticed a change in her?"

"You think she's pregnant, too?" I asked, thinking back to the brief moments I'd seen the manager in the passed few days.

"No, that's not it," he was quick to interrupt. "I mean, have you seen the way she's constantly looking behind her, or how she quickens her step every time she hears footsteps? Yesterday, Sesshomaru called me to their room- he wanted me to watch Rin while he-"

"Wait- Sesshomaru wanted you, the lecher, to watch his teenage sister..." Kouga chuckled, betting me to it for once.

"That girl is like a sister to me, too- I'd never touch her like that."

"Kagome's like a sister to you- you said it yourself- and you still-"

"Haven't for almost a complete year and won't until Inuyasha's out of the picture," the drummer purred, reaching out his hand which I slapped aside. He grinned and continued with his story. "As I was saying... Sesshomaru wanted me to watch Rin while he and Kagura went to dinner -almost right after Kouga got back to the hotel with them. Sesshomaru ordered Rin room service, and when the lady knocked at the door, Kagura jumped. Then, when Rin got up to answer the door, Kagura ordered her to stay where she was... She didn't let the girl in the room either- just pulled in the cart and slammed the door shut. It was like she expected trouble."

"So, you're saying..." I prompted, setting Jack on the ground as we entered the park.

"I think she's been threatened... or maybe someone's stalking her."

Kouga chortled, "Kagura? Hey, she may be good looking, but even I wouldn't go for the Ice Queen."

"And you also wouldn't have gone for Ayame-chan if I hadn't said anything," I muttered under my breath. "You don't really have to like someone- or lust after them, or whatever- in order to stalk them like some lunatic phsyco- and this person has to be if they're managing to scare Kagura. You could be out for revenge."

Miroku shrugged. "Whatever the reason, we shouldn't let her go anywhere alone... Not that she would want to if she's being stalked."

"Kagura isn't exactly the most sociable person, though."

"Uh... guys," Kouga whispered, crouching close to the ground before scurrying behind a conveniently placed bush.

All internal red-alarms shrilled through my mind as, a second later, I too hit the ground and crept behind the leafy plant, Miroku a step ahead of me. I didn't bother to ask what he was reacting to, because a heartbeat later, I heard the clip-sch-clip-sch-click-schuch-clip of a very familiar pair of high-heel adorned feet.

Kagura.

How... coincidental...

"What is she doing? Alone, especially..."

"I would have been alone if you hadn't been in the lobby-" my eyes bulged. "Jack! Where'd he go?"

"..."

"..."

"Jack? What are you doing out here!?" Kagura's heels stopped dragging on the ground as a familiar yip shot through the air. Then the sound of paws scurrying toward the voice rang in my ears.

'_Oh God... Please, please don't run back our way...'_ And sure enough, the scuttle started back at us, each of us looking to one another with panicking eyes. _'Stay there, Jack! Stay, stay, stay!'_ I mentally plead.

"Oh no you don't, little one! I'm taking you back to the hotel," Kagura stated, her heels clip-sch-clipping in a fast pace. "Shippo would have nothing to hold on to if he lost his puppy and his mom."

"What...?" I breathed. Miroku and Kouga both slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Come on, it's too late to play games. Out of all the living beings- you should be the one asleep..." She sighed deeply, and both sets of footfalls ceased. "Ne, you remind me of my little brother, Musou. He was always sneaking away- right under Naraku's eyes... And my father never was good at taking defying actions lightly. Even calling a minute after the set time... or a second too early... Still, Musou- poor kid never got to live his life, ne, Jack?"

She laughed humorlessly before she walked steadily away. "I never thought I'd miss him. But, here I am, wishing I had someone by my side who could understand... I wish Sesshomaru had been fooled last time, maybe he would still believe I'm really loyal if I told him this time... No, it's been almost a whole year..." and her voice gently drifted away.

"Holy shit," the boys said in sync.

I hurriedly whispered, "as said in the words of Kagura herself: Life is full of surprises, some pleasant and many unpleasant, but either way- it's to be viewed from all directions before conclusions are made..."

We looked at each other, mentally arguing about her words, until, as one voice, we chocked, "she's cheating on Sesshomaru..."

And what a conclusion we jumped to.

Boy, life loves to get most stressful at the worst times.

"Ack!" I hiccupped, leaping to my feet... "She's going to see I'm not in my room!"

"Oh man..." Kouga coughed, pointing towards the entrance of the park. "She turned the wrong way. Do you think...?"

Miroku pushed me toward the entrance, pulling Kouga with him. "You go back to your room incase she's circling the block or something- we'll follow her... Er..." He eyed Kouga's attention grabbing skyblue top. "Perhaps you should go with Kagome. She's bound to notice you."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Come on, Kouga, we don't have time to argue about this- he might lose track of her! Plus, I don't want to walk back to the hotel alone... And beside needing to be there before she gets there- I've really got to pee!"

--------------------------------------

A/N: (snorts) Yeah, I'll leave of on a high note for Kagome. P They are definitely jumping to conclusions... or are they? O.o; Oh God, this is getting messed up. What do you think is going on? An affair? (Hint: I love Sess/Kagura pairing...) Someone's stalking her? (6.6 lets see here....) Or something entirely different? (Mmm... Blood! Taste like chili...! I mean, chicken!)

And what's up with her saying that about Shippo losing his pup and his mom? Ah... What mom, exactly? o.O Ick... A lot of junk is surrounding Kagura right now...

Kagome's pregnant, Kiba lost her daughter during birth (you may want to remember that... It may or may not be important later (stupid mind that twitches)), and Sango's due in approximately three months (watch her waddle! P). Ayame and Kagura are currently unknown... to you at least! Nah, they are both child free at the moment. Yura is still single- should I pair her up with anyone? And Kikyou- currently, she's still single as well- I'm not sure what I want to do with her near the end, yet, so... I'll have to really map the rest out before I decide yes or no on her hooking up with someone. But, if anyone has a hook-up suggestion for her, I'm open for it!

Alright, that's all. Please, review! And have a great day!

Ja ne!


	11. The Waking Dream and Breaking News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**

_**A/N:**_I know it has been ages since anyone has heard from me, and that most of my readers have moved on in their lives, but I made a promise I intend to keep. I do apologize for the 5 year absence, but a lot happened. I now have 3 children and am a full-time student and worker. Simple explanation is that I've been entirely too busy to sit down at a computer and write in a long, long time. Now, I'm here to fix this. (this will be posted in each of the first new chapters for all stories, so feel free to disregard if you read others as well.)

For this story, I realized a few things (errors here and there) but I cannot say I'll ever actually revise the previous chapters, since it's taking a lot of energy just to keep my fingers typing the new chapters. I want to thank all of you profusely for the encouragement, holding on to this story. You! was my life for a long time, and Me? was really becoming an outlet for a lot of my inner demons, but my time on got cut short for many reasons… I'd like to say "I'm back!" and continue cranking out these stories, but I will not promise anything right now. This inspiration my sadly be short-lived.

Oh, and just a side note- remember they are in Europe at this point. I'm not certain if I actually ever said this. And I did make a mistake with a name, Goku-mar… It was actually meant to be Guku-mar. -_-' sigh… Sorry, people.

And on we go!

Enjoy!

Love,

Sakura-chan88

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Title: Me?

Chapter 11: The Waking Dream and Breaking News

By: Sakura-chan88

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_~To say that the past occurrences were unsettling would be a grave understatement. You have found yourself facing demons of the past, doing your best to befriend both in order to salvage a semblance of peace. A new life will be coming into this world and you have yet to find a way to properly announce this to one demon… how do you do so without announcing to the world that you married that dog they all love so much? And then you hear the whisper of the wind, a sad lullaby for the night, speaking rather… ominous… dark words. Yet, is it about you? Surely the wind is just blowing hot air in its sleepless ranting!~_

The following morning was rather pleasant compared to many I had been experiencing. No screaming or fighting, no randomly being pounced on, no phones ringing or people barging into the room. Even Jack kept quiet and let me sleep in a little.

It seems Kagura had returned him shortly after I laid down, but I couldn't be sure. The moment my head it the pillow, it was lights-out for me. Perhaps it was from overexertion or from the stress of dealing with Shippo's birth mother. The again it could have simply been the draining of energy caused by the miracle of child-bearing.

It seems the news of my pregnancy had Shippo in ultra-maturity mode. He woke before anyone else, called for room service to bring me up a brilliantly delicious breakfast, as well as one for him, Inuyasha, and Rin. It warmed my heart to see this child being so thoughtful and helpful.

Sitting up, my lips curled into the biggest smile I could remember giving in a long time. Inuyasha wrapped a muscular arm around my back, tugging a little to have me fall gently against his side. Rin and Shippo were cross-legged on the opposing bed, looking with hunger-filled eyes are the dishes before them.

"Arigatou, Shippo-chan," I whispered, reaching for my plate. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone cheered.

Before I had even lifted the fork piercing my enticing scrambled eggs to my mouth, Inuyasha had engulfed his breakfast, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and reached for my toast.

"Baka, that's ookasan's!" Shippo yelped.

"But she has so much more-"

"Because she has to feed the baby too!" Shippo exclaimed before Inuyasha could finish whining. "Mou, did you forget already? Or," with a sly glance, "are you just that dense?"

You see, right here is normally where I'd say something along the lines of 'or so I thought it would be a pleasant morning,' but it wasn't possible. Before my mind had the chance to go from delighted for the breakfast in bed to being exasperated about the fight brewing, my stomach lurched. Hard.

And thus it began. The morning sickness. Just one of many unfortunate side-effects that I would experience, I'm sure.

33333333

A few hours later, I found myself staring at a grand stage – or a stage that would be grand once it was completely assembled. The platform was big enough to hold the entire band five times over (the only part completely set up) and was raised much higher from the ground than I had expected. The back stand was currently being lifted into position, the metal structures placed strategically in several different spots. A white canvass was to be held taut across these posts and the manager, Sango, had decided that it was best to project a montage of highlights from other performances. (I had this sinking feeling it wasn't the only thing she'd be putting into the montage). The lighting system had not yet been installed and I had a hard time grasping how this would work without a nearby energy supply.

You see, this would be a first venue of Demonic, with yours truly, outside of a building. Dialone Park was, to say the least, magnificent. The huge open field, riddled with winding paths marked with random benches and some shrubbery, was almost completely encased by a multitude of different tree types in a beautiful pattern, though I couldn't for the life of me name many of them.

"So this is it, huh?" I whispered, turning my head slightly to look at Inuyasha. "Dialone Park…" He stood gazing around in wonder, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Just past him, I caught a glimpse of Kagura and felt one of the most terrifying thing radiating from her: defeat. "Kagura?"

She started, "w-what?"

I took a moment, scanning her face quizzically. Coming up with nothing, I shrugged and said, "you just looked like you lost a really important battle or something."

She blinked. "That's a rather nonchalant way of saying something that would seem important. Well, important to you at least." Brushing her hair back from its dance with the light wind, Kagura smiled. This particular smile shown as a dark light in her eyes. "You sure you don't want to go into the psychology field, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I've very certain that I do **not** want to. I psycho-analyze enough as it is… Do you really want to be around a Kagome that actually _studied_ that stuff?" I gave her my best I-don't-think-so look. "Even I'd go crazy!"

Before the arms even wrapped around me, I felt Sango's protruding belly give me a kick. "Dear, you already are," she sing-songed…off-tune. Giving me a playful smile, she ruffled my hair a bit.

I deadpanned. This was Sango now, a cheery woman, constantly glowing. Well, at least, that is how she'd been for the past few hours. Something was up. She hadn't swung moods like she did on normal days and I'd noticed on the limo ride to the park that Miroku had simply just sat back and watched her with these seeking eyes.

I glanced over my shoulder for a moment. Yep, still seeking eyes from Miroku.

Then her belly kicked me again.

"Sango…"

"Hai, gorgeous?"

"You're having a boy, aren't you?"

And then began the flood of tears… unhappy tears. Seems Miroku was getting the little girl he wanted after all. _'Oh, Sango,_' my mind laughed. In the end, I knew it didn't really matter to her.

"Shh, shh.. It's okay. She'll be beautiful!" And such were the following comments from just about everyone, save Miroku who was completely intent on not consoling his fiancée as he pranced around the park shouting to the world that he was having a girl.

Inuyasha, rubbing Sango's back, looked up at me with the biggest boyish grin. His eyes sparkled and I swore I saw his nose twitch. "_I_ want a girl."

Sango's sobs increased in volume.

'_Great job, dogboy…' _I sighed. "I just don't understand timing, do you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

And this escalated into a screaming match over the head of a sobbing pregnant woman, the whole time being circled around by a man laughing hysterically, "I'm having a girl~! I'm having a girl~!"

It doesn't surprise me much that Demonic didn't exactly associate with other celebrities. Even those spoiled rotten who throw temper tantrums wouldn't want to be seen with this kind of crowd.

Totally humiliating.

"Well, I want a boy!"

Not that I cared at that moment.

33333333

We had gone to the park to meet with Guku-mar, but found ourselves instead being hauled away by the police. Maybe I should explain things a little more clearly. Someone in the park had decided to call the local department, having thought we were attacking Sango. I still cannot figure out what made them assume this, other than the fact that we were almost literally ontop of her at some point in this argument.

When the police arrived, things had gotten out of hand in what had begun as a petty battle of wills, and one officer had unfortunately stepped between us at the wrong moment and got slugged in the face.

No worries, it was me attempting to punch dear dog boy, not the other way around.

Needless to say, this didn't exactly make the officer our best friend at the moment. Later on, I also found out that this officer was very against listening to music, so it didn't matter who we were to him. His partner knew, though, and insisted on getting our autographs the entire time, which only further irked the one who took the liberty of cuffing all of us, including Kagura and Kouga and Sango… but not Miroku.

And Miroku… well, he didn't even seem to notice, still starry eyed and now prancing on the stage, holding a microphone that was not working, singing only Kami-sama knows what.

I'm still trying to understand why Kouga, Kagura, and Sango were being cuffed. At least the kids were with Yura (much to her disdain) and were not witnessing this scene, or hearing the obscene things Inuyasha and Kouga had began shouting.

"Boys." The simple word from Kagura's lips stilled their mouths.

Everything calmed down instantly. With sighs, they obediently followed the officer to the awaiting cars. Kagura and I were paired with one officer, Inuyasha and Kouga with another, and we waited for a third car to arrive for her.

The ride to the station was silent aside from a mumble from Kagura about how the press, and Sesshomaru, would have a field day with this. I could do nothing but nod in agreement, my mind still shocked and bemused as to what had just transpired.

It took about four hours after arriving at the station before the arresting officer was convinced that the whole ordeal was a misunderstanding. He grudgingly let us go, grumbling about unnecessary paperwork as he gathered us from our separate rooms into a hallway. "Your gay friend is waiting at the desk."

"Nani?" I whispered. Everyone shrugged in unison.

Perplexed looks and a few steps later, it was like nothing happened at all. The stress and horror of this trip instantly turned to mirthful, abundant laughs.

'_That's what you get for prancing around like a fool, Miroku.'_

33333333

The remainder of the day was rather uneventful for Demonic, aside from an enraged Sesshomaru and a media frenzy. The world erupted into chaos though. Everyone now knew of Sango's engagement to the drummer and their unborn child. As for what they said about me and Inuyasha…

Somehow the news of our fight filled our fans with fear that I'd be leaving the band. Of course, this spurred everyone who had not already done so to buy a ticket just in case it was my last performance after all. Problem was, they'd sold out a month ago. Streets were filling with angry people.

Sesshomaru, seeing this escalating into catastrophe, made a few phone calls and dashed out of the hotel with a quickness. Ticket sellers soon flooded the streets.

Yeah, this venue would be a first in many ways. To be honest, know one really knew how many people could successfully fit into the park, but what we did know was that this would be a bigger turnout than any event we had previously done.

Can't say I'm overwhelmed, really. Strange how a few months of touring and being forced into doing things you never imagined you'd do, like acting, can numb you a bit to popularity. I was over it. I just wanted my music to be heard and felt and for it to touch someone's heart like it did mine.

"I'm surprised, I have to say. I always knew the media twisted things, but they didn't really twist anything this time and it still caused so much commotion." I yawned and leaned back into my husbands chest. We were sitting in Sango and Miroku's room, sharing a dinner and calming our nerves.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sango asked, her eyes focused on the ceiling. She lay on her bed, head resting on Miroku's thigh as he rubbed her stomach with adoring eyes. They had long since gotten over the inevitable fight about Miroku's behavior. "To think not so long ago we were nobodies, Kagome. And now the whole world knows us: you, me, and Ayame! It's… just amazing."

She smiled and slanted a look my way. I saw something sparkle in her eyes. I still have no idea what it was, but it reassured me that everything would be okay.

"You'll be an amazing mother."

Sango giggled and placed her hand over Miroku's. "I know, Kagome, I know. And you already are an amazing mother. I can see you six years down the road, pushing a three sit stroller and three other kids latching onto you, your face nothing but smiles and your tum-"

My eye twitched. "Don't finish that sentence."

Inuyasha chuckled. I reveled in the way the rumble reverberated in me, making my body feel as if I was simply echoing it back to him. "No worries, Kagome. Two children is enough for me, as long as I get my girl."

I winced a little. "But I have such a strong feeling that it's a boy," I whined. "And I'm not going to keep having kids til I have a girl!"

"Yes you will," Inuyasha said, almost sounding too nonchalant for me. It was a matter of fact statement in his mind…and I knew he was right. I did, after all, love him enough to do anything – and I mean anything – for him.

I just sighed and snuggled back into him. Normally I'd just argue for the sake of arguing, but I rather liked this feeling right here. It was so relaxing, like being at home, lying in my bed with its slightly indented center from the hundreds of times I'd used it to rest up for the next day. Hotel beds had always been comfortable, but they just lacked that little bit of personality that came with ones own bed.

"So the concert is tomorrow, huh?" I heard Miroku query. "I don't know what it is about this place, or maybe it's just all the crazy things going on right now, but I keep losing track of time. I mean, it's like one day were all…"

And the voice drifted off into just an echo of the past as my eyes shut heavily.

When I opened them again, I found myself a little more than just mildly confused. I didn't feel comfortable any more. As a matter of fact, I felt rather cold and stiff and whatever it was I laid on was completely unwilling to form to my figure, solid as stone.

My hand reached up to run along its surface. It was a floor, hard wood from the texture. I blinked and sat up, glancing around as best I could, letting my eyes adjust to the nearly extinguished lighting.

The room was small, very small, and seemed to house me and nothing else. There were shelves with nothing to hold and a light fixture with no bulb. If I had to guess, I'd say that I was currently sitting in an empty closet. The tongue held the sour taste of a prank gone wrong.

I shivered and brought my hands up around my knees to hug them to my chest. 'What's going on?' I wondered, rocking myself to and fro. This gesture wasn't out of fright, simply being cold and trying to warm up a little. As a matter of fact, I felt strangely calm.

It took a few minutes, but I finally warmed enough to take in regard my state of being. My clothing seemed highly inappropriate for the feeble surroundings. Short black skirt with purple lacing, a strapless, white bustier with a tattered, cropped black and purple blazer over top was surely not the attire meant for a closet visit. After taking in the fact that I wore knee high white stiletto boots, I was certain the back of my blazer had the name Demonic in purple scrawled across it.

"What the…?"

As the words stumbled over my lips, I realized something was very, very wrong indeed. Panic flooded me and I made a jump for my feet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, gripping me tightly back down into his chest.

Apparently I a scream had been ripped from my throat as I heard it end abruptly. I blinked.

"Yume?" I breathed lightly. _'A dream, just a dream…'_

And just moments later, the images of the nightmare faded. Only that feeling of panic remained as Inuyasha began to question me. I didn't really hear him as my mind focused to recall what had just flitted through my subconscious mind, but it had fled from my grasp completely.

"Inuyasha," Sango admonished. "She's probably still startled, okay? Kami-sama knows how many times Miroku's had to catch me from falling out of bed in a fit of nightmares since I got pregnant."

I looked over to the woman giving my husband one of those death glares. "Honto?"

"Hai." She gently smiled at me. "Sometimes I still get them, but nothing like they were before. Most of them were about finding myself all alone…" She trailed off, frowning now. "But their just nightmares."

I laughed a little, seeing that she was deep in thought about something she just dismissed lightly. "Anyway, how could you guys let me just fall asleep like that?" I huffed, crossing my arms over what was suppose to be my chest,, but wound up being Inuyahsa's arms. "Mou… you pervert."

"Nani…? Oh." He laughed sheepishly, removed his limbs from me, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Wait… what am I doing!" He yelled with this crazed look on his face. We all turned to him with wide eyes filled with surprise. Bringing his hands out in front of us both, he yelled, "these are mine anyway!" and firmly planted his hands on my chest.

Before I had the chance to protest, the whole room turned electric.

Poor Miroku should know better than to do such to Sango.

The broken furniture that turned up wherever we went were sure to rise from their graves to haunt him one day for their misfortune.

33333333

Today was the day! The stage was completely set for the concert to proceed and it seemed each of us band members woke with more energy today than any of us had in ages.

Inuyasha spent his energy swimming around the pool with Rin and Jack (after much arguing and bribing of the hotel staff). From what he told me later on, he had spent almost literally all of his day in that pool, pausing only for a lunch break. I laughed at his pruned skin. Luckily Kagura had pointed out the factor of playing a guitar with water-bogged fingers and just how painful it would be. His week argument of "but the pick…" didn't hold up so well. His last two hours were spent relaxing.

Kouga took off to a local basketball court only to come screaming back when fans swarmed him at a mock half-time. The bassist would then go to the hotel gym. If my sources (mainly Yura) are correct, up until an hour before show time, he continuously beat up a helpless punching muttering 'bastard', 'Itoshi', 'kill', and a few various other words. Either he had not forgiven Ayame or he knew he'd work harder thinking about the thorn in his side named Ryu.

Miroku took the day to drive Sango crazy with a shopping spree. She came back to the hotel crying about sore feet and an aching back. "I never knew there were so many different things that go into caring for a baby. What kind of diapers to use, the theme for the nursery, the different kinds of breast pumps." She was going to do things naturally, it seemed – either that or Miroku insisted – as she unloaded the things from her bags onto the bed: cloth diapers, pins, bottles, bassinette sheets…and the list went on.

I had done things much differently than my coworkers, and I'm glad I had. Shippo had never smiled so brightly at me before as he sat in my lap and laughed.

"Miss Susie had a tugboat!" He started, moving his hands against mine in a concentrated pattern.

"The tugboat had a bell-" I giggled, matching his movements.

"DING-DING" we shouted.

Very much a child at heart as I was, I found it much more enjoyable to teach this little youngster one of those fad-like hand-song games I learned in elementary. This was just the beginning of our day.

I took him out to the movies to catch the latest family move. Filled with good humored slapstick comedy and lots of ridiculous occurrences, we had a great laugh. "Wow, ookasan! It's worse than home!" He laughed.

I grinned, "yes, but not by much!"

His face slowly turned from mirthful to thoughtful as he tilted his little head. "Mama?"

"Hai?"

Pounding a little fist into his upturned palm with clear determination and grinning, he said just about the craziest thing I'd ever heard in my life. "We need to be a reality tv family!"

"Eh hehe…" But, I could see his point.

It was strange, but this band was a family. One that no one would ever truly understand, but it was built with some of the strongest bonds, everyone going through hardships and supporting one another. We experienced some very strange things over our time together, and I was sure things would only get stranger, but I couldn't be happier with this little family of mine.

"As much as it seems like a great idea," I began, hugging the boy to my side as we left the theater, "I'm afraid we would probably scare the rest of the world into a stupor if they learned just how crazy their beloved band really is."

"Mama?"

"Hai?"

"When will you and Inuyasha tell everyone?" He implored, a confused look on his face as I gazed down to him. Seeing my own confusion echo his, he finished, "about being married and whatnot? I mean, you can't keep the secret forever with my little brother on the way."

I chuckled. He thought it would be a boy, too, huh? But, then again, he made a valid point. I sighed. "I'm not sure yet. Hopefully we can tell the world soon."

"Kikyo?"

Another sigh. "Yeah… I haven't quite figured out how to break the news to her either." Thankfully she hadn't been around for the passed few weeks, moving on to bigger and better things in the movie industry seeing as how the critics had given such high praise for Loaded Lies and the actors.

Shippo shook his head with a frown. "Why is life so complicated for you grown-ups? I mean, it's not that hard to just say 'I'm married and pregnant so deal with it'."

'_Kids say the darnedest things.'_

I grinned and ruffled up his thick, read hair. "Who knows, maybe someday it will be as easy to do as that."

We walked around a nearby park, road the bus across town to a famous ice cream shop, visited a small petting zoo, and eventually found ourselves walking back to the hotel, holding hands that we swung with each step we took.

"You are my sunshine," we sung, "my only sunshine!" It was just that kind of day. =)

When we stepped into the hotel, it was like taking that first step back into our home. A comforting, peaceful sight presented itself in the form of my husband, sopping wet and wrapped in a towel. He had just left the pool it seemed.

Shippo and I joined him in his journey back to our room, me laughing at his pruned skin and him complaining about Kagura's chastising words. In the middle of his whining, Shippo surprised him into silence by grabbing his hand silently, never looking anywhere but forward with that silly smile on his face.

Inuyasha turned to me with a look of shock and glee. After a moment, Shippo gently sighed, "Now, this is a family."

Both Inuyasha and I beamed smiles. Indeed, this was a family.

"I have two crazy aunts, a scary aunt, a hyper aunt who's more like a cousin, a perverted uncle, a weird uncle, a grumpy uncle," Shippo continued. "And that's not even including ookasan's family!"

'_Sugoi… I never really realized there were so many of us… It always seems like such a small group.'_ But then I realized, it's just because we were all so close. "Shippo?" He looked at me with starry eyes. "Want to watch a movie before ooba-chan picks you up?"

My mother was in town today, being there to take care of Shippo and Rin as the rest of the members of our 'family' would be preoccupied with the concert. Yura being our stylist couldn't exactly babysit this time.

"Hai!"

And so we spent our remaining time in our room, all piled on one bed, watching Lion King. Shippo fell asleep between me and Inuyasha shortly after the movie began.

"Well," my husband began in a whisper, "I think everything will be okay for us after all." He looked down at the slumbering boy with a heartfelt, soft smile and brought the blanket up to his chin. "I like this feeling… I think I'll be okay with a son after all."

I giggled a little, bringing my hand to cup his cheek softly. "I'll be okay as long as you're by my side. That's all that matters to me."

Kissing my forehead, his breath wisped against my skin to send a warm tingle through my body. "I'll always be by your side, Kagome. Now and forever, I promise."

33333333

"I don't think I've ever felt this before," Kouga admitted sheepishly to Yura as she finished setting his hair up in a high sweep. "I'm actually nervous."

"Don't feel bad," I said, having pre-stage jitters of my own as I peered out the curtain. Turning back around, I pointed back towards the curtain and squeeled, "I didn't even know that many people existed in this world!"

I wish that had been an exaggeration, but I'm rather certain that security would be completely helpless if the fans got it in their head to try storming the stage.

"Keh! That's nothin'!" Inuyasha said, arrogant as ever with his I've-seen-worse voice. Before he was able to start a bragging spree, which I'm sure was coming, Miroku clamped his hand down on his shoulder, hard. "Oi!"

"…I don't think you've looked out there yet, if you're saying that."

Inuyasha brushed off the hand, took a quick glance outside, and paled. "We're going to be swarmed, aren't we?"

"Yup."

"We still have to perform, don't we?"

"Yessir."

"They'll at least wait til we finish right?"

"…Maybe."

I shook away the jittery feeling, pushed out the voices around me, and proceeded to get dressed with that strange feeling of being watched creeping in. Looking around, I noticed the eyes of Inuyasha straying my way, something intense in his eyes. My cheeks flamed a deep red, my face getting extremely hot, and I took a moment to scoot to a more private location before continuing my clothing swap.

"You sure you want to do this, being pregnant and all?" Sango asked, entering my make-shift changing room. Helping me adjust my clothing a bit, I could feel a tenseness in her fingers that all but said "please don't".

"Don't worry about it, Sango," I chimed. "I'm perfectly fine with performing still. Heck, I'm going to keep at this til I start showing! I asked the doctor, don't worry." Of course, that concerned look in her eyes didn't cease. "I wish I could explain it, Sango, but doing this keeps me so much more relaxed than sitting at home. I'm not stressing when I'm out there on stage!"

"But you'll be overexerting your body!" Sango all but screamed.

Silence.

"Sango, are you okay?"

Her gaze fell to the floor, "yeah, sorry. I'm just really tired after today and I barely did anything but walk around… I'm just worried that you'll put everything into your music like you always do, and you'll overwork yourself or you'll fall over or you'll –"

"Sango," I breathed, pulling the girl close for a hug. "I'll be fine! As much as my music means to me, this baby means more." Pulling back I gave her one of my biggest smiles, appreciating all the more this woman who was my best friend. "I promise, I'll be more careful than I am sneaky," I assured with a wink.

With a giant grin, my friend nodded vigorously. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear!"

And suddenly there was this shaking and this loud "bbrrrr…"

I grinned. _'That's my cue!' _I raced for the stage, just barely remembering to grab my Demonic blazer from the chair where I'd sat for Yura to prep me. "Let's get this party jumpin'!"

The tempo was a bit slow, but the bass thumpin an almost defeaning beat. A few rhythmic pounds of the drum later, Inuyasha's voice flooded the airwaves. You could feel something building in the air…

"You have me where you want me  
Don't let it slip away  
This feeling you hold onto"

And so I burst out onto the stage in a dash to join in with a screaming, deep voice,

"I'll rip them from you one day~!"

Needless to say, the music intensified drastically from here. Not a single body in the audience stood still and this glorious country, known for being influenced so much by punk music. The mosh pit formed the moment this line ended, instantaneous and scattered, but I knew that soon the majority of those not already in them would soon join and eventually the crowd would be nothing more than a blur of crazed fans bouncing off each other.

I loved this feeling so passionately that it never seemed our concerts lasted long enough. I could tell we were building up to our interlude a few songs later. (I say feel because I never memorize the order of songs, I just go with the flow). The brief break would be taken and then the other three members would go back out on stage without me.

I knew this would cause a problem this time, even though our fans were used to this happening when Demonic reverted to earlier songs like 'A Shattered Jewel' and 'Kazaana'. Yet, with that viscious rumor spreading of the bands break up…

Stepping through the curtain with my coworkers, my friends, I sighed. "You guys know it's coming, don't you?"

Miroku rubbed his temples. "Man, what was Sesshomaru thinking this time?"

"He was trying to keep the fans from kidnapping you guys and forcing you to work through it," Kagura answered as she sauntered in. She turned to me directly. "Kagome, change of plans."

"Oh?"

She nodded silently. After each band member took a turn raising an eyebrow, she informed us that only one song would be played before the 'surprise' announcement of my 'surprise' solo.

Good thing she decided that, too, because as Demonic's original trio ended their song, the crowd was all but clamoring onto the stage in a fit.

"And now," Inuyasha yelled. "If you would all calm yourselves back down, we have an announcement. Kagome?"

I stepped onto the stage, microphone held to my side and a sad look on my face. (Who says I can't toy with my fans a little? And it worked too. I saw the crowd change from rowdy to calm to slightly bewildered.)

"You see, me, Miroku-" point to drummer "-and Kouga-" another wave of acknowledgement "have decided that it's about time for things to change around here." The crowd started whispering. As it built to confused, and some angered screams, Inuyasha continued. "So, Kagome…Get up here for a moment."

I moved to stand beside him, center-stage. Remember, I'm not suppose to know I'm doing this. Raising my microphone, I simply ask what he's talking about. My husband dawned a gorgeous grin and spins me about by the shoulders to face the audience and gives me a hard slap on the behind.

"They're all yours!"

The drum starts, a very hard, quick tempo.

"What?" For the audience, of course. "Oh… you mean…?"

"Yup, give us another song!"

Kouga and Inuyasha simultaneously strum their guitars, and the music just rolls right over the crowd.

Said crowd is far beyond what you could call wild, realizing that they are getting a once-in-a-lifetime chance of seeing this wonderful event of a Kagome heart song.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask the crowd.

"YEAH!"

"Oh, yeeaaaah!"

"YEAH!"

"Alright, well, here we go!"

And, bam!, it was off to an amazing start.

"Take a look around and let yourself lose  
Find that inner oomph and that extra boost  
Shake your fists and break that neck  
Ya'll just don't know what you're in for yet!"

Yup, again, just playing to the audience. And it sent them all over the edge. I'd stepped up to the end of the stage and leaned down a little…

"Oh, how the wicked stand waiting at the ready  
To grab-"

I kept singing, but had to jerk myself backwards as two of the men in the front row lurched forward to snatch me off stage. It was a bit of a shock, but I pushed forward.

"at those with pure hearts so steady,  
They're gonna twist your little mind, my dear  
Gonna make that light of yours disappear-"

I had reached center stage, turning my body slightly to take in the sight of Inuyasha as he played. He was smiling out at the crowd and I could just hear his mind saying with delight, 'yep that's my light right there!'

I have to say, that very moment, I think I did the best thing I could've done by looking at him. The very next instant he glanced over and I was consumed by the purest form of love that flooded those golden orbs. Perhaps that's why it didn't faze me so much when I felt my body drop. Or maybe it was the fact that the instant the floor opened beneath me, I looked down into the darkness and saw my leg-wear as if for the first time.

Knee high white stiletto boots.

33333333

**A/N: **seeing as how many of the great writers who were around back when I myself was writing are gone, I have a feeling not many of my stead-fast fans will be returning to check back on this. But if you have been with me since the beginning and are actually still here, I would like to thank you, so very deeply. I will be making changes to my profile if anyone would like to know what's going on. I will try to make my profile updates a weekly thing to try drawing people back to this sight. Who knows, maybe it will by some miracle inspire Rozefire (Torenza) to return and finish Zero G. /yeah, I'm really pushing it there, but it would make my life complete to know how that story plays out./

To those of you who appeared after my departure or sometime near my length absence… Thank you as well! I don't think I will ever be able to thank any of my reviewers, past or present, enough.

With all of my love,

~Sakura-chan88


	12. The Perverse Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I own this computer I write on and the ideas in my own mind. Can't sue me for those!**

**A/N: ** Wow, a little surprised at how few people are reviewing nowadays, but thank you everyone for reading this story again! I'm so very glad to hear you guys again! Let's just keep this going, okay? Sadly, I must admit, this story isn't actually far from its ending… But I'll continue to make this story worth your time! And... gomen nasai (sorry), in advance... You'll understand.

R&R please ^_^

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**Title: Me?**  
_Chapter 12: The Perverse Reality_  
By Sakura-chan88  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_~You had been playing at the biggest concert of the year and things seemed great… But then the unforeseeable happens… It takes a moment for you to really understand that it was indeed the floor opening up beneath you, but the instant you do, the surprise turns to panic. The thoughts 'what's going on' and 'honto' pass through your mind several different times in the span of what felt like forever. Did 'revenge' just pull a prank on you? As much as you'd like to think you're friend had… fear still gripped you. Why was this happening…?~_

It was a strange sensation, falling through the stage floor. I'm not sure why it happened at that exact moment, but in my mind I grabbed the edge of a hot air balloon basket, my body suspended high in the air. That was the day my little trio was suppose to spend with the band for the last time… Inuyasha had come to my rescue then…

It was too quick this time, my fall. I had no chance of grasping the edge of the staging floor nor did Inuyasha have any chance of reaching me. I opened my mouth to scream, but the moment I did an arm circled around my stomach from behind me and a hand pressed a cool white cloth against my face.

As I made the biggest mistake of my life, my mind with it's random shuffle track of thoughts said to me, _'that's how they were able to set a stage in the middle of the park!' _A hatch into underground tunnel work was nearly directly beneath the hole I'd fallen through, and in this I could see the wiring system… Surely this meant everyone would know the escape route if I really was being kidnapped… right?

Then I breathed.

Ah, sweet chloroform… My lids started to fall immediately…

I felt my body be lifted, set down, contorted, and then I heard a zipping sound. Forcing my eyes open, I peered through hazy eyes at a head covered in dark hair, beset by magenta orbs, and a slanted nose…

'_Kagura…? ...no,'_ I thought, closing my eyes completely, _'but those eyes… intense…'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I cannot say for sure how long I had been unconscious. What I can say is that I have never felt so sore and abused before in my life. Had I been thrown out of a moving vehicle? Or get hit by a freak landslide? Did a building collapse on me? It seriously felt as if all three of those things had happened to me in the past… however long it had been since I last looked into the waking world.

It took a moment for me to recall what had transpired and even longer for me to calm my nerves enough to force my eyes open. I didn't want to relive my nightmare… especially if it meant that I'd relive the one before that as well. All I could remember from that dream was the intense pain in my side and the sting of both shallow and deep incisions scrawled randomly about my legs.

And the panic. That deep-seated, agonizing panic.

How am I suppose to not panic in such a situation…? _'Just think of this as a prank,'_ my mind suggested. Easier said than done though as I saw my dream materialize…

Hardwood floors, bare shelves, lighting fixture with no bulb – the works. I really was sitting in a closet.

One thing was wrong about my dream though, and it took trying to sit up to notice it. As I levered myself up on one arm, I heard a clink and felt what I thought was a bracelet twist around my wrist.

Handcuffs…

"Really," I sighed, my eyes tearing up. What was I suppose to do now? I couldn't even reach the door from my position. _'Scream for help.'_ No, I needed to be rational and keep the panic at bay for as long as it took to fully comprehend what was happening and why I was being held captive.

So I started really analyzing my position.

The room was dusty and rather dark, a little light cast from the bottom of the door gave me just enough brightness to see outlines. There were three shelves, one above another, on both my side of the closet and the wall opposite of me. While I couldn't exactly peer onto the shelves higher than the first one above me, I was rather certain that nothing rested on any of them.

'At least I can almost stand,' I thought. One hand was braced by the handcuff, the other side locked around a very sturdy eye-hook, most likely set there specifically for the purpose of detaining little old me. I tugged, hard, already knowing it was futile, but anything was worth a try. I didn't particularly care to hang around and face whatever it was that was coming my way. No matter how hard I tugged, or how many times I did, all I succeeded in doing was cutting the edge of my wrist.

Sitting down with a grimace and rubbing gently at the abused flesh, I conceded my tug-of-war match with the wall for the moment.

I'm not sure what caused it: the fear that was creeping in on me so silently, the thought of my family scrambling around in a panic, or the memories that flooded my mind.

But… I cried.

With all the tough times I'd been through in the past year, good times included, I couldn't remember a time that my cry had been so violent, so deeply heartfelt. All I could do was let my imagination run away with me, carrying me to the darkest of places. It twisted my stomach to think of what would happen to me and my heart tripped over itself at the images of my friends and what they were most likely experiencing during this time.

Kouga would have been the first to fall to despair, I'm sure. He had been the closest to me on stage and would be howling rage and self-loathing for not being able to catch me. He'd have probably jumped down after me, too. The fall wasn't much, but I know Kouga and his impulsive tendencies could have very well landed him on his head or twisting his ankle. Until I was found, this man would be on a rampage one day and deadly silent the next. Ayame would be the only one he spoke too and his words would be harsh to hear ears.

Ayame, for her part, would immediately collapse once the news reached her. In a fit of tears much like my own, my dearest friend movie-star friend would most likely fall asleep doing so. It would take a few days for her to leave her bed and join our group at the hotel. There, she'd do her best to put up a front, smile, and attempt to lighten the mood with "remember when Kagome…" Of course, this would just send people into a deeper darkness in their minds once the laughter ceased. Her heart would break more and more with each word Kouga spoke and she would eventually revert to her shy self and shut everyone else out, except possibly Miroku since he'd do whatever he could to keep hope alive.

In my mind, I could see him stunned and still drumming away, slowly losing beat and eventually dropping his drumsticks. After a mental shake, and possibly a small physical one, he'd scramble over to the opening and peer inside with a frantic call for me, voice cracking. When it became apparent that I was gone, he'd sit back calmly, look out to the crowd for a moment, and then break down in tears. This would be the point where the audience would realize the sudden disappearance was not part of the performance and their chaotic shouts would bring our entourage out from behind the scenes, Sango included. It would take a little while, but Miroku would gather his wits about him and put all his energy into calming his pregnant fiancée in fear that she'd go into labor from stress. From here, he'd remain the most outwardly calm and offer as much positive outlook as possible… Inside, he'd be tearing his self apart.

Then there was Sango. The woman who stood beside me at every life changing event, the woman who cradled me in her arms and told me it would all be okay when my mother couldn't. My best friend throughout my life. And I just couldn't bare the sight my mind forced me to see – her eyes sunken and drained of life, bloodshot and dried out from a river of tears spilt for me. Black circles forming from lack of sleep. Hair tousled to show that no matter what she did or what anyone said, she could find no comfort with me gone… And the sight of Inuyasha or Shippo would cause her heart to break and pieces of it die.

And Inuyasha would be swallowed whole in desperation and pandemonium in his heart and mind. The instant I broke eye contact with him… I know him better than all of the other people in my life, but my mind could not focus its effort into conjuring up an action or look from him. It was simply blank. I could just feel these emotions flowing through me. Confusion, desolation, anger… emptiness. In that moment, he felt to me like Sesshomaru did when I first met him – just empty and cold. I could only hope that the man I loved would not act out at the others or blame them for something that was not their fault. After all, who could've know?

That face popped into my mind again. The stranger resembling Kagura slightly… Then her words.

_**"Shippo would have nothing to hold on to if he lost his puppy and his mom."**_

'_Shippo…'_ I couldn't, I just couldn't let my mind play through his despair. Just his name was enough to rip a strangled scream from my throat. I'm not sure why the thought entered my mind or stumbled from my lips, but it echoed into my dreams as I drifted into unconsciousness, still crying, and haunted me…

"What have I done…?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I would hazard a guess that it was a few hours later that I awoke, though for all I had known, it could have been a full days' time. There was no way to tell, though. No window, no clock, no noise from the outside world to give me a sign as to if it were night or day.

Looking around brought me no new ideas. Everything remained as it were before I drifted into a fitful slumber. What was I suppose to do? Were my captors going to simply leave me to rot away? Was I going to be left here to starve to death for someone to eventually stumble upon my body?

'_I'll be totally gross,'_ I thought, a blush flooding my cheeks in outraged embarrassment. It just hit me. I had to pee, bad. _'So much for not alerting anyone.'_

"Hello?"

No response.

"Hello out there! Anyone hear me?" I yelled, standing as far up as I could. "Excuse me, anyone! I really, really have to pee!"

Still nothing.

My wrist started to hurt again from the strain against the cuff.

"Please, someone, I really don't want to pee on your floor, but I will, I swear it!" Surely, that would grab someone's attention, right?

'_This is ridiculous! Who kidnaps someone and just leaves-'_

Then I heard what sounded like footsteps. Not sure what to do, I quickly sat back down – more because of my knees being week than anything else – and stared at the door. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so glad that my warden was approaching, but I didn't care so much at the moment. At least now I would know who held me hostage.

The steps, as I knew they were now, had ended just outside. I steeled myself for the moment of truth. Then the door cracked open, just wide enough for me to get a glimpse of beige walls and an intricate hallway rail. I was on an upper floor in whatever building this was.

All I saw of my captor was a black sleeve and a man's hand as a pan was tossed haphazardly in my general direction.

"You cannot be serious!" I screeched. "You don't expect me to-!"

And the door slammed shut without a word from the pot-tosser.

"Hey! HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

The footsteps retreated at a leisurely pace, my continued ranting doing nothing to stop his exit. Soon after, only my own breathing reached my ears. Whoever it was holding me hostage, they were going to pay dearly when I was finally rescued… or I finally escaped.

Sadly, I had no doubt in my mind that it would be the latter. After all, this person, or these people, or this organization… whatever or whoever it was… they'd gone through a lot of trouble to capture me in the middle of a concert, on stage, with thousands of fans and my crew to witness and attempt stopping their retreat. I was dealing with a mastermind.

That thought chilled me more than any other. They knew what they were doing and had undoubtedly done this before, probably multiple times. But… Why me? Why now?

"You know, this isn't funny!" I yelled. "Are you even going to tell me what's going on? Why I'm here?"

No, I didn't expect an answer, but what else was there to do?

Nothing but think, and that just led to darker places than the room I currently occupied.

"AND WHERE'S THE TOILET PAPER!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a lot of screaming and pleading, I exhausted my voice box and my mind, took another nap, and woke to a surprise.

Food.

Well, that wasn't the biggest surprise, really.

Have you ever imagined yourself being in a position like this? Being kidnapped and held captive in a basement, or attic, or shed, or any room purposefully made for simply holding a being of one kind or another captive?

If you have, you imagine darkness, right? You imagine the handcuffs and any useable objects for escape plans to be nonexistent or far, far out of your reach. You imagine silence, or hearing traffic, or birds chirping, or the voice(s) of your captor(s). You imagine dusty, damp, musty, moldy smells. You imagine getting very little to eat, if anything at all, and normally something like bread crumbs. You imagine falling asleep and waking up to the same sight every time.

Well, my food was served on a paper plate – I believe this was to ensure I didn't use the plate as a weapon – and was a extravagant sight. I briefly entertained the thought that my captor could have possibly been one of those Iron Chef people from the Food Network. If there was a name for this dish, you'd never hear it come from my lips seeing as how I'm almost kitchen illiterate.

However, I could actually _see_ my food, clear as day. My room was lit up without a light bulb… and my door was shut.

"_-iggest news for the past four days. The other members on Demonic have been unavailable for interviews as of y__et, but Sesshomaru Himitsu recently announced a press conference will be held tonight at L'__Hôtel du Paradis. Live coverage of this event will be airing at in just two short hours."_

I had a television now.

In absolutely _no_ imagining of mine pertaining to hostage situations did I ever expect the victim to get a TV.

This _had_ to be a trick! They were trying to _brainwash _me!

'_Wait…'_

I felt my left eyebrow twitch a little when I balled up my fists in my lap, the thought just occurring to me…

"FOUR DAYS!"

Surely they couldn't be serious! _'I've only slept three times since I woke up here the first time and I haven't stayed awake all that long any of those times,'_ I thought dejectedly as I scooped up some noodles in my hand. Yeah, they gave me a wonderful dish of food, but they made sure to keep silverware away. Even the plastic kind was apparently dangerous in their opinion.

"_Please, we urge __**any**__one with __**any**__ information regarding the whereabouts of Kagome Higurashi, inform your local authorities or dial 1-800-555-KAGS. That's 1-800-555-5237."_

This little announcement via the TV screen made me smile a small, comical smile. Was this supposed to be reverse psychology or something? All this did was make me believe everything would be fine and that someone would save me. It was building up my confidence. How could this possibly work to the bad guys' advantage?

Well, after eating the delicious food, giving a disgusted shout out to the outside world about the lack of a 'toilet' again, and about two hours of waiting, I understood.

I understood all too well.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A/N: I know, this is a bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to give you a feel of the environment more than anything else right now. Plus, I just updated not even a week ago, which is considerably less of a time gap than the one ^_~ Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews:

The Hatter Theory: I thank you, so much! I'm glad to know you enjoyed You! even though you don't like Inu/Kag. I'm still working on my Sess/Kag stories, but one is very old and the writing is pure "blech!" in my opinion as far as… well, maturity. Hopefully I can get to revising it shortly since I've merely been editing it right now.

Ryokomayuka: I promise you, no matter if I disappear for again after this or not, THIS story absolutely will be finished. Period. No exception… Except, well, the unimaginable happening to yours truly. =)

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: I have already replied to you via PM… BUT, you were the first reviewer since my return and I must thank you once more! =D


End file.
